Howl
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: A summer adventure changes the lives of Scott, Stiles, and Ada. Will these three have a normal school year when Derek Hale shows up and Scott discovers his new nature? Derek Hale/OC
1. So it begins

The both of them walked up the path to the porch. The street lamp and moon their only light. Scott went up the few steps two at a time. He stopped at the front door and turned. Where the hell was Stiles?

"Stiles," he called out in the empty space behind him.

"What?" Scott looked around for the owner of the voice. Before he could call out again, the top half of Stiles came swinging over the roof. "Are you coming or what?"

Scott looked at him with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

Stiles gave him a look. "I am going to get Ada."

"There's something called the front door idiot," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Scott we have been friends for how long? You know social misfits don't use doors," he responded in a 'duh' tone.

Scott moved off the porch to stand on the lawn. He watched as Stiles crawled along the roof till he reached Ada's window. Just as Stiles reached the window, his foot slipped on part of the roof. Scott watched with anticipation as he slid down the roof but caught himself in time. Stiles made sure he was steady before smiling and giving a thumbs up.

He crawled back to the window. The curtains were drawn shut. This was the perfect opportunity to scare her. Stiles rapped on the window and ducked to the side. He listened to the curtains open and the creak of the window being lifted up. Stiles counted to three, a goofy smile on his face. He moved back so he would be seen, making a face and raising his hands as if they were fierce claws.

"Rawwaaaahhh!" As he came face to face with a zombie mask, Stiles stumbled back a little.

Ada laughed as she removed the mask. "You idiot," she laughed. Scott joined in and burst into laughter.

"Holy zombie Jesus!" Stiles placed a hand over his drumming heart. "What the hell Ada?"

She tossed the mask at him. "I knew you'd try and scare me. So I got you first. Should have seen your face!"

"How'd you know we were here?" Scott asked still laughing.

"Are you kidding? I could hear that crappy Jeep coming a mile away."

Stiles threw the mask back at her. "Hey it's not crappy! It's one of a kind."

"Yeah one of a kind P.O.S."

"Yeah? Well that one of a kind P.O.S. is going to lead you to the last greatest summer adventure."

Ada raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. There's a body in the woods."

* * *

The three of them pulled up to the Beacon Hills woods. The engine of the car went silent and the three of them climbed out. Stiles filled them in on the call he'd heard his father get. A body, torn into two halves, tossed in the woods. It was too good to pass up a look. Scott and Ada questioned Stiles' sense of adventure, seeing as it got them into some serious trouble. Nonetheless they followed him each and every time without too much hesitation.

"Almost there I think." Stiles took the lead, claiming he knew where the scene of the crime would be.

"If the body was torn in half," voiced Scott, "then which half are we looking for?"

Stiles paused and turned to face them. "Hu…never thought about that." He grinned widely at them.

Ada groaned. "I really don't want to find a half of a body, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night. C'mon Stiles let's just go."

"Uh no Ada. This is going to be the most epic thing we have ever done!"

Scott and Ada shared a look. "That's what you said about dressing Scott up in a gorilla costume and claiming we had proof of Big Foot."

Stiles ran a hand over his cropped hair. "Yeah well…"

"Or when you said we should put fake blood on and scare the neighbor's kids," added Scott.

"That was a revenge idea," defended Stiles. "And it was totally worth it. Those punks stole my bike and sold it to a pawn shop."

"Look whatever Stiles." Ada crossed her arms. "I don't want to stumble on a body in the dark woods and have nightmares for weeks. Okay?"

He sighed. "Scott are you wimping out on me too?" Scott shook his head. "Okay then. Ada you can wait by the car. We'll be back soon."

Seeing no better option, Ada turned and began to head back in the direction they came. Keeping an eye on her feet, so as to not trip in the dark, Ada wondered if they would find the other half. Or maybe they would find both halves. She felt very sorry for whoever it was that got torn up. No one deserved to be torn in half and then just discarded in the woods.

SNAP! CRUNCH! SNAP! SNAP!

Ada stopped in her tracks. "Very funny Stiles," she called. "I'm really spooked."

SNAP! SNAP! GROWL. CRUNCH! GROWL.

She turned to face her pranking friends but found no one. The sounds slowly continued, getting closer to where she was standing.

"Stiles? Scott?" Closer. "Is this payback for scaring you Stiles?" Closer. "You suck for helping him scare me Scott!" Very close now. Ada felt her heart rate jackhammer against her chest. Then suddenly a scream came across the air. It almost sounded like…but it couldn't be. Scott was with Stiles exploring the woods. He wouldn't be screaming in pain some distance off from her. Right?

The scream died away, leaving Ada in a frozen state of uncertainty. Ada stood there for a moment listening to her own breath. The sounds of snapping, crunching, and growling came back. Peering through the thin layer of fog, Ada spotted a shadow a few trees away from her. Narrowing her eyes a little more, she could make out something on all fours creeping its way towards her.

Snapping too she got her feet moving. Ada took off in the opposite direction. As she ran, she could hear feet pounding the earthy ground just behind her. She weaved through the trees, hoping that would throw off the predator. But no such luck. A hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Ada fell to the ground with a thud. Not looking back, she kicked and twisted until finally her foot made contact. The predator howled in pain before releasing her from its grip.

Ada scrambled to her feet and took off once again. Finally she paused and ducked behind a tree. Resting her back against the trunk, she swallowed deep breaths of summer air. She just had to be such a girl didn't she? Being freaked out about the idea of a dead body. If she had stayed with Stiles and Scott…but wasn't it Scott's scream she heard not long ago? And if that was him then what happened to Stiles?

_Oh man, oh man, oh man,_ she thought to herself over and over.

As she stood there, taking in deep breaths, a low growl came from in front of her. Ada stared into two red eyes, large teeth bared at her, claws digging into the earth around her feet. Slowly she slid down the trunk till she was sitting. The creature followed her down, eyes never leaving hers. It moved closer and took in deep breaths of her sent. Ada squeezed her eyes shut as its warm breath passed through her hair and over her skin. She began to feel around her for anything to defend herself with.

Finally her hand came across a rock. As she began to lift it, the creature pressed claws into her shoulder blade. Ada screamed and brought the rock up. It made contact and the creature retreated. Ada stood and began to run again, no idea where she was going. Looking back over her shoulder, she couldn't see anything following her. Maybe it was gone. It was safe now. Or maybe…

THUD.

Ada tripped over a log and went crashing to the floor. Her head cracked against another log, pushing her into unconsciousness.

* * *

There was a strange smell. It was like…burned wood. Yes it was for sure burned wood but it was mixed with something else. Whatever it was, it was repulsive enough to bring Ada back to the waking world. Her eyes slowly opened, the blurry sight of a decrepit ceiling above her. Slowly she pushed herself up, finding herself on a old ash covered couch.

"I would take it slow if I were you," came a voice. Ada looked around frantically for its owner but there was no one. "You had a nasty fall."

Defying the voice she sat up, her shoulder and head blazing with pain. "Who's there? Why can't I see you? Who are you?"

"A friend," the voice echoed through the empty foundation.

"I don't have any friends who live in…destroyed houses." Then it clicked. The only burned up destroyed house in town was the Hale house. She had been told they all passed away in the fire. Or had a couple of them lived? She could never remember. "Haven't told me your name."

"Not important right now." Ada swung her legs over the side and stood. "I wouldn't…"

Swaying a little she cut him off. "Excuse me but I think I know my body better than you. I know what I should or shouldn't do."

"Is that how you thank the man who saved you?"

Ada let out a laugh. "_Saved_?"

"I could have left you out in the woods. Let some bear or mountain lion gnaw on your bones."

"Well aren't you sweet? Gah where are you? I'm tired of talking to air." She looked around the room she was in. She moved out towards the foyer and looked up the stairs. Still no one in sight.

Before any answer could come, her phone rang. Ada jumped at the sudden sound. She took out her phone and answered it, finding a frantic Stiles on the other end.

"What happened? Where were you?" he asked quickly. "I didn't see you at the car last night. My dad busted me but Scott got away. Did you guys walk home together or something?"

"I got a little lost and ran into something," she told him. "I'm fine though. Have you spoken to Scott? Is he alright?"

"Yeah got bit though. Said a wolf attacked him."

"A wolf? There are no wolves in California."

Stiles let out a laugh. "Told you Scott," he said away from the speaker on his cell. "Even Ada knows there aren't wolves in California."

"Whatever man," came Scott's reply. "I know what I saw."

What he saw? So what did he see? Was it the same thing she had seen? And if so that must have been the scream she had heard.

"Where are you guys?"

"At school. You on your way? I want to hear what happened to you."

Ada looked around her. There was still no sign of the voice. With a sigh she moved to the front door and stepped out. The sun was already well up, meaning she was late and her parents were going to freak. Looking down at herself she saw her clothes were a mess.

"Yeah but I'm going to miss the first two classes."

"Not good Ada," Stiles lectured. "It's the first day back and already you're slacking."

"Shut your face Stiles. I'll see you two at break."

With that she hung up. Looking back to the house she confirmed it was the Hale house. As her eyes searched over the broken windows, missing rooms, and cracked wood she saw a face looking down at her. Or at least she thought she saw a face. She blinked and it was gone. Shaking her head she headed for home to change and try to explain some kind of story to her parents.

**Don't own anything dealing with Teen Wolf. Just having a bit of fun. Tell me what you think please and thanks =)**


	2. A crescent moon

Walking along the road Ada practiced what to tell her parents. This was not going to be an easy task. Being out all night, missing her first two classes of the new year, coming home covered in ash and dirt. They were going to throttle her.

The sound of a car coming down the road made her scoot over to the side. When the police car pulled up beside her, she knew the day could not get any worse. She closed her eyes as she heard the car door open and shut.

"Ada Archer," came a familiar voice. Ada opened her eyes and looked to see Sheriff Stilinsky. "I have been searching for you for half the night."

She let out a breath of relief. Grateful to see him, she smiled bashfully as she said, "Sorry Mr. Stilinsky."

He shook his head. "Get in."

As soon as they were in the car he began to ask her a million questions at once. Guess that was where Stiles had gotten it from.

"Where have you been? Were you hurt? Were you out with Stiles last night? Did he tell you about the body?"

Her head was spinning and her shoulder still hurt like a bitch. It was hard to focus on one question at a time. Ada just stared at him trying to think. What was the first question again? Sheriff Stilinsky glanced over at her and tried again.

"What are you covered in?"

Ada looked down at her clothing. "Dirt mostly and ash."

"Ash? Why are you…" He glanced over at her again putting it all together. Another quality of his son. "Ada you weren't at the Hale place were you?"

"Yeah," she answered slowly. Time to come up with a quick lie. "I'm an amateur photographer and the Hale house was my new project. Went inside to get some shots…"

Sheriff Stilinsky gave her a look of disappointment. "Ada…"

"I know, I know. It's dangerous. Trust me I found that out." She gestured to her clothing. "I'm fine. See still here, breathing, talking, functioning."

He shook his head. "I was worried when your parents called. We already had one dead girl in the woods…wasn't sure if I'd find you next."

"Sorry," she winced.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Oh God she didn't want to face her parents for another century. But he was right. No doubt her parents would be freaking out until she was back in the house. And then they could see that she was still alive and have the satisfaction of killing her themselves.

"I know…"

"Look," he said with a sigh, "I'll make a deal with you. I'll drop you off at school, call your parents and let them know what happened if you help Stiles pass English this year."

"Does a C count as passing?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No Ada. Help him get at least a B."

"Deal." She would rather go to school in messy clothing than face her parents at the moment.

* * *

The bell rang loud and clear as she reached her locker. Break. The hallways filled quickly as students poured out of their classrooms. Scott and Stiles found her within a matter of seconds.

"Whoa," Stiles said in an amazed voice. "You look like shit!"

Ada slammed her locker shut. "Thanks for pointing that out."

"What happened?" asked a more concerned Scott. "Are you okay? Stiles said you ran into something."

"I'm fine. You're the one who got bit." She hugged him, careful not to squeeze his wound.

He shrugged. "I'm fine. Nothing major but I know it was a wolf."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah and I'm Dorothy. Hey I know you can be Scarecrow. Get a brain Scott."

"Alright cool it," Ada said hitting Stiles' arm. Scott shook his head and glared at him. "I happen to believe Scott."

"Cray cray girl says what?"

Scott looked to her in disbelief. "You do?"

She nodded and looked around them to make sure no one was listening. "I think I saw a wolf too. Something chased me in the woods last night."

The boys looked at her with wide eyes.

"So, so w-what happened?" stammered Stiles. "D-did something follow you? Did it catch you? Were you attacked?"

"Ad what are you covered in?" Scott took the sleeve of her shirt between his fingers.

Before Ada could tell them anything, a voice interrupted. This was the voice that sent Stiles into a stupor. This was the voice that annoyed every nerve in Ada's body.

"Oh my God!" Lydia came bustling up to the trio, a look of horror on her face. "Ada…sweetie if your parents couldn't afford new clothes you should have told me. I am always willing to donate to the poor."

Ada ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not poor Lydia. Our parents work in the same office."

"Hi Lydia," Stiles said trying to look as cool as possible. "You're looking breathtaking today."

Lydia looked to him for a second before tossing her hair over her shoulder and hitting him in the face with it. Scott shook his head as Stiles took in a deep breath over her shampoo and smiled. However, that smiled dropped as soon as Jackson came strolling over. As if Ada didn't hate her life enough today.

Jackson chuckled as he took in the sight of Ada. "Wow Archer. Just crawled out of lost and found? Can I offer some advice? You might wanna stay lost."

"Back off Jackson," defended Scott. Jackson turned his gaze on him.

"No one was talking to you McCall. So why don't you make like a tree and leave."

Ada laughed. "Careful with that joke Jackson. It's an antique, like your girlfriend's virginity."

Lydia's jaw dropped open. The look that came into Jackson's eyes could be considered the angriest look anyone had ever seen. Scott felt a smile come to his lips as Stiles ran a hand over his hair. Ada grabbed her boy's hands and began to lead them away.

"You're a bitch Archer," Jackson called after them.

"Takes one to know one," Ada called back. She turned and blew them a kiss before they turned the corner.

Stiles let out a loud breath. "You are fierce today! I love it," he said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Throughout the day Ada explained to them what had happened to her. The last bell of the day rang before she finished her story. She walked Scott and Stiles to the locker room as she finished.

Stiles stopped them just before he and Scott went into the locker room. "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me you were in the Hale house? Dude that is daring. You got balls girl. I'm proud to call you my friend," he said as he faked getting teary eyed.

Ada smiled and shook her head. "I didn't mean to end up in there."

"Something brought you in there?" questioned Scott.

"Someone I think. He said he saved me."

"He? Who was it?" She shrugged. "Well maybe they saw what we did last night? We should go back to the house and see if we can find anything."

"Yes good thinking Scott. Danger, adventure, epicness. I love it." Stiles patted them each on the back. Ada winced. "Sorry don't know my own strength."

She shook her head. "It's the scratch I got. It's nothing."

"You sure? You're bleeding Ada," Scott pointed out. Gently he touched the spot of blood coming through her shirt.

Wincing she pulled away. "Don't worry about it. Go on you two have lacrosse. I'll be cheering you guys on."

* * *

Just as she was about to walk out to the field, Ada felt her shoulder burn with pain. She ducked into the girl's bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She really did look a mess. Ash and dirt still coated her clothing. Her face was so pale, tired eyes staring back at her, splotches of ash here and there.

Pulling her hair to one side, Ada turned her back to the mirror. A spot of blood formed right where Scott had said. As gently as possible she eased her arm out of the sleeve and lifted the shirt up. On her shoulder blade was the cut, shaped into a crescent moon. She didn't understand. It looked like a perfect crescent moon. Ada had been expecting a jagged line down her shoulder but instead there was this carved shape. No normal beast could consciously carve this shape into someone. But the wolf had done it, knowing how to move its claws to create the curves of the moon.

This sent a chill down her back. If that creature had the intelligence to do that…what else was it capable of doing? Not wanting to dwell on that thought, Ada shook her head and pulled her shirt over the scratch.

Quickly she walked out to the field in time to see Scott block the throw from Jackson. Everyone's jaw dropped before they cheered and clapped. Stiles jumped up from the bench in amazement hollering praise for his friend. He turned to see Ada on the bleachers. She smiled and clapped for Scott but wasn't focused on her cheering duties. The image of the moon carved on her back unnerved her and on top of that, she felt as if someone were watching her very closely.

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see some people are liking this so far =) So sorry no Derek in this chapter but he'll be round soon**


	3. Derek Hale

"Guys the Hale house is this way." The boys stopped and looked back at her.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes searched. "Yeah we'll go in a minute Ada. Where is it?"

"Where's what? I thought we agreed to see if…"

"Yeah, yeah we did. Oh I remember! It was over this way."

Scott took the lead. Ada stood there confused. She looked to Stiles for some answers. Suddenly it hit him. She hadn't been there to hear the epic news Scott had shared that morning. They followed Scott as Stiles filled Ada in.

"Oh right! You were still dragging yourself out of the Hale place. Scott found the other half of the body." It was strange that he was genuinely excited about this. If it were anyone else, Ada would call them weird and macabre. But this was Stiles, those two words were his best traits.

"You're kidding." She looked to Scott ahead of them. "You found it?"

He nodded. "Yeah and on top of that I dropped my inhaler out here. Gotta find it or my mom will kill me."

"Doesn't really seem like you need it," Stiles observed. As they reached a little creek, Ada jumped on his back, making him carry her across. "Especially out on the field today. What was all that?"

"Yeah you had some light feet today," Ada added and the boys tromped through the water. "Poor Stiles will be even more of a social outcast now with you starting and all."

Stiles dropped Ada's legs, making her slide off. Her feet landed in a deeper part of the creek. Scott laughed as she kicked water up at them. She pushed her way to land and shook out her went jeans. Scott shrugged before continuing on.

"I just got into the moment. I felt like I had forever to catch the ball. Like I could sense what the next move would be."

Stiles and Ada exchanged looks. "Weird much?" she asked.

Scott let out a laugh. "That's not the weirdest part. I can hear everything and smell everything."

"Yeah like what?" prodded Stiles.

Scott stopped and turned towards them. He took a moment and inhaled. "Like the mint gum in your pocket."

He pointed to the inside pocket of Stiles' jacket. Scott and Ada waited in anticipation. Stiles claimed that he didn't even have any gum on him. Nonetheless, he reached in his pocket and found one stick of gum. He looked to his friend, eyes narrowing.

"Okay…that is really weird." Scott nodded and continued on. He swore it wasn't much further.

"I don't know what's going on. Do you think it has something to do with the bite?" he asked worriedly.

"Like you got an infection or something?" questioned Ada.

"Yeah! Do you think?"

They stopped again. Ada looked to Stiles and then back to Scott. "Yeah…yeah I know of something that could cause what you've been experiencing."

Scott's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Ada nodded. "Yeah the super hearing, smell, strength. It can only be one thing. You're a lycan."

She and Stiles howled like wolves before laughing. Scott glared at them.

"It's not funny," he grumbled.

"Oh c'mon," Stiles said between laughs. "It's a little funny. I mean you said you heard a wolf. And it is a full moon Friday so if you see me in shop melting all the silver I can find…"

This sent the two into a new fit of laughter. Scott let out a breath of impatience. "Why am I friends with you two?"

He continued on, leaving them to laugh. They ran to catch up with him. Ada linked her arm with his.

"C'mon Scott we're just joking. You're taking this too seriously."

"Yeah? What happened to you believing me? You saw it too Ada."

Her smile faltered. "I know. And I do believe you. We're just pulling your leg." Scott shook his head. "Look nothing is wrong with you. It was probably an adrenaline high from the game that gave you temporary super senses. You hear about it all the time with moms and their kids."

He sighed. "Yeah guess you're right."

"Course we're right," Stiles said putting an arm around Scott's shoulders.

Ada raised her brow. "_We?_ Don't you mean I'm right Stiles?"

"Now let's find this body!" he ignored her.

* * *

Where was the body? He swore it was right there. He knew he was in the right spot, he could still see where he fell in the dirt. The body had been right there and now…

"Maybe the killer moved it," offered Stiles.

Scott bent down and pushed leaves aside. "Yeah well I hope they found my inhaler. Those things cost eighty bucks."

"It has to be here Scott. Maybe you could sniff it out." Ada pushed twigs and foliage aside looking for a trace of the inhaler. Though she didn't see why it was important seeing as Scott was fine without it.

As she looked, she felt eyes on her again. Looking up she spotted the figure watching them. Where had he come from? She hadn't heard any snaps of leaves or twigs to signal someone walking. Ada tugged on Stiles' sleeve and nudged for Scott to stand. They looked to her confused as she stared at the newcomer. Following her gaze, the boys came to attention.

The man walked closer to them, each step commanding is presence. "What are you doing here? This is private property."

The three of them gapped at him. Stiles placed who he was within seconds. As Scott tried to explain what they were doing there, Ada tried to place the man's voice. She had heard it before but couldn't quite remember where.

"We were looking for something," Scott stated holding his ground. "But forget it. Sorry."

In a flash the man dug something out of his pocket and tossed it to Scott. Catching it, he realized it was his inhaler.

"There you have what you were looking for," stated the man. "Now scram."

It clicked. It was him, he was the one who had brought her into the Hale house. Ada looked at him with fascination. Looking between the three of them, his eyes lingered on Ada for a moment before he turned and walked away.

"Dude! Do you know who that was?" Stiles burst. "That was Derek Hale!"

"Who?" Scott pocketed his inhaler.

Stiles hit Scott in the arm. "Uhm duh man! The Hale family! All of them were killed like ten years ago in a big fire. Heard only a couple survived, and looks like Derek was one of them."

Scott nodded before noticing Ada wasn't by their side.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" She trotted up to his side, stumbling a little to keep pace.

"I thought I told you to scram," he answered without looking to her.

She shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you." He glanced over at her silently. "It was you wasn't it? You _saved_ me."

He stopped and turned to her. "Don't sound too grateful for it."

Ada shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Yeah well you didn't really save me did you?" He quirked an eyebrow. "I mean I had it sorted before you got there."

"You tripped on a log and then hit your head on another log." The smirk might not have shone on his features, but it was clear in his tone.

"Yeah after I smashed a rock into the wolf's face," she defended.

His eyes narrowed at her. "How do you know it was a wolf?"

"I saw it."

"You _know_ you saw it or you _think _you saw it?" He took a couple steps towards her, fixing his blue eyes on her. There was no doubt he was handsome and his demanding presence made her feel nervous. But she wouldn't let it show, wouldn't let him know the effect he was having. Though he probably knew from experience with other girls.

Taking her hands out of her pockets, she crossed her arms. "I _know_ what I saw. It was ten inches away from my face."

A smirk showed briefly on his lips. He nodded and turned away from her. It took a minute for Ada to realize he was walking away, ending the conversation. But she wasn't done yet. Again she ran to catch up with him.

"So have you seen the wolf?" she asked. "Cause I don't think this was an ordinary wolf. I mean this thing was…"

"What's your name," he interrupted.

Ada paused for a minute. "What?"

"Your name. What is it?"

"Ada Archer."

"Derek Hale," he responded without stopping, offering his hand, or even looking at her. "Well?" he voiced after a moment.

"Well what?"

"Its common courtesy to say thank you to the person you saves you." He glanced over at her. "And, Ada Archer, believe what you want but I did save your skin."

Just as she was about to respond, the cries of Stiles and Scott could be heard. Derek and Ada stopped just as the house came into sight.

"Ad we have to go back," called Stiles.

"Ada c'mon," came Scott's voice. "I got my inhaler let's book it."

Ada sighed. She needed just a couple more minutes with Derek. She still wanted to ask him about the wolf and if he'd seen the body. As she opened her mouth to talk, she discovered that Derek was already half way to the house already.

"Guess that's the end of that," she said with a little disappointment.

Before turning to walk back to the boys, Ada saw Derek pause on the porch of the beaten house. He glanced back at her. She could feel his eyes trained on her even from the distance. Her heart sped up a little, her nervousness coming through. Finally Scott burst through the tees and came up to her side.

He touched her arm, making her jump. "Sorry," he laughed. "You alright? You just took off."

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask Derek some stuff." She shrugged.

Scott nodded before taking notice of Derek on the porch. He wrapped his arm around Ada. "C'mon we should go."

* * *

It was good to see the pup was protective of his friend. Derek watched Scott lead Ada away before going into the house. Shutting the door behind him, surprised it was still intact with what the house had endured, he let a smile come to his face. Ada Archer, funny little human. She was so defensive and determined to show him she was smarter than the average sixteen year old girl. It was cute really, trying to be tough and brave in front of him.

The increase of her heart rate filled his head as he watched her from the porch. Even now when she was far off the thudding rhythm echoed in his mind. It reminded him of his own high school days. Derek could go walking down the halls and a dozen heartbeats would flutter. He used to love that, knowing the effect he had on the opposite sex. But after the tragedy, nothing was fun anymore. His nature, his powers, became tools for survival rather than just being a family trait.

But this Ada Archer, this one human girl, helped him remember the old days. She gave him a moment of peace until he looked around the empty house that once held everyone he ever loved. Derek tore his jacket off and tossed it over the stair banister. He couldn't be thinking about this stuff. Lara was dead, the last main part of his family was gone. And he hadn't been there to help her so now it was his job to find who or what killed her and get rid of it.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter…especially since our smexy Derek made an appearance ;) Major thanks to those who have reviewed and added me or this story to favorites! Oh and if you haven't read my stuff before, I like to incorporate songs and I've found some good ones. **

**I Know I'm a Wolf by Young Heretics (Ada & Derek) **

**Cooler Than Me by Mike Ponser (Stiles and Lydia) **

**Infra-Red by Placebo (Alpha) **


	4. Research

Throughout the week, Scott continued to show his new strengths in lacrosse. Stiles and Ada watched with fascination and concern. There was definitely something going on not only with Scott but with the calls Stiles' dad had been getting. Listening in to the calls made Stiles wonder. For one thing there had been reports of wolf attacks just a couple months ago and in LA of all places.

Then came the call that pushed Stiles' suspicion over the edge. Itching to tell his friends, Stiles half ran and half tripped to the lacrosse field.

"Scott! Scott you won't believe what I found out!"

Scott shrugged Stiles off, trying to focus on beating Jackson on the field. "Not now Stiles."

He ran a hand over his hair, eyes wide with excitement. "No dude it has to be now! The lab results came back from the dead girl! You'll never guess what it was…"

"Stiles seriously man! Not now." Scott trotted off, Jackson in his sight.

"It was a wolf," Stiles said in a quiet tone. Why was he the only one excited about this? He thought Scott would be ecstatic that there was actually a wolf. Slumping back to the bench, he caught sight of Ada walking to the bleachers with Allison.

Excitedly he ran over to the girls, stumbling to a halt in front of them.

"You okay Stiles?" Allison asked with a smile.

"No I'm not okay," he burst, excitement dripping out of his mouth. He glanced over Allison's shoulder to see Lydia coming towards them. He leaned against the bleachers. "I am so much better than okay because Lydia Martin is around. Hey Lydia."

She looked over at Stiles, stopping his heart for a moment. "Sorry I don't talk to boogers like you."

"Lydia," Allison said in a disapproving tone.

"Yeah speaking of boogers Lydia, you have one…just here." Ada tapped her nose.

"You're such a liar Ada," bit Lydia. But her hand went right to her nose. She quickly ran a tissue along her nose.

Ada tried as hard as she could to hide her smile and not laugh. "No you missed it. It's still there."

Frantically Lydia wiped her nose again and again. Frustrated she dragged a giggling Allison to a seat on the bleachers. Ada let out her laughter while Stiles just sighed.

"Do you have to feud with her?" he asked as he unhitched himself from the bleachers.

Ada nodded, still laughing. "Yes, yes I do. Besides she started it."

"What in the third grade? Just because she told you…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Hey…we're not going there. Did you have something to tell me Stiles? You were pretty animated before Medusa showed up."

"Oh!" He threw his arms up in the air. How could he have forgotten? "The lab came back from the dead girl. It was a wolf!" Ada stared at him for a moment. Stiles put his hands on his waist. "Well? C'mon this is great stuff! Now we know there was actually a wolf! And, just maybe, just _maybe_ we were right about Scott."

"Right about what?" She had an idea of what he might say but she hopped she was wrong.

Stiles let out a breath. "What if Scott…is a werewolf? I mean think about it. The bite, the strength, super sight, super smell…plus he kind of smells like dog."

Ada hit his chest. "He does not! Look Stiles this is ridiculous. You've had too much adderall today…"

"I haven't had any today," he interrupted. Ada raised her brow. Stiles blinked a couple of times before admitting, "Alright so maybe I took a few. But that's not it Ad! Scott could possibly be a werewolf! Think about it. I mean really think…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because…if it is true…I can't think how scary that is for him. And what about when he has to change, the pain he'll go through? What if he kills someone? And…what if it happens to me too?"

Stiles' eyes widened with understanding. "Right you got scratched. A bite or scratch would do it." She nodded. "Can I see it?"

"No. Look just go to the bench. I'll see you after, remember we have to work on English."

* * *

Stiles tossed his backpack to the floor. Ada did the same and flopped down on his bed.

"Alright let's do this," he said sliding into his desk chair.

"Didn't think you'd be this excited to do English." Ada slid her book and notes out of her backpack. Pulling up another chair to his desk she looked at his laptop.

"Who said anything about English?" He gestured to the screen of his computer. A dozen websites on the history of lycanthropy were displayed on the screen.

Ada hung her head. "Stiles," she groaned.

He knew that tone. That was the tone that said she was ten seconds away from giving him a lecture. "Ada if you look at some of these sites…I did some research last night. A lot of what Scott has told us has come up on these sites! I mean that's gotta mean something here!"

"Just stop it Stiles! We are not doing werewolf research! Scott is not a werewolf!" Stiles looked at her for a long moment before dropping his gaze. She watched as he slowly closed his laptop. He stood and grabbed his backpack, dragging his books out. Ada sighed. This was important to Stiles and there was few things that he was genuinely interested in. "Alright."

Stiles sat back in his chair, not looking at her. "Alright what?"

Ada shook her head. "I can't believe I'm…we can do werewolf research…" Stiles looked to her with excitement, a smile plastering to his face. "But, only for half an hour. Then we go over Paradise Lost."

"Half an hour? Ada that will get us nothing. An hour," he pushed.

"Fine. But only _one_ hour. That's it Stiles."

"Deal!" He tossed his book over his shoulder and yanked open his laptop.

* * *

Two hours passed by. Ada had kicked Stiles off the laptop. He was forced to look over notes while she read information off different websites.

_An individual bitten by a wolf will show signs of lycanthropy within twenty-four hours of said bite. _

_Wolfsbane can cause an infected individual to spasm and can restrict their airways. May cause death. _

_An individual scratched or bitten by a man wolf may show signs of strange appetite, advanced hearing, increased strength, or odd behavior. _

"The Romantic period was in the seventeenth century," Stiles voiced.

Ada didn't take her eyes off the screen. "No Stiles."

He looked back to his notes and flipped through the pages. "Well…Jane Austen was part of this time right?"

"No Stiles," she sighed.

He flipped a couple more pages. "Oh I know! Twilight was written during this period." Ada swiveled around and looked at him with wide eyes. "It was a joke Ada. I'm not _that_ stupid."

She shook her head and turned back to the screen. Stiles closed his notes and came over to her side. She sighed and dragged a hand over her face.

"This is everything you already told me. I haven't found any other evidence." Stiles scrolled through an article she had pulled up. It was everything he had already told her. "But you're right."

"I-I'm sorry…what was that?"

"I said you're right." He smiled victoriously. "All of this describes almost exactly what Scott has been showing. He is a…werewolf."

Stiles took a bow. "Thank you, thank you. I mean I hate to say I told you so…but I called it!"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Yeah alright. Just look up some new information. All of this is old news."

She got up from his chair and flopped down on his bed. Stiles hit a couple of websites, scrolling through the information. While he did that, Ada began to think things over. So their best friend was a werewolf. He would change on the full moon into an uncontrollable beast. If it was like what she had seen in movies, then life was about to get ten times harder. Especially if she was also going to turn into one. She was already a bitch once a month and now it would be twice a month.

So she and Scott were werewolves now. If that was so…then that would mean the other one is still out there. Who was it? Who was the one that attacked them? Did they know the person or was it just some random individual they might have passed on the street?

"Hey listen to this," came Stiles' voice, interrupting her thoughts. "A werewolf might mark its victims with their sign or symbol. By doing this, the werewolf may always find them."

Ada groaned. "What does that even mean? Is it going to come after me again? What am I some kind of leftover?"

Stiles shrugged. "Just says they can mark their victims…but wait a minute…I thought you said you got scratched."

"Yeah I did. So what?"

"Well scratched and marked are completely different Ad. Were you scratched or marked?"

She reached back and touched her shoulder. "…marked."

Stiles' eyes went wide. "Can I see it?"

Ada turned and tugged her down until her shoulder was bear. Stiles got up from his chair to get a closer look. The shape of the crescent moon was still raw and red. Lightly he touched the shape carved into her. Letting out a breath he galumphed back into his chair.

"Wow…"

Ada brought her shirt back up over the mark. "What do you think it means?"

"Well it definitely means you won't turn like Scott. So that's good."

"But there's also something bad isn't there?"

Stiles nodded. "The site also says that every mark means something different. A flower means they will come back to tear you up. A circle means they want to turn you. A spiral means revenge…"

"What about the moon?"

He looked back to his laptop. "Don't know. Don't see that one anywhere."

Ada ran a hand through her hair as she stood. "Well guess we will just have to find out. But I have to get to work."

"You're coming to the party tonight right?"

"I'm grounded remember? Because some dope had to go looking for a body in the woods leading me to get stuck in the Hale house all night."

Stiles made a face. "Man that guy sounds like a dumbass."

Ada smiled. "Yeah big time."

"You _have_ to come to the party though." She sighed. "Ada this is Melissa Hutchcraft's big party of the year! You can't miss it. Please come. Pretty please?"

He put on his best puppy eyes. Ada rolled her own but gave in. "Alright I'll come." Stiles smiled as he victoriously pumped his fist in the air. Just as she was about to leave his room, she turned back to him. "Are we going to tell Scott about his…condition?"

Stiles leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand over his head. "Yeah…yeah I'll give him a call right now."

Ada nodded. "Let me know his reaction. I still can't believe this is the conclusion we've come up with."

"You said it yourself Ada, I was right, these sites were right…"

He shrugged. She nodded before turning back and walking out of his room.

**Wow thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you guys seem to like this! Hope this chapter is alright. Will hopefully get more Derek in there. I have a good scene in mind for him and Ada coming up in the next chapter or two =) **


	5. Some party

Lucy's Herbal and Wiccan shop was like a second home to Ada. She had been working there since eighth grade and loved the weird little shop. The burning incense had a calming effect as she walked through the door. The news and realization of Scott's new powers weighed heavy on her mind. Along with that was knowing that she was marked by whoever attacked them that night.

What made it worse was not knowing what the mark meant. Maybe there was a book in the shop that could give her some information.

"Ah there is my favorite employee," Lucy said upon seeing Ada.

Ada set her backpack down behind the counter. "I'm your only employee Lucy."

"And that's what makes you my favorite."

Ada smiled and set to work. She grabbed a box from the back and restocked the shelves. It was surprising to see how many people actually came into the shop. While she restocked, the bell on the door rang out, signaling a customer.

"Ada," called out Lucy. "Can you go to the front?"

Ada set down her box. Coming to the front of the store she hesitated upon seeing the tall figure standing at the front. She looked up at him as she stepped behind the counter. Those eyes were trained on her, his towering presence taking over, her heartbeat rising ever so slightly.

"Derek," she said as greeting.

"Ada."

"Can I help you with something?"

His eyes moved from her and wandered around the shop. "I have a package I need to pick up."

Ada turned and looked in the shelves behind her. A package with his name caught her eye. Looking closely at it, she saw the label of the plants inside. "Monkshood…"

He nodded and grabbed some money out of his wallet. "That's right."

"What do you need it for?" she asked as he tossed the money onto the counter.

"Do you always ask your customers what they are using this stuff for?" He gave her a stern look, making butterflies rise to her chest. "It's personal."

Ada slid the money to her. "Just curious. Not a lot of people come in for Monkshood." She pushed the money into the register. Feeling his eyes on her she added, "But let me guess…curiosity killed the cat."

Derek shook his head. "People seem to forget that the cat has nine lives." Ada looked back to him a little surprised. "You just used one of them."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" asked Ada as she picked up his package. She extended it out to him. "I can't really tell. You never seem to smile."

Derek reached out for the package. His fingers lingered on hers, trapping her hand and the package in his grasp. "I don't really have much to smile about these days."

Ada felt her heart sink a little. His voice got a little deeper, his eyes looked like the sea in a storm, his brow furrowing a little. She could see a deep sadness in his features and felt sorry for him. Was he like this because of what happened to his family years ago? Or was it something more recent that made his blue eyes darken? Their eyes lingered on each other, Ada not taking notice that he had let go of her hand and taken the Monkshood. She watched him head for the door.

"You still owe me a thank you," he called over his shoulder before the door shut behind him.

Ada glared at the door trying to come up with some witty comeback, though he was already gone.

* * *

Ada jumped on her bed, picking up her phone just in time. "What did he say?"

"Hello to you too," responded Stiles.

"Hi Stiles. What did Scott say? How did he take the werewolf news?"

"Oh you know just ripped apart my chair, almost beat my face into the wall, and called me a life ruiner." Ada winced. She probably should have skipped work and stayed to help Stiles break the news.

"Yikes."

Stiles sighed. "You have no idea."

Ada crossed her legs under her. "You're not a life ruiner Stiles."

"Thank you! Mind telling team Jacob that?"

"I mean it's not like you're the one who attacked us that night." She paused for a moment and thought. "You're not are you?"

"Ada!"

She shrugged. "What? Just thought I should ask." Stiles let out a sound of aggravation. "Look we can't expect him to jump for joy about it. At the party we'll talk to him and just…let him know we're here to support him."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. Damn we are good friends!" Ada laughed. "So do you need a ride to the party?"

"Yes please. I told my parents I was going to your place to study English."

"Nice. See yea in a few."

* * *

People and music were spilling out of the house. Cars lined the sidewalks as more and more people arrived. Stiles and Ada walked into the house, greeting people here and there. Stiles attached himself to a group while Ada wandered through the house, mostly looking for Scott. Finally she found him in the back yard. Quickly she walked over to where he was.

"Scott," she said as she reached him. "I know what Stiles told you today was not what you wanted to hear."

"Yeah Ada," Scott said with a little nervous tone.

"But I mean its happening. This is real…"

"Ada…"

"Scott you know the three of us can work through this…"

"Ada," Scott forced. She paused and finally noticed his eyes darting to the left.

Looking to his left she found Alison. "Oh…hey Alison."

Alison smiled as she clung to Scott's side. "Hey Ada. So what's this thing Stiles said? It sounds serious."

Ada and Scott exchanged a quick look. "Oh uhm it was just about a test in this one class that the three of us are taking."

Alison smiled but gave her a confused look. Scott shook his head and gave his friend a death glare. Why did she have to act like Stiles at times? Just bursting out, almost revealing something that would definitely send Alison running the other way. He knew what she wanted to talk about and that was just not an option tonight. Tonight was his night with Alison and nothing, not even being a werewolf, if he was going to accept it, was going to get in his way.

Ada nodded, understanding Scott's look, and smiled bashfully. "Okay well I'm going to go in this general direction," she said pointing to a different part of the yard.

As she walked away from the couple, Ada cursed herself. She really needed to think before she opened her mouth. Before she got too far, a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned to see Scott.

"Scott I'm sorry," she said before he could speak. "I didn't see her. I never would have…"

Scott smiled. "Ada I love you. You're a great friend and I know what you were trying to tell me. But please no lectures or crazy theories or…"

"I leave crazy theories to Stiles." He smiled.

"It's my first date with Alison and I just don't want anything to go wrong."

Ada nodded. Scott hugged her before going back to Alison.

* * *

Ada moved over to a section of the yard where she could just stand and watch her fellow classmates make fools of themselves. Some of them stumbled around in a drunken mess, others danced like a fire was blazing beneath their feet, and others squawked the latest gossip.

While she watched the whole school act like animals, a hand came around hers. She jumped a little at the touch. Turning, she found Derek standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Looking down she saw his fingers lightly clamped around her hand.

"Crashing a high school party." His eyes searched over the crowd of teens before they rested on her.

Ada let out a laugh. "Is your life _that_ boring?"

No smile reached his lips but it was there in his eyes. She smiled for the both of them. Derek scanned the crowd once more before pulling on her hand. Ada's feet stumbled as he led her to where others were dancing. Derek stopped just on the edge of the group. What was he doing?

Derek didn't have to listen to her heartbeat to know she was nervous and unsure. He could feel her pulse clearly through her wrist. He placed a finger at the inside of her wrist and felt it drum, like a trigger getting ready to shoot. Did he make everyone this nervous? Her pulse increased a little more as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Derek what are you doing?"

He gave her a look. "What does it look like? I'm trying to dance with you."

"Why?"

Derek sighed. He took hold of her arms and placed them over his shoulders. "Remember that whole curiosity and cat thing we were talking about? You just used another life. Stop talking Ada."

With her hands hanging over his shoulders, Ada looked around as they danced. People were looking at them, whispering. Just what she wanted, the school whispering about her and Derek Hale. No doubt rumors would circulate next week. As they danced, Derek kept his eyes locked on a specific section.

He had finally spotted Scott and that girl…what was her name? Abby? Alyssa? Adriana? Something with an A. All he knew was that if the pup started to change here, Derek would be ready to take him out in a flash. All he had to do was wait for the first signs of changing. He had seen Scott get close on the lacrosse field a thousand times. He had no doubt on the first full moon the kid would change.

Quickly Derek glanced back to Ada. Thankfully she was looking at the others around them. She didn't seem to notice that he was only using her to keep a close eye on Scott. Looking at her though, and being close to her, he had to admit she was rather nice looking. She was like a rabbit he had seen in the woods. Timid, big searching eyes, heart thumping louder each time he took a step towards her, ready to run at a given moment.

Derek shook his head, getting rid of the predator and prey feeling he had. He didn't want to look at her like a wolf looked at a helpless rabbit. Then suddenly he heard it. Derek's ears perked up to the sound of a painful whimper. He had taken his eyes off Scott for one minute and it had already begun.

Ada took notice as Derek stopped dancing and his body became tense. She followed his gaze in time to see a concerned Alison watching Scott bolt for the door. Ada detached herself from Derek and followed after Scott.

"I'll see what's the matter," she told Alison as she passed by the confused girl. Coming in the house, Ada found Stiles. "What's happening?"

"I think he is shifting." Stiles grabbed her hand and pushed through the crowd after their friend.

The two of them came out in the front yard in time to see Scott driving off and an abandoned Alison watching after him. Stiles was about to walk over and offer her a ride home but he stumbled back as Derek came into view.

"What is Derek Hale doing here?"

Ada shrugged. "Crashing?"

The two of them watched as Derek led Alison to his car and took off.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Excited for the show to start up again soon? I am =D **


	6. Nightcall

Sneaking back into the house was a little trickier than sneaking out. Sure she had a good cover story for going out while being grounded but that wouldn't explain the smell of alcohol and other things. Closing the door quietly behind her, Ada tiptoed to the stairs and made her way to her room. Accomplishing the task like a trained spy, she let out a breath of relief.

Once back in her room she flopped onto her bed and thought about the party. So it was for sure now. Scott was a werewolf and had begun to change. She hopped he was alright. Stiles was going to check on him after dropping her off. She was just glad that Scott hadn't fully changed at the party and gone mad dog on the whole school.

But what stuck most was Derek Hale showing up at the party. She held out the hand he had been holding. She tried to mimic how he had held her hand, trying to remember how his fingers felt clamped around hers. Closing her eyes she tried to picture dancing with him. Her hands dangling over his shoulder, being so close she could smell his natural scent, seeing his blue eyes glitter in the moonlight.

As she thought about dancing with him, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She couldn't have been asleep more than half an hour when the sound woke her. It was a chilling call that broke the silence of the night. Ada's eyes opened as the howl echoed. Sitting upright, she could feel something tugging at her, telling her to go somewhere. The mark on her back burned, causing her to get off the bed and head for the front door.

Ada absent mindedly walked to the back door and out into the woods behind the house. Unsure of where she was going, she let her feet drag her along. Finally she came to a stop just outside of the ruins of the Hale house. As Ada came to a stop in front of the house, she came out of her absent state and looked around her.

"Not again," she groaned. "Why do I end up at this house?" She thought for a moment. How had she even gotten there in the first place? She didn't remember walking there. Hadn't she been in her room?

With a sigh, Ada began to head for the porch. Maybe Derek was there and could give her a ride home. Before she got to the porch she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There was a mound of freshly dug dirt by the side of the house. Her curiosity taking over, she walked over to the mound.

"Guess I used another cat life," she told herself.

Ada nudged the mound of dirt with her foot. The moon provided a little more light for her to see a kind of grave beside the mound. But it was empty. Did that mean something had been dug up or that something was supposed to go in it? Just as the question popped into her head, she heard a sound coming out of the woods. Quickly she ducked around the corner of the house. Just as she did, Derek emerged from the woodwork dragging something behind him.

She watched as he dragged a sack up to the grave. Derek jumped into the hole before carefully lifting the sack in after him. He laid it down at his feet before pulling himself back out.

"Bye Laura," he said before grabbing a shovel.

Ada's eyes went wide. No. No that couldn't be…he couldn't have…Derek killed the girl? He cut her up and was now burying the other half? Oh man she was in a bad place. If he was the killer then there was nothing stopping him from doing the same to her if he discovered her there. Ada had to get away from the Hale house as stealthily as possible. She had to activate her spy mode an slink away back to her house.

* * *

As he filled in the hole, Derek heard a steady heart beat turn into a raging hammering sound. Ignoring it as some animal nearby he continued with his task. However as a twig snapped by the porch he paused and turned. Derek caught sight of Ada moving towards the woods.

She melted into the darkness of the woods, not looking back. So she had seen him burying Laura but what was she doing out here in the first place? First he finds Scott wandering around, like an idiot, trying to pick a fight with an older beta over some girl and now Ada sneaking around his property. Teens these days.

No matter. He would catch up with her in the next day or so and figure out what she was doing. For now he just wanted to give his sister some kind of burial. He wanted to give her something the rest of their family hadn't received, the flames making the house their tomb. His poor sister, who he had promised to protect, deserved this at least.

* * *

"Whoa! Girl in the locker room!"

The boys stared at Ada as she rushed through the locker room searching for her friends. Some of them fumbled for a towel as she passed by while others whistled and called out at her.

"What the hell Archer," Jackson said coming towards her. "This is the _boy's_ locker room."

"Doesn't explain why you're in here Jackson," she threw at him. "You're clearly too pretty to be a boy."

She tapped his cheek before pushing past him. He glared at her back, gritting his teeth. Ada finally found her boys. Both looked astonished as she came up to them.

"What are you doing?" Scott shot up from the bench. He glanced around nervously to see if coach was anywhere to be seen. "Are you mad? Coach is gonna have you tossed out of here."

Ada shook her head. "I don't care. I found out something major last night!"

"Yeah me too," Scott mumbled, dropping his gaze. "You guys were right."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," Stiles smiled. Scott gave him a look.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked.

Scott nodded. "I figured out who bit me. It was Derek. He's the werewolf we saw that night."

"That actually makes sense." She paused and looked between Scott and Stiles. Before continuing, she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Last night I heard something howl and then I somehow ended up at the Hale house. I saw Derek…burying the other half of the body."

"No freaking way," Stiles said in amazement. "Oh man. Ada you have to show us."

"Stiles," she groaned.

He gave her a look and ran his hand over his buzz cut. "C'mon! You can't tell me this stuff and expect me to sit by. You guys are finding all the cool stuff!"

"Dude its half of a dead girl. It's not cool."

"It is to me."

"You worry me," Ada said putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm worried about me too," he nodded. "C'mon guys. We gotta go."

Scott sighed and looked to Ada. "Alright. We'll wait till Derek goes out tonight and then we'll have a look."

* * *

Stiles let out a sound of aggravation. "Doesn't this guy ever leave?" They had been sitting in the Jeep for two hours waiting for Derek to get in the car and go. "I mean he's got to eat or something right?"

"Patience is a virtue," Ada stated in a bored tone.

"Why can't hurry the f up be a virtue?"

"Dude seriously I am ten seconds away from punching you in the head," added Scott. Ada laughed. "This was a bad idea. We should go."

"No way!" burst Stiles.

"Scott we can't go now. We've been waiting two hours. He's gotta leave soon," added Ada.

Sure enough, just as she spoke, the front door creaked open and Derek came walking out. He trotted down the stairs and over to his car. As they watched him, Ada placed a hand on the scratch on her shoulder. So it had been him to gave her this mark. He should be able to tell her why and what it means. She would just have to muster up a hell of a lot of courage to confront him about it.

Finally Derek pulled away from the house. Stiles started the car and his Jeep replaced Derek's car. They climbed out of the car and Ada led them to the grave.

"Alright guys," Stiles said as he handed Scott a shovel, "let's do this."

Ada held a flashlight as the two boys dug. After fifteen minutes of not finding anything she began to get nervous.

"What if he comes back?" she finally asked.

"Then he high tale it out of here," Scott said throwing dirt over his shoulder.

"And what if he comes after us?"

Stiles leaned against his shovel. "I thought about that. If he comes after us, we split up and whoever he catches first…well that blows."

"Wow Stiles I'm impressed." Scott stopped for a moment and leaned on his shovel.

"Really?"

"Yeah that's by far the crappiest plan you've ever come up with."

Stiles' expression went flat. "Just keep digging."

After a few more shovels of dirt, they finally hit the sack. Quickly the boys picked at the rope around it.

"Hurry up dude," demanded Stiles.

Scott huffed. "I'm trying. Did he have to tie it in a thousand knots?"

Finally they undid the rope and pulled the sack open. The three of them screamed at the sight of a black wolf lying in the cloth of the sack. Scott and Stiles scrambled out of the hole while Ada fell to the ground, flashlight dropping out of her grasp.

"I thought you said it was the other half of the body," complained Stiles.

"It was! It had to be…" But suddenly she wasn't so sure.

"Ada are you sure you weren't just freaked out last night?" Scott asked. "I mean you probably just heard me howl and got wigged out."

"I was so sure…it looked like…" She sighed and dragged a hand through her hair. "I guess I was wrong. Sorry guys."

Scott hugged her to his side. Stiles picked up the flashlight. As he did, he paused upon seeing something.

"Hey look at that." The other two looked to where he was pointing the light. A purple flower was growing on the other side of the grave. "What is that?"

"Monkshood," Ada answered. Scott and Stiles looked to her.

"Monkshood? As in wolfsbane?" questioned Stiles.

Ada nodded. "Yeah. He came in and bought some yesterday. Said it was for personal use," she added more to herself than the others.

Stiles looked at her with wide eyes. "Ada! You didn't think to mention Derek buying wolfsbane?"

"It didn't seem important at the time."

"Didn't seem import…who are you? Are you sure we're friends?" Ada narrowed her eyes at him.

"Will one of you tell me what it means," Scott demanded.

Stiles scrambled up and moved towards the plant. "Its wolfsbane. It's supposedly deadly to a werewolf. There are tons of wives' tales about it and legends."

He pulled the plant up to find it attached to more rope. Stiles pulled on it, creating a spiral in the dirt. Finally he pulled up the last of the rope. As he did the three of them looked down into the grave. The black wolf that had been there was gone and in its place was a girl.

"Guys," came Ada's shaky voice. "I want to go home now."

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Yay the new season has begun =D Has Derek taken his shirt off yet? **


	7. Distractions

"Remind me why I have to do this." The three of them sat in Stiles' Jeep, staring up at the Hale house.

"Because Stiles called his dad," informed Scott. "The cops are on their way but we need Derek to be distracted. If he hears the sirens he could take off and we'd lose him. But if he is distracted then we got him."

She nodded. "But why does it have to be _me?_"

Stiles turned in his seat to look at her. "Cause you and mister tall, dark, and scary have a spark."

"A what?"

"A spark, chemistry. I saw you two dancing at the party. Looked real cozy."

Ada narrowed her eyes at him. "Stiles, first off, you're failing chemistry. You wouldn't even know what it looks like. Second of all, there is no spark."

With that she opened the back of his Jeep and hopped out. Scott and Stiles watched her walk up to the house. Ada paused at the front door unsure if she should knock or just go in. Finally she pushed on the door, creaking as it swung open. Her footsteps echoed as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Derek?" The house was silent. "Derek its Ada." No answer. "Hello?"

"Hello."

Ada jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked to see him standing in the doorway of what used to be a dining room. Letting out a little laugh, she tried to calm her startled heart.

"Do you always just appear out of nowhere?"

Derek leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and cleared her throat. "Figured I should stop by and tell you thanks. So uhm…thanks Derek for pulling me out of the woods that night."

"That's it?" he shrugged.

"Uhm…yeah?" Derek shook his head. "What?"

He unhitched himself from the doorframe. "It was a very forced 'thank you' don't you think?"

Ada's shoulder slumped. "First you insist you _saved_ me. Then you bitch at me for not saying thank you. Once I do say thanks you call it forced. Why does nothing please you?"

Derek moved closer to her. "Are you going to tell me the common courtesy is to say 'you're welcome'?" She nodded. "You're out of luck kid. So if that's all you came for, you can just scurry on home."

"That's not all I came for." He raised his brow. Taking a deep breath, Ada tried to gather all her courage. "I…wanted to ask you…why did you attack Scott and me?"

Derek gave her a puzzled look. "Scott was the only one attacked."

"Scott was the only one _bitten_ but you marked me." He should know that. But it didn't seem like he did know.

"The mark you got, what does it mean?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

He walked closer to her. "Let me see it Ada."

She backed away, a confused look in her eyes. He should know what it means, he should know what it looks like. Unless… "You're not the one," she said as things slowly became clear. "You're not the wolf who attacked us. You didn't give me this mark did you Derek."

"Let me see the mark Ada," he insisted. She stood still as he came towards her. However, Derek paused before he reached her. His head tilted to the side as he listened. "Ada…what did you do?"

She shook her head and shrugged. Before either of them could speak, a loud knock came at the door. Ada jumped as the voice came through the door. His eyes locked on the door.

"Derek Hale, this is the police. We are arresting you under the suspicion of murder."

Derek looked from the door back to her. Ada turned her eyes to the floor, suddenly interested in the laces of her shoes.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"We're coming in," announced the cops.

The door flung open and they entered with guns drawn. They moved around Ada and went straight for Derek. He kept his eyes on her as she began to back towards the door. Ada stopped at the threshold, watching as the cops placed Derek in cuffs. This didn't feel right. If he wasn't the wolf that gave her the mark then that meant there was another out there. That could also mean that he didn't kill that girl and the three of them were sending the wrong person to jail.

Just then, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and dragged her onto the porch.

"Ada what the hell are you doing?" Sheriff Stilinsky pulled her down the steps. "Don't you know he is suspected of murder?"

"I do now."

The sheriff narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing here? Wait let me guess more photos right?"

"Yeah that's right," she answered quickly. "My photography thing…I was just getting some pictures and Derek…"

The sheriff held up a hand to stop her. "Save it Archer. I talked to your parents that day remember? Imagine my surprise when they told me you don't even own a camera."

"About that…"

"Don't bother. Now I'm sure my son and Scott are lurking in the woods watching. So go find them and go home."

"Sheriff we found the body," called one of the cops. Sheriff Stilinsky nodded and walked over towards the side of the house.

Ada ran a hand through her hair. She turned and found Scott and Stiles had pulled up closer to see the action. Both of them waited by the car. Scott gestured for her to come over to them so they could see what happened exactly. Before taking a step towards them, Ada looked back to the house. Two officers brought Derek down the porch steps, hands cuffed behind his back, and towards Sheriff Stilinsky's car.

His eyes were locked on her as they escorted him to the car. Before they could put him in the backseat, Derek broke loose from their grasp and made a direct path towards her. Ada wanted to back up as he came closer but her feet wouldn't budge. What was he going to do? Tear her throat out? Try to kill her? If so could the cops help her in time?

Derek walked right up to her and slammed his lips against hers. Ada stumbled back a little but Derek followed, their lips never parting.

"Hey! Get him away from her," called out one of the officers.

Two of them ran over and grabbed Derek by the arms. They tugged at him, breaking the kiss.

"You're welcome," he whispered to Ada just as the officers dragged him back to the car.

The sheriff came running up to her. "Ada are you alright?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

She stared after Derek feeling breathless. Ada nodded her response. The sheriff ordered her to go home once again before returning to the officers dragging the body out of the grave. Ada stood fixed in place, eyes glued to Derek in the back seat of the car. He looked back at her.

**Sorry this is a short chapter. The reviews are amazing guys! Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to review. I hope you still like the story! **


	8. Dumb luck kid

Stiles came running over to her. He bumped into her, hands resting on her shoulders.

"Whoa…" He looked from the man sitting in the back of the car to his friend.

"Did that actually just happen?"

"Chemistry. I told you!"

"What?" she laughed. "No. What?" Stiles gave her a look before smirking.

He shrugged as he walked backwards away from her. "Deny it all you want Ada. I saw it."

She shook her head before noticing that he was walking towards the cop car. "Stiles what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to your Romeo and then we can go."

"Your dad is going to kill you," she called before he turned and snuck up to the car.

Quickly looking around, Stiles slipped into the car. He turned in the passenger seat to face Derek in the back. Derek kept his gaze directed out the window where Ada stood next to Scott. Stiles quietly watched him for a moment. He didn't feel comfortable with the way Derek looked at her. It was like Ada was life itself. It was fine for him and Scott to see her that way. But for Derek to look at her like that…

"She's not a piece of meat," Stiles finally voiced. Derek turned a bored gaze to the boy. He gulped. "I'm not scared of you." Derek narrowed his eyes. "Okay maybe a little."

"Want to know what you should be afraid of?" Stiles remained silent. "Scott. If he plays in the game he _will_ shift. And if he shifts do you know what will happen?"

"The whole school breaks out into song and we live happily ever after?"

Derek tilted his head to the side. Stiles shrugged and smiled. "The three of you found the body. I'm sure your little brains can figure out the trigger of his shift. Find it and stop him from playing."

Stiles nodded and began to get out of the car but stopped. He turned back towards Derek. "I feel like there should be an ominous 'or else' at the end of that statement."

Derek leaned forward, making Stiles all the more nervous. "Or else nothing will stop him from killing everyone. Even you and Ada."

A hand clamped down on the collar of the boy's shirt. Stiles flew out of the car. He stumbled to gain balance as his father released him.

"I knew it," his father said placing his hands on his gun belt.

Stiles ran a hand over his buzz cut. "How's it going dad? Find anything?"

His father let out a sigh. "Stiles I appreciate you and your friends giving us the tip off."

"No problem. I mean we're like Nancy Drew and the Hardy boys," he shrugged.

"More like the Three Stooges," corrected his father. Stiles' smile slipped.

He shrugged. "Thought you might be proud of us. I mean we did find both halves of the body."

The sheriff paused and looked at his son. "Both halves?" Stiles nodded. "You mean the night you told me Scott was at home and Ada was at the movies?"

"Yeah. Wait…crap."

The sheriff nodded. "Go home Stiles."

"Yup."

* * *

Ada walked over to Scott as Stiles got into the officer's car.

"What is he doing?" Ada shrugged. "Hey you alright?"

"That seems to be a popular question these days." Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. Just…confused."

Scott looked to the car and then back to her. "I heard him say 'you're welcome'. Was that for attacking us? Cause he definitely owes us a sorry. Get this, he told me the bite is a gift more than a curse. I think he's full of it."

"He's not the one Scott." He looked to her sharply. "Derek isn't the one who bit you or gave me a mark."

"What are you talking about Ada? Of course he is."

She shook her head. "He's not. Just think Scott. Does this feel right? Look at him," she pointed to the officer's car. "Does it feel right to see him sitting in cuffs in that car?"

Scott studied the man in the back of the car. Thinking it over for a moment, he supposed it did seem a little wrong. After all what reason would Derek have for attacking them? He didn't know them, he might have passed by them in the hall at school, but there was nothing that would give him reason to hurt them. Then again he had told Scott the first night of his shift that it was a gift not a curse.

Derek had acted like he had been the one to bite Scott. Why would he do that if he hadn't actually been the one to do it? And what about the incident with the hunters and Alison's father? No. No it had to be Derek.

Scott shook his head. "I think he played a trick on you Ada. Derek came after us. He killed that girl."

"Scott you don't really…"

"Don't defend him Ada," bit Scott. "He made our lives hell. We're teenagers and that is enough to handle without all this werewolf crap!"

Before she could argue any more, Stiles came trotting up to them. "Okay so we should go before my dad throws all of us in the back of the car with Sir Glares-A-Lot."

"I told you to leave it alone," Ada stated. Scott opened the back of the Jeep for her.

Stiles climbed into the driver's seat while Scott got into the passenger's. "Try harder next time Ada."

She rolled her eyes as he started the car and began to pull away from the house.

* * *

He could just break the cell door open. All he had to do was run for it. It wasn't like it would be his first time as an outlaw. Though of course they would still think he killed Laura so that would bump him up to most wanted no doubt. Besides the alpha was here in Beacon Hills so running wouldn't really make much sense.

With a sigh he lay back on the cot, placing an arm behind his head. Guess this time he would just have to wait. Things would sort themselves out like they did…some of the time. Derek smirked as he remembered his mother's words.

"You have a lot of dumb luck kid," she'd told him. "You get yourself in a bind and then magically come out of it without a scratch."

He wished that was true all of the time instead of some of the time. But he would take whatever dumb luck came his way. As he lay there, the door to the station opened.

"Hello," came the voice of the officer at the front desk. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to see Derek Hale please." Derek sat up at the familiar voice. What was she doing here?

The officer paused for a long moment. "I'm sorry?"

"Derek Hale. You have him in a holding cell don't you?"

"Well yes but…"

"I'd like to see him."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that."

The girl sighed. "I just want to talk to him is all. I'll be quick I swear."

Before the officer could deny her any further, another voice stepped in.

"Ada," came the tired voice.

"Sheriff Stilinsky," her tone perked up.

The sheriff let out a long breath. "I can take it from here Tom. Thanks. Ada are you unable to understand the gravity of the situation?"

Derek stood and walked over to the bars of his cage. He leaned an arm against the bars as he listened. The sheriff was right. He was accused of murder, wrongly accused, and here she was trying to have a word with him. Was this girl on crack or did she just have a thing for annoying people?

"I just want to talk to him. Just for a sec…"

"No. He is suspected of murder. You and the boys were the ones to report him."

"Yeah but…"

"I said no." The sheriff was growing impatient with her but she just kept pressing it.

"Mr. Stilinsky…"

"Adalwolfa."

Derek listened as it went quiet for a long moment. That name…why did it sound familiar? Finally Ada spoke, the cringe clear in her tone.

"You used my full first name…"

"Yes I did."

"Why is it that adults always use the full name when they are upset with the kid?"

The sheriff let out a little laugh. "So the kid knows the adult is not messing around. Now look Ada I am doing all this for the protection of the town and you. So please don't push it."

Derek heard her sigh in defeat. "Alright. I've got work anyway. See yea sheriff."

The door to the station opened and closed. The sheriff shuffled around the front of the station for a minute before heading back towards the holding cells. Derek watched the man walking down his way.

"Any visitors for me?" he asked as the sheriff passed by. Sheriff Stilinsky paused and looked to the man in the cell.

He walked back and looked at Derek directly. "I don't know what you did to that girl but I love her as if she were my own daughter. Guilty or not, you don't go near her."

Derek unhitched himself from the bars. "You can tell me to stay away from her all you want. But apparently she can't stay away from me."

Sheriff Stilinsky glared at his prisoner. Oh if only looks could kill. Derek watched the man walk away before he went back to lying on the cot. If only Ada would stay away from him. The sheriff was right to tell her to keep away but would she listen? Ada didn't seem to realize how dangerous things were. There had to be a way to make her understand that.

But it was a little bit his fault. If he hadn't kissed her then maybe she wouldn't be coming around the station trying to talk to him. Why had he kissed her anyway?

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. Double sorry that this is a short chapter. I've got summer school coming up so it might take me time to update again. Thanks for hanging in there and reading! Appreciate the reviews! **


	9. Meaning

Quickly greeting Lucy and apologizing for being late, Ada dumped her bag off behind the counter and set to her task. Derek wasn't the one who gave her the mark and most likely wouldn't be able to tell her what it meant. So she would just have to figure it out for herself.

Ada moved over to the bookshelves and scanned each title. Finally she narrowed it down to three possible books that might have some information. She dragged them up to the counter and sat on the stool. Searching through every page was making her anxious and impatient, especially when each book was a hundred plus pages. About ready to give up, she came across something at last.

"The symbol of the crescent moon has had many meanings in different religions and cultures," she read out to herself. "But it is most commonly known as a sign of fertility, related to life and death. It was later transferred to Diana (Artemis), offspring of the earth mother, and known not only as virgin but as protectress of the newborn and symbol of fertility in her own right. It is also commonly referred to as the generating, or waxing, moon."

Ada read over the text five times. Fertility, life and death, protectress of the newborn…what did any of that mean? Was she supposed to be some protector to new werewolf cubs? Did that mean Scott? Cause she didn't need to be branded for that job. She had played protector to Scott, and Stiles for that matter, since the sixth grade. Letting out a sigh she looked up from the book and jumped.

Scott stood in front of the counter with an amused look. "Sorry Ad."

"Are you trying to make me seize up?" She rebalanced herself on the stool before continuing. "What are you doing here? Thought you guys had lacrosse practice.

"Coach canceled it. I really did some damage to Jackson and Danny last practice." He shrugged. The damage to Danny was intentional but the damage to Jackson was. "Stiles wants us to meet him at the field. Says he found the trigger to my shift."

Ada closed the book and eased off the stool. "Well I've got work so…"

Scott watched as she placed the books back in their spots. He lowered his head. "You angry with me? It's about Derek isn't it?" She didn't answer. "Ada I'm sorry but if Derek didn't do this…who did? It scares me to think there is another out there that we don't know about."

She shoved the last book onto the shelf and turned towards him. She hugged him tightly. "Yeah me too."

He let her go. "Do you think Derek is trying to help?"

"I think…he might know some stuff. Maybe he can give us a couple answers." Scott nodded. "So what's this trigger Stiles was talking about?"

Scott shrugged. "Not sure but he told me to get Coach's heart monitor."

**Alright here is a little something for yea. A little insight to the mark on Ada. Hope you like =) **


	10. Figuring things out

"McCall has got some real strength," said Danny rubbing his still sore neck. "I'm still bruised," he said as half of the team walked towards the parking lot. Jackson followed dully behind the rest of the group.

"Yeah," answered Greenburg. "Where was this talent last year?"

"Seriously. I mean we wrecked the competition last year but if we'd had McCall…" Danny whistled.

This caught Jackson's attention. Greenburg was right. Where was this talent last year? He remembered seeing Scott try out for first line and flopped on his face. So how come all of a sudden he was good? No better than good, he was downright amazing. Though Jackson would never say it out loud.

While mulling this over, Jackson paused by the field. Standing by the bleachers, he saw Stiles and Ada tying Scott's hands behind his back. What were these three idiots up to?

* * *

"I'm not really sure…" Scott began.

"Hush," Stiles interrupted. He handed Ada a stick and picked up his own. "Right so everyone understand what's happening?" Scott and Ada shook their heads. Stiles sighed. "Ok Scott's got the heart monitor on."

"Which I stole from Coach."

Stiles shook his head. "The proper word is borrowed. So he has it on and I have Coach's phone to track his heart rate."

"Which you stole from Coach," offered Ada.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah okay that one I stole. But not the point! The point is Scott's trigger. Which is…" He looked between his friends. They shook their heads. "C'mon guys! Think about it. Lacrosse makes him shift because it is an angry sport. You shifted the first full moon because I told you Derek took Alison home. And that made you…"

"Angry," Scott said in realization. "The trigger is anger. I get it! But how is that going to help me?"

Stiles chuckled and picked up a ball with the stick. "That's where we come in."

Scott watched nervously as Ada and Stiles took their places. A cluster of balls lay at their feet, sticks in their hands, and Scott defenseless. Stiles turned on the Coach's phone, Scott's nervous pulse registering on the screen.

"Remember," called Stiles, "don't get angry."

His arm went back and cracked forward. The ball went spinning towards Scott, hitting him in the shoulder. He called out in pain and stumbled back a little. Ada couldn't stop herself from laughing a little. This would be perfect release from the fight they had over sending Derek to jail.

She scooped up a ball and sent it flying at his leg. Direct hit. Another howl of pain. Stiles looked to the phone to see the heart rate still steady and under control. They continuously scooped up balls and sent them whizzing at their friend. Scott protested each one.

"Guys this really blows," he cried as Stiles and Ada high fived their last shot. His heart rate slowly rose as the attacks continued.

"Don't get angry," Stiles called as he sent the last ball hurdling into Scott's chest.

That was the pushing point. Scott dropped to his knees, the phone beeping madly with his pulse. Stiles and Ada dropped their sticks and ran over to him. Breaking his bonds, he dug his fingers into the grass, pulling up innocent blades and the dirt they clung to. Ada and Stiles exchanged looks as their friend huffed and puffed to gain control. After a few minutes his breathing returned to normal, grip loosening on the grass.

Ada placed a hand on his back. Scott sat back on his heels still trying to catch his breath. The frantic beeping on the phone slowed, signaling his heart rate was back to normal.

"I did it," he breathed giving them a little smile. "I controlled it."

"How?" asked Ada.

Scott placed a hand over his chest. "I heard Alison. She was talking to Lydia. Saying how much she likes me." He smiled widely.

Stiles patted him on the back. "Well there you go. The trigger and the solution all in one day. I'm proud of us."

* * *

Jackson laughed at each hit. He wished he could be out there throwing balls at McCall. It would serve him right for damaging Jackson's shoulder. He was impressed with Stiles' aim and Ada wasn't half bad either. The last hit went right into Scott's chest. Jackson winced and laughed harder as the boy fell to the ground.

But his laughing stopped as he watched closely. Scott's breathing wasn't normal. His back arched as he took in a breath, his hands digging into the grass. What was going on with this kid? Stiles and Ada rushed over to him and then finally he sat up. Jackson had his suspicions about Scott's new found talent in lacrosse but this confirmed it.

He must be coming down from a high. His drugs must be wearing off. That had to be it. McCall was using to make himself better, tired of sitting on the side lines. Jackson clenched his jaw, a determined look coming to his eyes. Whatever McCall was using he would find out but it wouldn't be from Scott directly. No he had to be sneaky about it. He looked to the other two dopes. Stiles wouldn't tell him anything but Ada…

She'd had a crush on him since eight grade. No problem. All he had to do was turn on the charm and she would melt into his hands. Perfection. Jackson focused his sights on the girl as a wicked smile came to his lips.

"Tomorrow you're mine Archer."

* * *

Ada sighed as she closed her door. She loved her dad but couldn't stand watching another minute of the documentary on World War II. She would have watched TV with her mom but she was still in her home office working. It was worth going to bed early to escape the sounds of Hitler and his troops and the sad stories of old American soldiers.

Pulling back the covers on her bed she heard a tapping sound. It almost sounded like it was coming from outside. Just as she looked to the window, a dark figure came crawling through. Ada let out a surprised blaring scream. This took the figure by surprise, sending them to the ground with a loud thump. As the light came over the mass on the floor, she saw it was Derek.

"God you have a pair of lungs on you," he said standing and fixing his leather jacket.

"Ada!" came her father's worried voice. Derek gestured for her to stop her father from coming in and seeing him.

Ada quickly headed for the door but it was too late. Her father opened the door and came in. Derek pressed himself against her wall. Luckily her father had his eyes locked on her and didn't see the enigmatic man.

"Are you alright? Why did you scream?"

Her eyes briefly darted to Derek. "There…was a _huge_ spider. It crawled over my foot. You know how I hate spiders," she laughed. "I got it though. Threw a shoe at it."

"I'm guessing that's the thump I heard." She nodded. Her father shook his head but smiled. "Look at you. You used to always call me in to take care of spiders but now you do it all by yourself."

She smiled and shrugged. "Have to learn to kill my own spiders right?"

Her dad laughed and walked over to her. Giving her a hug he said, "My little spider fighter."

Ada looked over her dad's shoulder to see Derek roll his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him before her dad pulled back and kissed her head. They said goodnight and Ada made sure he turned a certain way so he wouldn't catch sight of Derek. Finally she closed her door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Spider fighter?" Derek moved away from her wall.

"Shut up," she said turning to face him. "What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be in jail."

Derek looked around her room. He moved over to her bookcase, filled with movies, and shrugged. "They let me out. Didn't you hear? Lab came back, determined it was an animal attack. And I am clearly not an animal."

"Clearly." She watched him as he moved around her room. "So I guess I really owe you a sorry then."

"You knew it wasn't right sending me off," he said picking up her panda pillowpet. "Scott is the one who owes me a sorry."

Ada grabbed her panda back from him and clutched it to her chest. "You listened to my fight with Scott." He nodded as he moved to look at the pictures on her wall. "And you knew I was there that night you buried the other half." Again he nodded. "You called her Laura. Who was she?"

His eyes dropped from the pictures but he didn't turn to face her. "She was…_is_…my sister. The only family I really have left."

"Sorry," she said quietly. He turned to face her. Standing there, clinging to her pillow, she looked like a scared rabbit. Damn the wolf in him for making her look this way. As they stood there in silence, Ada thought about something that had been eating away at the back of her mind. Setting down her pillow she walked towards him. "Derek."

"Hmm?" He stood still as she moved closer, his eyes locked on her.

"You kissed me," she said with a slight smile. "Why?"

Damn. What could he say to throw her off, to stop her from looking at him with those crushing eyes? He shrugged. "Three pathetic teens got me arrested for my sister's murder. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Her brow furrowed together as her mouth opened to retort but closed again. Turning away from him she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Good she was annoyed with him. "I need you to talk to Scott. Convince him not to play this Saturday."

She snorted as she sat on her bed. "Good luck with that. Why don't you tell him?"

"I tried but he doesn't seem to understand. I even tried to get Stiles to convince him. But God knows that boy can't do anything right."

"Hey," she said pointing to him, "back off Stiles. He's smarter than he looks."

Derek snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it." Ada narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you going to help me?"

She looked at him for a moment before answering, "Nope."

Derek growled out a sound of frustration. "Why not?"

"Because we figured out his trigger and he can control it. So if that's all you wanted to talk about you can scurry on home," she gestured for him to go back out the window.

Instead Derek took a step closer to her bed. "That's not all. I really came here to see your mark. I didn't get the chance before the cops busted in."

Ada perked up a little. Maybe if he saw it then he could confirm or deny what she read in the book. "Yeah…uhm…just…" She tried to figure this out. Showing him would mean taking off her shirt and there was no way she was going to let Derek Hale see her in her bra. "Hold on."

Derek watched as she scrambled off her bed and into the bathroom. Ada shut the door and removed her shirt. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself. The strap of her bra was already down, it killed to have it over the mark. Before going back out, she glanced at it in the mirror. The redness had gone down but it still hurt. With a nod to her reflection she opened the door with a hopeful heart.

She took his hand and lead him over to where there was more light. She turned so her back was to him. Derek tucked her hair over her shoulder, the carved skin coming into view. Derek let his fingers ghost over the mark. Ada closed her eyes at his touch. So gentle and cool. The symbol looked familiar and he had heard his aunt mention it before but couldn't quite remember her words.

"Hmm," was his response.

Ada turned her head slightly towards him. "Hmm? What does 'hmm' mean?" He didn't respond. "Derek?" She turned to see him heading for the window. "Wait where are you going? Do you know what it means?" She followed after him. "I read in this book at work that it…"

He paused at her window and turned to face her. Ada came to a sudden stop in front of him, their faces inches away from one another. Ada stared up at him a little taken aback at how close she was to him.

"I'm not exactly sure what it means." A look of disappointment registered in her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips. Derek released his own sigh. "What I mean is I think I know but I'm not a hundred percent. I need to do some research of my own. Alright?"

"Yeah sure." She took a couple steps back from him. The stress and disappointment made his stomach knot. He couldn't leave her like this.

Derek placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll figure it out Ada. I promise. Don't worry I got this."

She nodded and gave him a half hearted smile. Derek could still see the distress but it was all he could do for now. Giving her a little nod he turned and eased himself out the window. Ada leaned out the window and watched him cross the front yard. As he glanced back at her, his eyes blazed blue in the darkness.

* * *

There she was, sitting with her usual dunce crew (not including Alison and Lydia of course…though Lydia he wasn't so sure).

"Alright Jackson," he told himself. "Time to turn on the charm buddy."

He smirked as he walked up to the lunch table and set his try down on the other side of Ada. No one really noticed except Lydia. She watched as her boyfriend turned his full attention to Ada, putting his best smolder on. Jackson leaned his arm on the table and looked at Ada.

Ada and the rest of the table turned their attention on him as he spoke. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Scott turned his head like a curious puppy. The water Stiles had been drinking dribbled out of his mouth. Alison paused in taking a bite. Lydia's eyes went wide. Ada leaned back in her chair and gave him a look.

"Did it hurt when your parents dropped you on your head as a baby?" Scott and Alison laughed. Stiles shoveled food into his mouth with a smile. Lydia glared. They all looked to Jackson for his reaction. He laughed taking them all by surprise.

He leaned towards her. "Oh Ada, Ada, Ada." He ran a finger along her bangs, down to her neck. "You're always so witty and sassy." He moved closer so that his lips were at her ear. "I love a girl with bite."

"Oh my God," she pushed away from him. "What is with you?"

Jackson shrugged, leering at her. "Just trying to compliment you. You're looking particularly lovely today my dearest lab partner."

Scott gripped the spork in his hand so tightly it cracked in half. Stiles stared at Jackson, food spilling out of his astonished mouth. Ada narrowed her eyes at Jackson.

"Okay I'm going to go. Stiles, Scott, Alison I will catch up with you later." she said gathering her trash onto her tray. Turning to Jackson she said, "Jackson next time keep you compliments clandestine. If you'll excuse me I'm going to run scalding water over the places you just touched me."

With that Ada stood and walked away from the table. Jackson cursed under his breath. This was supposed to be easy. She was practically drooling over him in eight grade. Why wasn't she swooning under his smolder? Lydia slammed her hands on the table.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." Jackson ran a hand through his hair. She reached over and took a fist full of his shirt. "Jackson why were you hitting on Ada? Do I have to remind you that you and I are _dating_?"

He turned a cold gaze on her. "I really wish you wouldn't Lydia. Now let go of my shirt."

Her mouth dropped open but she released him. Jackson stood with his tray and left the table. Alison, Scott, and Stiles sat quiet for a moment as Lydia tried to process what happened. Finally she adjusted herself and cleared her throat.

"Fine. I see how it is. If he thinks after that, that I'm going to do anything special for him tonight…"

Stiles sat a little straighter in his chair. "What kind of special things?" he asked wide eyed.

Lydia popped her hip and placed a hand there. "Only things you dream of Stilinsky."

Stiles made some kind of a sound and sunk into his chair. Then suddenly he sat up again. "Hey what does clandestine mean?" Scott shrugged.

"Oh," began Alison, "doesn't it mean…"

"It means secret you dope." All eyes looked to Lydia. She shrugged. "What? It's in the lyrics of Popular." They looked at her blankly. "Wicked duh."

Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder. As she walked out of the cafeteria she began to sing the song.

**Okay so longer chapter, Derek is in there, and we've got some good stuff. Happy? I expect a lot of reviews people! Nah just kidding…or am I? **


	11. Hunted

**Wow you guys did give me quite a lot of reviews. Thanks! I really do appreciate the fact you guys take time to read this stuff and tell me what you think. It is important to me to see what you lot think and to see that you're happy with the story. I mean…okay I know, I know. Shut up and get to the good stuff….**

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for you."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Yeah but would you stay there?" Jackson dragged a hand over his face. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in a less than charming tone.

"These crappy pick up lines, calling me lovely…you're trying to get something and it's not my V card." She looked him over with suspicion. "So what is it?"

Jackson slammed a hand down on the counter of their lab station. "Can't I just be nice to you?"

"No."

"Ada and Jackson," came the always annoyed voice of their teacher. "Do I need to remind you that during class your mouths should be shut?" Jackson shook his head and got his books out. "Maybe I should put shock collars on you so that you'll learn to never talk again."

Ada narrowed her eyes. "That's child abuse sir."

"Really? I see it as dimwit abuse. Now quiet."

Jackson and Ada gave each other a mutual look of aggravation as class began.

* * *

Fine if charm wasn't going to win her over then force would. He spun her around and pushed her against the bank of lockers. Hands came down at either side of her head, trapping her in place. Jackson leaned towards her to make sure his point was clear.

"Alright Archer I tried the sweet way. Seeing as that didn't get your attention, we're going to try it another way."

"Get away from me!" She pushed at his chest in vain.

"You are going to tell me what McCall is on! Hmm what is it? What is he taking to make him so good?" He looked in her eyes for any sign of an answer. "Tell me!"

"Nothing! Scott isn't taking anything." Anger registered in his expression. Ada shook her head. "You're that self obsessed aren't you Jackson? You can't stand that Scott is better than you."

"He is in no way better than me," he growled.

"Of course he is! He is a better person than you, a better boyfriend, a better friend, and now a better lacrosse player. News flash, get over yourself!"

Before he could yell again, Ada kicked her knee up into his groin. His hands released her as they gripped his sore ego. Not satisfied, she took his head and pushed it into the bank of lockers. He screeched in pain, one hand on his ego and the other at his head. Ada backed away from him and bumped into their science teacher.

"What's going on here?" He looked to Ada and the crumpled form of Jackson. "What did you do?"

"I'll get you for this Archer!" Jackson got out between pathetic sounds of pain.

Ada turned and headed for the door to the parking lot.

"Ada! Ada Archer get back here young lady," called their teacher.

Ignoring the calls, she ran till she reached the Jeep. Quickly she climbed in and let out a breath of relief as the door shut behind her. Stiles turned to her as he started the car.

"You alright? Looking a little more flushed than usual."

She nodded. "Peachy."

He shrugged. "Right I'm taking you to work then right?"

She nodded her response. As Stiles pulled into the line of cars, Ada looked out the window and smiled.

* * *

Ada tapped her fingers on the counter. She had pulled out the book again and looked up the crescent moon. Reading the information over and over made her feel more anxious. Derek said he thought he knew what it meant but she hadn't got the chance to tell him what she found.

Maybe if he knew what she had found then it would ring a bell or it would be wrong. She hoped it was wrong. She didn't want anything dealing with fertility carved on her back. She was only sixteen and didn't need any werewolf trying to…it made her shiver even thinking about it.

That was it. After work she had to go to Derek and talk to him. Not only about the mark but about her scrap with Jackson. Eyes constantly darting to the clock, Ada fidgeted with the urge to get to Derek's. Every time she would look at the clock she would think about leaving which lead to thinking about getting to the Hale house. In turn this lead her to think about Derek. Those blue eyes, his gentle touch, his towering presence, the rough kiss he gave her before the cops tore him away.

"Ada did you hear me?" Snapping out of her inner thoughts Ada looked to see Lucy standing in front of her.

"What? Sorry."

Lucy shook her head but smiled. "I said you can go now. You've put in your hours for today."

Grabbing her backpack she ran for the door. "Okaythanksbye!"

_Move faster feet_, she thought as she walked down the street. She would run to the Hale house if it didn't look so suspicious. Random girl who fingered the Hale boy for murder running towards his house. Totally normal. Instead she walked as quickly as her feet would allow. A car honked behind her, giving her hope that it might be Stiles. She loved having a friend with a car to cart her around to any strange destination.

Though as she turned she saw her mother. Curses.

"Hi sweetie butt," her mother called out as she pulled up to her daughter. Ada cringed at her mother's nicknames for her.

"Mom. Thought you'd still be at work."

Her mother shrugged. "It's Friday. I don't want to work anymore. Just got some True Blood discs from Netflix. Thought we could watch them tonight."

Ada nodded. "Yeah sure. We can do that. See yea."

As she turned to walk her mother called out to her again. "Where are you going?"

"Uhm…"

"I came to pick you up. Lucy said you'd already headed home."

"Right," she answered slowly.

Her mother waited for a moment. "Well get in Ada."

Okay then, going to Derek's would have to wait. Hopefully not for too long though.

* * *

After dinner Ada volunteered to do dishes while her parents continued their conversation. Once she was done she ran up to her room and grabbed her cell phone.

"I'll see yea guys later," she called as she headed for the back door.

"Where are you off too?" questioned her mother.

"You're still grounded missy," added her father. "Come sit back down and have some cookies or something."

Ada bit her lip as she thought. "Stiles and I have to work on English. We have this paper on Othello due next Wednesday. He _really_ needs my help."

"Well can't you just…what Facebook him or something?"

"Dad this is Stiles we are talking about. Facebook is his way to stalk Lydia not a resource for homework."

Her father nodded. "You're right. You should go."

Ada thanked him and headed for the door. Her mother got up and followed her. "Wait we were supposed to watch our show."

She grabbed her house keys, turned on the porch light, and opened the door. "Yeah we can do that tomorrow. Okay momma? Bye."

With that she went out the door. Making sure it didn't look weird that she was heading for the woods and not Stiles' house, Ada walked down a block before cutting through someone's yard to the woods.

* * *

She didn't bother knocking this time. The door opened with the typical haunted house creaking sound.

"Derek it's just me," she called out as she closed the door behind her. "We need to seriously talk about the mark. And I hate to admit it but you're right. Scott shouldn't play." She headed towards the stairs. "I think Jackson is catching on and trust me he is the last one you want knowing."

Empty silence answered her. Ada looked up the stairs wishing she had brought a flashlight. It was so dark. How did he walk around this place without crashing into walls or falling through holes in the floorboards? Cautiously she put a foot on the first stair, taking a tight hold of the banister, and made her way up.

"Derek. Come out, come out wherever you are," she announced. Getting to the top she looked down both ends of the hallway. "C'mon. Show your smug werewolf face. I swear if you poof out of nowhere I will shatter your eardrums with a scream."

Still no answer from mister I'm going to be miserable all my life. Finally making a decision, Ada looked down the end of the hall that wasn't completely burned away. The door was open to the first room she came upon. Inside was a bed that looked like it hadn't been touched since the morning of the fire. Where did Derek sleep then? Did he ever sleep? She walked in and looked around. Curiosity costing her yet another cat life. Six down. She smiled to herself over her little joke with Derek. He would probably scold her for using her cat lives so carelessly and always on him.

Looking around the rest of the room she spotted a picture frame. Ada picked it up and wiped the ash and dust away with her sleeve. Four pictures were placed in the frame. The first was of a smiling Derek, only a couple years younger than he was now, with children hanging from his flexed arms. The second picture was of all the kids tackling Derek to the floor. Ada's smile grew at the proof that he did smile and know how to have fun at one point in his life.

The third picture was of the girl, Laura, in a Beacon Hills cheerleading uniform. It gave Ada chills to see Laura smiling, pink, and alive instead of the way they found her in the grave that night. A look of fear in her eyes, gray dull skin, and dead. The smile dropped from Ada's lips remembering finding her that night. She demanded that the boys take her home immediately, unable to stop herself from crying on the ride home.

Looking to the fourth picture, her frown deepened. The last picture was of the Hale family in entirety. Aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings, parents. Ada's eyes went directly to a man with an arm slung around a woman and a little girl clinging to his side. She had never seen him before and yet there was something about him. Something tugged at her gut and mind as she looked at his smiling face. The tug at her insides felt the same as it had the night she had found Derek burying Laura's other half.

It was an unconscious, powerful, demanding tug. A creaking sound got her attention, the tugging ebbed away as she set the picture down and walked out of the room. Coming back to the stairs she hoped to find Derek but no such luck. Guess talking with him would have to wait another day. On her way down the stairs, her foot nudged a piece of burned wood.

Looking down she noticed it made a dark smudge on the floor. Ada smiled to herself as an idea came in mind. Picking up the piece of wood she went down to the first step and wrote upwards.

**HERE**

**WAS**

**ADA **

She set the wood down and dusted her hands off on her jeans. There. Now when he went upstairs he would see the message 'Ada was here'.

"I came to you. Now you come to me," she said in a satisfied tone.

* * *

Woods. Dark woods. Dark dangerous woods. She really should have planned this better. Though of course if her mother hadn't been stalking her in the car she could have been at Derek's when there was still light. But no. Instead she was out here in the dark, alone, and a little nervous.

Ada tried to walk as quietly and quickly as she could. As it turned out quiet and quick did not go well together. There were too many leaves and twigs to step on and make a surprising loud sound. Though in dead silent woods what did she expect?

"I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest," she said to herself as she walked. "Perfect. Unless some hottie huntsman wants to come and rescue me," she called out to the trees. She smiled and shook her head.

Just then arms came around her, a body tackling her to the ground. Ada spun around just before she hit and came face to face with glowing yellow eyes.

"Scott?"

"Quiet," he ordered in a gruff voice. He quirked his head up, scanning the woods.

Ada looked him over. She had never seen him wolf out before, not like Stiles had witnessed. It was still visibly him. He just had hair on his face, his nose crinkled as his canines bared, eyes a glowing yellow, and nails that would rip through anything.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Look at you."

A clawed hand came over her mouth. "Hush Ada. Stay quiet."

As he scanned the woods, his ear perked up with the sound of footsteps running to them. A voice soon followed.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to…really? What is _she_ doing here Scott?" Derek came into view, a serious look of annoyance on his handsome features. Ada waved to him, Scott's hand still over her mouth.

"Don't ask me," Scott said looking down at his friend. "What are you doing here?" Ada mumbled an unintelligible response through his hand. Scott removed his hand. "What?"

Before she could answer Derek interrupted. "There's no time. They're still on our trail. We need to go."

Scott stood and helped Ada up. "What about her? We can't leave her Derek. What if they find her?"

"Who?" questioned Ada.

"She can't come with us. She'll slow us down." Derek looked to her with resentment. Ada shied away from his gaze like a child who had taken a cookie before dinner.

"I'm not leaving her alone," Scott commanded as he took a step towards Derek.

Derek looked to Scott and then back to Ada. "Fine. But we have to go now."

He took the lead while Scott took hold of Ada's hand, careful not to scratch her. He gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance and what looked like a smile. Though to her it looked like he was showing his teeth in preparation to yank out her throat. Ada gave him a weak smile back.

"C'mon! Let's go, as in tonight people," demanded Derek.

Scott led Ada long as he followed Derek through the woods. While they went along Ada wanted to ask questions but refrained sensing that absolute silence was important. They couldn't have been walking for more than fifteen minutes when something came whizzing by them. An arrow lodged in a tree close to Scott and Ada before a flare type of thing burst out of the tip.

The both of them were temporarily blinded and another arrow came flying. It found its home in Scott's arm, causing him to let go of Ada's hand. He yowled in pain. Derek trotted back over to them, taking a protective stance in front of them. Ada tried to pull the arrow out of Scott's arm but there was no time. Four figures emerged from the woodwork and advanced on them.

"Get him out of here," ordered Derek. Without hesitance Ada placed a hand on Scott's back and lead him towards an opening in the attack. Just then an arrow headed directly for Derek's heart. He caught the object and snapped it in two.

Turning he found the culprit. "Hello Derek. So good to see you again."

"Argent."

**Evil cliffhanger is evil =} **

**So who do we have here? Is it Kate? Is it the dad? Is it possibly the mother? Could it even be Alison? So many Argents to choose from. We will have to see…. **

**The line "I'm not Snow White…" is from Wonderland by Natalia Kills. **


	12. Who are you really?

**Daddy Argent it is. **

"Been a while Derek," Argent said as he came into a patch of moonlight. Derek's eyes gleamed with a supernatural blue. "Where was it we last saw each other? Was it San Francisco? Or no it was Texas wasn't it? Nope I got it," he said with a snap. "It was Boston. Summer of 09."

"It was New York, winter of 09." Derek's teeth had sharpened as he looked upon his relentless tracker.

Argent shrugged. "Makes no difference really when you're on the run. And let me tell you," he chuckled, "you've given me a good run."

"Got one!" announced one of the others. Derek turned slightly to see Ada caught in a net. Scott crouched on the floor trying to defend her. "It's a girl."

Argent gave Derek a look. "Trying to replenish your community? Does that really seem like a good idea?"

Derek let out a growl. There had to be some way out of this. He could just kill all of them but then that would give more hunters more incentive to hunt him down. So that plan was out. Quickly scanning things over he took notice of Argent's quiver. It was full of the flash arrows. Perfect.

In one swift movement he grabbed the quiver and tore the heads off the arrows. He threw one to the floor at Argent's feet with force, igniting the blinding flash. While Argent was blinded, Derek threw a couple more to blind the others around Scott and Ada. He pocketed the rest before hauling the net over his shoulder and grabbing Scott's uninjured arm.

"Get after them," called out one of the hunters, eyes still watering from the flash.

The others began to follow but were stopped. "No," Argent said blinking a few times to regain vision. "No let them go. We've lost this fight tonight gentlemen. There are other days to find them. Remember the code. We don't kill them unless they've killed. Still time. C'mon let's head out."

* * *

Scott crashed into the wall of the dining room. Derek followed and set down the net.

"Hold out your arm," he said coming to Scott. The young wolf did so, watching in anticipation as the older wolf got a good grip. "This is going to hurt."

Taking in a deep breath, Scott braced himself. Derek took hold of the arrow with his other hand and tugged. Ada shivered as a chilling howl escaped her friend. She watched as Derek came over and used the arrow to set her free. The net ripped open and he reached down to take hold of her arm. He hauled her up, her feet catching on the net.

Ada stumbled into his arms. Once again she stared up at him in awe of how close they were. Derek reached up, his fingers moving along her bangs and stopping at her jaw.

"I could be the death of you," he said in a hushed voice. Ada's eyes widened a little before a mixture of hurt and confusion came into her eyes.

She pushed away from him and made her way to Scott. He rubbed his arm, the wound turning into a simple bruise that would heal in an hour or two. He showed her his arm as a sign he was alright. She nodded as a confirmation that she understood. But Scott could see she was shaken.

"I didn't mean to scare you Ada," he said trying to catch her eyes.

"I know," she replied. "I just got a little scared."

Derek watched as she threw her arms around Scott's neck. Scott hugged his friend, comforting her. There was no use in denying that Derek was a little jealous. He walked out of the room, leaving the two friends to talk but kept an ear open for their conversation.

"What happened out there?" she asked in a timid voice. "Who were those people?"

Scott set her at arm's length. "They were hunters. The one Derek was talking to… was Alison's father."

Her mouth dropped open. "_Alison's fath…_Scott her father?" He nodded. "What the ever living frick?"

"Yeah…"

"Her father…is a hunter…of werewolves." She ran a hand through her hair. "Does Alison know?"

He shook his head. "Definitely not about me but I don't think she knows about her father. I really hope not," he added with a sad hopefulness.

Ada placed a hand on his shoulder. "Even if she knew I'm sure she'd still love you Scott."

He smiled at her and pulled her into another hug. Derek nudged a piece of debris with his foot as he moved towards the stairs.

**Here**

**Was**

**Ada**

came into view as he stood on the first step.

"Ada." She and Scott came out to where he was. "Could you not graffiti my house?"

She looked to where he was and shrugged. "I needed to talk to you and you weren't here."

He shook his head but let it go. "C'mon I'll give you two a ride home."

* * *

After dropping off Scott, Ada moved into the front seat. The drive to her house was silent. Every now and again Derek would glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You alright?" he finally asked.

"Just a little shaken. I didn't expect him to…" She paused causing him to look over at her. "He still looked so human. I thought he would look more like a wolf but he was still Scott." She looked over to him. "Strange."

Derek nodded as he pulled up to her house. He turned off the car and they sat in silence for a moment. Ada knew this was where she was supposed to thank him and get out of the car but couldn't make her muscles cooperate.

"You going to be alright?" She nodded.

"Sorry about the message on the stairs."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

"I just really need to talk to you about the crescent moon. It's driving me nuts Derek."

He looked over at her. "I understand. And we will talk about it. But I think it would be better if we could all be there for it. You, me and Scott…"

"And Stiles."

Derek shook his head but answered, "Fine, and Stiles."

She nodded. "Okay. Are you coming to the game tomorrow night to convince Scott?"

"That's your job remember?" Giving him a brief smile Ada opened the door. As she made to get out, he stopped her. "Ada. What I said earlier…" She paused and looked back at him. His stomach went into knots. "Just forget it. Forget I said anything."

She nodded and got out of the car. Derek waited till she was inside to start the car. As he drove home he cursed himself. What he'd told her was a good warning. He could very well be the death of her so why had he said to forget it? Why did his stomach go into knots around her?

"What are you doing Derek?" he asked himself.

**Alright so I've been mean with cliffhangers. And you have all been awesome with reviews. Sooooo I've decided to give a preview of next chapter. Here you go! **

Ada sat him down at the kitchen table before grabbing a towel. Stiles paced from the back door to the counter.

"Scott keeps telling me he needs more time," he moaned. "How much time does he need?"

"Why are you bitching?" Derek bit out. "You're not the one with a deadly poisonous bullet in his arm!"

"Well _excuse_ me," Stiles made a face.

Ada came back over to Derek and gently took off his jacket. "Stiles he's right. Stop being hysterical. And Derek you need to hold your tongue. We're doing our best to help."

"Yeah cause without us you'd be in deep. Six feet deep bud," Stiles proclaimed. Derek turned his gaze on Stiles. The boy lost his confidence and moved to a different part of the kitchen.

Ada rolled up Derek's sleeve and wrapped the towel around the wound. "There that should stop it from bleeding too much."

Derek gripped one of her hands. "I don't want to die Ada. I don't want to die because Scott is trying to get lucky with an Argent!"

She held onto his hand as she bent down. Her other hand pushed the hair away from his sweat drenched forehead. "Derek you're not going to die. Do you think Stiles and I would let that happen?"

They both looked to where Stiles was playing with the garlic press and got a finger stuck in it. He pulled out his finger and in the process hit himself with the press causing more pain.

"Ow! Mother trucker ow!"

"You telling me my life is in that hands of _that_," Derek said looking back to her, "is not comforting."

"Your life is in my hands. I'm not going to let you die," she assured.

He squeezed her hand and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair moist with his illness.


	13. Show me your teeth

**Where r u? Game bout to start. Need our cheerleader**

Ada wanted to text Scott back and demand that he not play in this game. But he would never listen to her over a text. This was something that she had to do in person. She needed to be in front of him, shaking his shoulders and slapping sense into him, to put across the danger. Sure Scott could control his anger but if Jackson caught on…

**B ther soon. Need to lock up wrk **

Shoving her phone into her pocket, Ada did just that. She locked up the shop, said good night to Lucy, and began the walk to school. Putting in her headphones she turned her iPod on and blasted her music, something for her feet to keep time to. There was no way she could have heard them coming up behind her.

Hands came around her waist as another hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. They dragged her into a nearby alley and released her. Ada pressed her back against the wall, this was not happening.

"Give us your wallet, cell, and iPod," said one of them.

"Screw you dirt bag," she shot back. "You're not getting anything."

The other one pulled out a knife. "Hand it over little girl or you're going to get hurt."

"I'm on good term with the sheriff. You really want to try this?"

The first one sighed. "Just gut her Jones."

The one with the knife came closer. Ada readied herself to swing her bag at them and take off running. Just as the man advanced with the knife she swung her bag but he caught her arm and pressed the knife to her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut. Just when she thought the man would pressed the knife all the way into her neck, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see him being flung away from her.

A wall of black leather jacket came between her and the attackers. Relief washed over Ada as she realized her savior. However a light from the street illuminated something she didn't quite expect. Looking him over she saw claws at the end of his fingers. Derek stood in front of her, back hunched, low growls rumbling through his chest.

"What's with this guy?" asked one of the men.

Derek released a growl at them, claws poised to slice. The man with the knife charged at Derek. He blocked the attack, sending the knife clattering to the other end of the alley and the man to the floor. He picked up the man and tossed him into a garbage bin and then against the wall.

The other man took off upon seeing the damage done to his companion. Derek picked up the first man and dragged him to the mouth of the alley and tossed him into the street.

"Get out of here," roared Derek. The man scrambled to his feet and took off.

Slowly Ada moved away from the wall and walked towards Derek. She reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. Derek, still on the defense, turned and swiped at her. She stumbled back onto the sidewalk, a frightened expression on her face. Not only had his actions taken her aback but so did his appearance. She had not been prepared for how human Scott looked nor was she prepared for how animal Derek looked.

Hair covered the sides of his face, ears pointed like his nails, white sharp dagger teeth dripping with a want to tear, eyes flaring blue. Derek huffed, chest rising and falling noticeably, adrenaline from the fight still pumping through him. He looked more fierce and harmful than Scott had. Was it because of Derek's maturity or because he was something to truly be feared?

Upon seeing her expression, Derek straightened up. His lips came over his canines, nose unwrinkling, claws retracting as he flexed his hand. As his expression softened, he rolled his shoulders to relax and turned his neck side to side. His wolf nature ebbing didn't really make her feel any better.

"Ada," he said still huffing from the fight. "I wasn't going to hurt you." He hated the look she was giving him. "Your neck," he said gesturing to the nick the knife had given her.

He reached out to wipe the trail of blood off her neck. Ada shrunk away from him. Concern came into those beautiful blues but it didn't stop the hammering in her chest. Turning away from him she continued on her way to the school. Derek called after her but it only made her walk faster.

* * *

By the time she got to the school the game was already over. The Beacon Hills team cheered, hollered, and gloated their victory. People patted Scott on the back for a job well done as he made his way to the locker room. Stiles held up one of Scott's hands proclaiming him as the victor. Ada pushed her way through the crowd until she reached her friends. Reaching them she tugged on the back of their jerseys. They stopped and turned.

"Hey," Stiles said with a smile. "Where have you been? You should have seen Scott! He was on fire!"

Scott smiled proudly at the praise. However his smile slipped upon seeing the blood on her neck. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Ada took her sleeve and wiped at the trail of blood. "Yeah. Yeah I just…got mugged. Sorry I didn't make it." Seeing her friends and the crowd happy made her forget all about telling Scott off for playing in the game.

"Ada why didn't you call one of us? Or my dad? You know he would have been there in a flash." Stiles placed an arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged. "It was taken care of. It's fine. Nothing taken, no real harm. Just shaken up again that's all."

Scott placed a hand on her back as Stiles recapped the game. Something wasn't right. He could feel her shaking under his hand. Ada was a tough girl, tougher than most. It took quite a bit to get her shaken up. Like a body in the woods or a werewolf attack. A mugging wouldn't have remotely compared to those incidents.

Something must have happened that she wasn't telling them. While they talked Scott looked around the cheering crowd. He smiled at the people that walked by and congratulated him, even more so when he saw a sour Jackson pass by.

"Hey McCall," Danny said coming up to his side. "You're forgiven."

"I didn't say sorry," Scott said confused.

Danny smiled. "Yeah but every time you got the ball you passed to me. So you're forgiven."

Scott smiled and nodded. Looking over Danny's shoulder, he caught sight of Derek. He stood among the crowd, hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket, eyes trained to where Ada was talking with Stiles. So that was it. Of course it had to deal with Derek, didn't everything this days?

Danny took notice of Scott's displeased expression. He turned to see what it was he was glaring at.

"You know him?" Danny asked looking the man in the crowd over.

Scott shook his head. "No. Just some guy."

Danny nodded. "Anyway, good game McCall."

"Thanks Danny. You too."

Danny melted into the crowed. Scott looked back to where Derek stood, his gaze now on Scott instead of Ada. Scott made sure Derek was watching as he placed a protective arm around Ada's waist. Together Stiles and Scott, arms around their friend, mixed into the crowd out of his sight. Derek began to head out of the school.

* * *

It hurt. Seeing her afraid of him like that. But isn't that what he wanted? Didn't he want her to keep away from him, to understand he was dangerous? But it hurt. His heart ached and his brain raced a hundred miles a minute. It was so annoying. He had been strong and unattached for so long without a problem and then this girl shows up and makes his heart throb and stomach flip.

He let out a sigh as he walked along the bleachers of the field. As he began to head for the woods he paused. There was someone still out on the field. Wasn't that the Jackson kid? What was he doing? Derek watched as Jackson walked to the middle of the field and picked up a glove. Jackson examined it.

**McCall** was written on the side. As Jackson looked it over he noticed the fingers of the gloves. The very tip of them looked like something had torn through. Either McCall had very girly nails or…

Jackson looked up to find Derek watching him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Derek turned away and headed for the woods. Stupid Scott. Of course he would mess something up and leave his torn up glove on the field. Teenagers…these three were going to be the death of him.

* * *

She was back in the Hale house again but it was different. It wasn't all burned up. Instead it looked as it had before the fire, whole and lively. She stood in the foyer by the front door. Derek came to the top of the stairs and looked down at her. Finally he began to make his way down the stairs. As he did, Ada noticed differences about him.

"My what big eyes you have," she voiced.

"All the better to track you in the dark with," he replied.

"My what big ears you have." He stepped down from the last stair.

"All the better to hear your screams with." He stood in front of her now, a smirk playing on his lips.

"My what big teeth you have." Her voice was at a whisper now.

Derek leaned towards her, his lips at her ear. "All the better to snap you in half with."

He pulled back slowly. As he came into view again, his wolf nature had come out. Teeth bared he gave her a smile before pinning her to the door and taking a chunk out of her shoulder.

Ada woke with a start. The CD she was listening to skipped, one line of the song repeating over and over.

_I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me. I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me. I'm not Red…_

She tore out her headphones and shoved her CD player into a drawer of her nightstand. Turning on her side she grabbed her panda pillow and held onto it for dear life. She didn't want to go back to sleep but couldn't keep her eyes open. Turning off her light she gave into sleep.

* * *

The next morning a text woke her. Eyes stilled closed she reached over and grabbed her phone. Cracking an eye open she read the message.

**Derek wants 2 talk. Meet my house in an hr.**

Ada made some kind of sound between annoyance and lack of sleep. Grudgingly she got out of bed and got dressed. She arrived at Scott's house right on time.

"Hey Ada," Mrs. McCall said as she opened the door. "Good to see you sweetie."

She gave the girl a hug before shutting the door behind her. "Nice to see you too. Are the boys here?"

"Yup up in Scott's room. I'm making them some lunch. Anything you want?"

Ada shook her head. "Not much for food right now."

Mrs. McCall nodded. "I forgot girls don't eat as much or as often as boys."

She smiled and patted Ada on the back. Ada smiled and turned towards the stairs. As she got closer to the room she could hear the two of them talking. Opening the door she found Scott at his desk while Stiles lounged on his bed.

"Hey guys," she said shutting the door behind her. "He not here yet?"

"No," Scott answered. "Should be here soon though."

Just as he spoke, the window by Scott's bed began to lift up. Stiles jumped and slipped off the bed. Derek climbed through and gave Stiles a look.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked as he closed the window.

Stiles got up and straightened out his shirt. "What are you doing crawling through windows? Use a door next time."

"Social misfits don't use doors," Scott offered. "Remember Stiles?"

"Are you calling me a social misfit Scott?" Derek asked looking to him. "That hurts."

"Oh please," Stiles rolled his eyes. "You only have two feelings."

Derek turned his gaze back to Stiles. "Yea and you've hurt both of them." Stiles made a face at him as he turned away. He looked to the only person who hadn't spoken. "Ada."

She gave him a quick smile. Her friends noticed the tension between the two. "So are we going to talk or are we just going to stare at each other?" she asked with impatience.

Derek settled on Scott's bed. "Scott you want to start?"

Scott cleared his throat. "Ada you were right. Derek wasn't the one who attacked us. There is another. It's called an alpha. Derek has been tracking it for a while and thinks that maybe it is trying to build a pack and gain strength."

"The mark on your back Ada," stepped in Derek, "it means he has chosen you."

Stiles moved over to where Ada was standing. "Chosen her for what?"

Derek looked between Scott and Stiles before looking to her. "Do you want to say what you found out?"

She wrapped her arms around her torso. "In a book at work I read that the crescent moon stood for fertility. It's a symbol of a protectress of the newborn." She paused for a moment, a sick feeling rising in her throat. "So does that mean…"

"He's chosen you for a mate," Derek confirmed. The room remained silent for a long moment.

"So what your telling us is that some giant wolf is gonna try to get it on with Ada?" Stiles finally voiced.

"He won't be in his wolf state. He would take his human form before trying anything. Besides he has to wait till the crescent moon of her seventeenth year."

"Good so that gives us a year to figure things out," Scott stated. The three of them looked to him. He shrugged, "What I'm trying to optimistic here. I mean its true right? Ada just turned sixteen this summer. We have time."

Ada shook her head, the sick feeling not ebbing. "I can't do this. I can't be the _mate_ of some…I'm not giving birth to a litter of demon puppies! I mean why me? Why couldn't he go find some werewolf chick and mark her up?"

Derek shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. The mate of a werewolf, any werewolf, must be human if they are going to carry on the bloodline. That way the offspring has some humanity rather than being a full relentless animal." He paused for a moment. "There's also the issue of your name."

"My name? What's wrong with it?"

"Your full name," he corrected. "Adalwolfa."

She shrugged, "Yeah so? My parents were on crack when they named me. It's the same for Sedgewick over here," she pointed to Stiles.

"I hate my name," he hung his head.

Derek stood and looked directly at her. "Do you know the meaning of your name?" She shook her head. "Adalwolfa is German for a noble wolf. My aunt used to tell us old stories about a woman who was a noble wolf. She became the mate of the alpha and was meant to be loyal to him and on full moons to bring him back to his humanity."

Ada's arms dropped to her side. She looked down at her feet as she thought. "The night of the party...I heard this howl. Immediately after I felt this tug at my insides. I blanked and ended up at your house."

Scott nodded. "I felt the same thing that night. I heard the howl and felt like something was pulling at me."

"He's made you part of his pack," informed Derek. "That means he can call either one of you whenever he feels like it."

"Great. That's perfect," Ada nodded. She dragged a hand over her eyes, she felt so tired. "Please tell me you know who it is at least." He shook his head. "God what good are you Derek?"

He gave her a stern look as his jaw clenched. Scott and Stiles exchanged looks. An uncomfortable silence dropped on them. It was only broken when Mrs. McCall yelled for them.

"Boys lunch is ready! Come and get it!"

"Be right down mom," Scott called back. He sighed before asking, "Is this all the information we have right now?"

"Yeah," Derek answered after a moment. "Yeah that's all I got right now."

They nodded. Well anything was better than nothing. Ada hated her life ten times more. As she headed for the door, Derek caught her arm. Scott and Stiles watched the couple. Stiles nudged Scott.

"The spark. I totally called it. Who says I'm failing Chemistry?"

Scott gave him a look. "Dude you are failing Chem. And don't say there is chemistry between them," Scott added with a hint of disgust. He turned his gaze back to where Derek was talking with Ada, a good hold on her arm to keep her from storming out.

"Are you jealous Scott?" Stiles asked with a little smile. "Cause I am. I don't like the way he looks at her."

"Right? It's like he has a crush on her but at the same time he sees her as prey."

"Boys come get lunch now," came Mrs. McCall's voice again. "Or I'll take it to the hospital with me."

Scott and Stiles scooted around Derek and Ada and went downstairs before Scott's mother came up to get them. Ada looked down to where Derek had a grip on her arm.

"Could you let go before I bruise?" He looked down and released her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the other night…" Ada rubbed her arm, keeping her gaze away from him. "I was never going to hurt you. If I frightened you I…"

"Didn't mean it," she finished. "I get it."

"Do you?"

She nodded. "Can I go now?"

He nodded and gestured for her to leave.

"**I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me" from Wonderland by Natalia Kills **


	14. Friend zone

Over the next week Ada avoided Derek in thought, conversation, and by any physical means. Unfortunately her subconscious had other plans. Practically every night she would have dreams about him. Things only became more frustrating when he showed up at school

The three of them were walking to the parking lot when she paused. There he was leaning against the railing of the stairs at the front of the school. She took a couple steps back, praying that he hadn't seen her.

"I uhm forgot something…in my locker," she said taking a couple more steps back. "I'll meet you at the car Stiles. Scott have fun with Alison tonight."

Before either of them could ask her what was wrong, Ada took off. Both Stiles and Scott turned to see what she was running from. Scott felt his blood begin to boil while Stiles' heart raced a mile a minute.

"Let's get him," Scott growled out.

* * *

It had been half an hour. Most of the kids were already out of the building. Where the hell was she? Finally losing patience, Derek unhitched himself from the railing and headed into the school. He looked down every hall, in every classroom, and in every nook he could think of. No sign of her. Finally he came upon a redheaded girl walking his way.

Derek put on a heart wrenching smile and walked up to her.

"Excuse me," he said in a sweet tone. The girl stopped and looked him over. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she put on a smile. "I'm sorry but could you help me?"

"Honey I'll help you with anything you need," she answered.

Doing his best to look like a lost puppy, he asked, "I'm looking for Ada Archer. Have you seen her?"

The smile dropped from the girl's lips. "Ada Archer?" He nodded. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Saw her and the doofuses walking towards the parking lot."

"Lydia!" They both turned to see Jackson at the end of the hall. "Will you hurry your ass up?"

Lydia scowled at him. "I'm coming!"

Without looking back at Derek she stomped her way to her boyfriend. Derek placed a clod gaze on Jackson. The heart throb teen caught this gaze and gestured for his girlfriend to walk faster. Jackson's brow furrowed as they walked to his Porsche. Wasn't that the guy he'd seen out on the field the night after the game? What was he doing here now and why was he always scowling at him?

Derek watched Jackson and Lydia walk out of the school. As he turned, arms hooked under his, propelling him back into the lockers. He was about to fight back when he saw Scott and Stiles were the ones holding him in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" he barked at Scott.

"The question is what the hell are _you_ doing Derek?" shot back Scott. "Why is Ada so freaked every time she sees you?"

"What did you do to her?" demanded Stiles rather bravely.

"I didn't do anything to her," Derek answered looking between the two. They didn't seem to buy it. "She saw me shift and it wigged her out."

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks. Their grips loosened on Derek. "That's all?" questioned Scott.

"That's all," Derek promised.

"Oh," came Scott's lame response.

Derek shoved his shoulder. "If you ever come at me like that again, your ass is in for a beating." He turned to Stiles and took a fistful of his shirt. "And you…"

Stiles blinked wildly as he stammered a nervous response. "I-it was Scott's idea! I, I, I would never even dream of coming at you bro." He put his hands up in surrender. Derek nodded and straightened out Stiles' shirt. Stiles let out a breath of relief and did the same to Derek's jacket. Derek took a step towards him, making Stiles flinch. "Oh my God…"

Stiles stepped towards Scott, making his friend into a protective shield from Derek.

"Where is Ada?" Derek asked Scott. "I need to talk to her."

Scott shrugged. "She took off as soon as she saw you. Why do need to talk to her? Is it about the alpha?"

"No. I just…I need to see her."

"Why?" piped up Stiles.

Derek hesitated. _Because I don't want her to be afraid of who I am. It's killing me!_ He wanted to say it but instead he answered, "When you see Ada, tell her I'm looking for her."

With that he turned away from the two and walked out of the school. He hopped by the time he got home he would find Ada waiting for him.

"Are you going to tell Ada?" Scott asked as they watched Derek pull away in his black Charger.

"Hell no. You?" Scott shook his head.

"I don't want him to hurt her Stiles."

"Dude she's got us. And though Derek scares the life out of me, I won't back down. And I know you won't either. We got this."

* * *

Stiles jogged over to his car where Ada was waiting patiently.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologized as he unlocked the doors.

Ada slid into the passenger seat. "It's fine."

As he started the car he thought for a moment. He had told Scott he wouldn't say a word but he was curious how she would react. He had totally called it when he said there was something between them. It seemed like Derek was making an effort, in his own weird way, but the question was if Ada was going to return it.

"Yeah Scott and I ran into Derek." He glanced over at her as he pulled out of the lot. He knew anytime they mentioned Scott's dark mentor she would change the subject or ignore the conversation.

"Oh," she answered simply. Stiles waited for the usual change of subject. However she didn't bother this time. "And how is he?"

Stiles raised his brow. "Successfully threatened the wits out of me. So you know…nothing new there."

He watched as she tried to hide a smile. Okay so that was a start. Asking how he was, smiling at his usual behavior…yup something was definitely there from both parties. And he hadn't really broken his word to Scott. After all he never said Derek was looking for her and wanted to talk to her. So it was all good.

* * *

She hadn't told anyone besides the boys about the mugging. Especially not her parents. They were still freaked over the night before the first day of school and her little sleepover in the Hale house. If they knew about the mugging she would never have a moment to herself.

Instead Stiles got her mace from the police station and demanded that she carry it in her backpack at all times.

"Use it on anyone who isn't me or Scott. So that includes Derek. If you have to, use it on him. Or Jackson. By all means use it on Jackson," he had told her.

Ada smiled at the memory as she locked up the shop with Lucy. She considered asking for a ride home but Lucy lived on the opposite side of town and she didn't want to make her go out of her way. So she opted for the mace in her backpack and a walk home, without headphones on or iPod playing.

She had only been walking for a few minutes before the engine of a car revved beside her. Startled she began to fumble to get her mace out. Just as she closed her fingers around the object a familiar voice called out to her.

"Ada." She looked to see Derek leaning towards the rolled down window of the passenger side.

"Holy God what is wrong with you?" She gripped the mace and held it by her side.

The car kept pace as she began walking again. "I want to talk to you."

"Well that's too bad cause _I_ don't want to talk to _you_."

"Ada," he called again in an impatient tone. She glanced his way but didn't stop. Derek sped up and pulled his car directly in front of her on the curb. Ada jumped back.

He got out of the car and came around to her. Ada pushed his chest with one hand and held her mace out with the other. "What is your damage?" Instantly Derek reached out and grabbed the mace away from her. "Give it back!"

"Are you going to use it on me?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," she said reaching out for it. Derek held it away from her and tucked it into his jean pocket.

"I need to talk to you." Ada dropped her hand and let out a sigh. "You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question.

She shifted her weight. "I haven't."

"You have."

"Trust me it is pretty impossible to avoid you. You keep popping up everywhere. Since when did werewolves become ninjas?"

He took a couple steps towards her. "You used to come by the house and used to look at least somewhat pleased to see me. Now you won't even give me the time of day. And I know it's because of the other night…"

"What do you want from me Derek?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I swear to God if you say you didn't mean to frighten me or hurt me I will shove wolfsbane down your throat."

"Get in the car. The least I can do is give you a ride home and we can talk on the way."

Ada shook her head. "I'll take my chances with the muggers thanks."

"Ada get in the car." She just stared at him in response. "Or I will throw you over my shoulder and toss you in the car myself," he added.

She shook her head again in defiance. Derek kept his word and hauled her up over his shoulder. Struggling, she kicked, pounded on his back, and called out kidnapping. But it didn't affect him or anyone else who might have been able to hear her. Derek released her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. Tossing her backpack into the backseat he slid into the driver's and started the car.

* * *

When would the talking begin? Didn't he say they would talk as he drove? Instead he was silent, eyes glued to the road like an overly paranoid first time driver. Ada sat in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. Finally he pulled into her driveway and turned the car off.

Ada unbuckled herself and reached back for her bag. Derek watched as she tried to unlock the car door. A smile began to form on his lips as she continuously tried to open the door.

"Child locks," he finally said with a laugh in his tone.

She let out a sound of frustration. "Damn whoever came up with that stupid…" She drifted off, not completing her sentence. "Are you going to let me out?"

He shook his head. "Still need to talk remember?"

She pushed her head against the headrest. "Well have at it then."

Derek unbuckled himself and turned towards her. "You're afraid of me because of how you saw me and how I swiped at you."

"Seriously," she squeezed her eyes shut. "I get it! You didn't mean to and weren't going to hurt me."

"I was though." Her eyes shot open, head turned towards him, processing. "If you hadn't jumped back I would have sliced you open," he said dragging his fingers along her abdomen. She felt stupid that his touch made her feel giddy. "It's good that you saw me that way, that you were frightened."

Her brow furrowed. "Why?"

Derek looked down for a moment and then back to her. "Because now you know and understand that I am something more than human. I'm not your average Joe. I am truly dangerous. You need to be cautious around me. But knowing this doesn't mean we're not friends. We are friends aren't we Ada?"

_We are friends aren't we? Friends._

That one word stuck in her mind like poison. It seemed too offensive coming from his mouth. The mouth that had slammed into hers not that long ago. Friends. Were they friends? It didn't seem like it. Friends didn't tell you over and over how they never meant to hurt you and then change it to they would have. Friends didn't come off as some ominous creature. Friends didn't tell you they were glad you were afraid of them. And friends certainly did not kiss you the way he had kissed her.

No they weren't friends. They were supernatural buddies held together by the couple things they had in common, Scott and the threat of the alpha.

"Of course we're friends," she responded. His eyes seemed to lighten up at her answer.

"Good. For a minute there I was a little worried you'd go Bella Swan or Sookie Stackhouse on me. Tell the girl you're dangerous and they swoon over you."

She forced a laugh. "Don't group me with them please. You really don't have to freak. I'm not going to go all Team Jacob or Team Alcide on you."

Derek nodded. "Good. Glad to hear it."

"Yup." She began to drum out a pattern on her legs. "So…are you going to let me out? Or do I have to stay in the car forever?" Not that she would mind being in such close quarters with Derek for an eternity.

"Oh right. Sorry." Derek hopped out of the car and came around to her door. She got out and stood before him.

"Well thanks for the ride," she dragged the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"We could make this a thing," he stated. She looked up to him questioningly. Hadn't he just tossed her into the friend zone? "I mean I could pick you up from work and drive you home. If you want."

Oh. Not a _thing_ but a thing. Got it. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" He shook his head. "Okay sure."

Derek nodded and awkwardly bent down to give her a hug. Ada hugged him back, pressing her hands against the muscles in his back. As he released her, she dug into the pocket of his jeans, startling him. She pulled out her mace and tucked it back into her backpack.

"Goodnight," she said as she walked up to the front door.

Derek simple gave her a wave before getting back in his car.

**Thanks for all the reviews and adding this story for alerts and favorites! Hope you liked this chapter! And I realized something…I lied. When I gave that 'preview' to the next chapter….yeah….that's not going to happen for at least another chapter or so….don't hate me! I'm sorry! **

**True Blood = yes  
**

**Twilight = No  
**


	15. Shot in the dark

She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, keeping the beat of the song playing. Never in a million years did she imagine she would be back in this stupid little town. Well alright maybe it wasn't completely stupid. After all she and Chris had grown up here and she had some interesting times. Especially with that cute little high school senior she had attached to her freshman year of college.

Those calm blue eyes, that jet black hair, his swirling tattoo resting between his shoulder blades. He had been quite an adventure considering what he was and what her family did. So yea this town held some good times and interest. What with the suspicions the alpha might be here and the fact that Chris had run into Derek played a part.

She smiled to herself wondering if Derek would be up for their old games. Just then something jumped onto the roof of her car. The car came to a screeching halt. Everything was quiet, speaking of games, whatever was up there was messing with her. She waited, listening, when the window smashed and a savage looking hand reached in.

It grabbed her arm and began to tug, trying to pry her from the safety of the car. As it tugged her out, it howled in victory. A wicked smirk came to her face as she grabbed her gun and pointed it up at the roof. The sound of victory turned into a yelping pain as she shot. The hand let go of her and it scrambled off the car. Gun in hand, she got out and cocked the gun.

"C'mon!" She let off another shot into the empty night. "Come and get me! I dare you!"

While everything was quiet, she opened the trunk of her car and pulled out a box of bullets. She loaded the gun and cocked it. Eyes searching she walked towards an alley close by. In the darkness she saw a shadow running on the roof. It was massive and could only be the alpha. But wait a minute…there was another following. A smaller shadow, no doubt a beta, possibly Derek.

She smirked as she took aim. The smaller shadow got in the way and the bullet hit him out of the air.

"Oopse," she said as the larger shadow and the smaller disappeared. Well what's a little pain? At least this would ensure that Derek would come crawling to her, begging for help. Getting her cell phone she dialed the only number she needed. "Chris. You might want to come out here."

* * *

Where had she ended up now? It wasn't the Hale house like last time. She was in town somewhere, in the middle of the night, in her pajamas.

"Awesome. This is just amazing," she said to herself. "Okay don't panic. It's fine. Now…how to get home?"

"Ada?" She turned and to her relief found Scott. She walked over and hugged him. It was easier seeing him this time, not being so taken aback or freaked out. "The alpha."

She nodded. "But why would he bring us out here? There's nothing out here."

Just then a gun shot went off. "C'mon! Come and get me! I dare you!"

Scott looked to her. "I think that answers our question. C'mon."

Ada took Scott's hand as they moved in the direction. His wolf natured ebbed away as they came upon an alley. A car sat in the middle of the street, glass by the open driver door, and a woman standing at the mouth of the alley with a gun. They watched as she took aim and let out another shot. Whatever she hit went flying off the roof of a nearby building.

"Oopse," the woman said with a smirk. Had she shot the alpha? Had this woman taken it out?

Just then another car pulled up. Scott tensed as Alison's father got out and walked over to the woman.

"Jesus Kate will you get back in the car before someone sees you," he said nervously looking around the obviously empty street.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too Chris. And excuse me for defending myself."He gave her a questioning look. "The alpha just tried to rip my head off. Kinda why I called you."

Chris looked her over, a shell of a bullet lay at her feet. "You shot it?" He picked up the case and recognized what kind of bullet she had used.

"I shot something. A beta I think. It was too small to be the alpha."

"You shot a beta? It was most likely the Hale boy." Chris gave her a disappointed look. "With this bullet…you killed him."

"Relax Chris. Jesus you're so dramatic. He'll be fine."

"Kat he has twenty-four hours and you know the code," he reprimanded.

"Twenty-four hours is enough time for him to find me and beg for help." She patted her brother on the shoulder. "And he will."

Chris pushed away from her. "What is your fixation with this boy?" Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "You better be right Kate."

"I am."

"If he doesn't show up and he dies…"

"He'll show! Why are you protecting him Chris?"

"Good question," Scott mumbled. He could tell Ada was confused by the conversation. He would have to explain it later.

"Because he hasn't killed anyone Kate and you know that. The code states…"

"Yea I know the code."

"Besides…if he followed the alpha out here, he could lead us to it. We need that boy." Chris sighed and tossed the case of the bullet away. "C'mon let's get back to the house."

Scott and Ada watched as Kate and Chris got back into their cars and took off. As soon as they were gone, Ada let the questions flow.

"That bitch shot Derek? Is he going to die Scott? We need to find him. Who the hell was she? What is this code they were talking about?"

"I don't know who she is to Chris Argent but she is another hunter most definitely," Scott began. "The hunters have a code of morals they go by. One of the rules is you can't kill a werewolf unless you know for a fact they have killed people. As for Derek…"

"We need to find him Scott." He didn't particularly like the worry that was tinged in her tone. "She said he only has twenty-four hours. We need to find him before they do. If Derek goes to them, they're only going to hurt him more."

Seeing that this bothered her so much made him realize it bothered him too. He didn't particularly like Derek but he had helped Scott so much and had looked out for him. She was right. If this Kate woman go her hands on Derek there was no telling what she would do to use him to find the alpha.

He nodded in agreement. The both of them carefully walked down the alley, trying not to step on broken glass or rusty pipes, seeing as neither of them had shoes on. Finally they were standing under the building where they had seen the shadow fall. There was no trace that Derek, or anyone else for that matter, had been there. Scott closed his eyes and tried to focus.

Derek had taught him to channel certain abilities not too long ago. All he had to do was focus. He started out with listening, everything was quiet. Alright how about sight. Nothing. Fine smell it was then. Scott sniffed the air, trying to catch a hint of anything. Finally his nose picked up on something. Ada followed him as he walked, sniffing and searching.

Finally he came to a stop. Bending down he saw the crimson liquid splattered on the gray pavement.

"Wait here," he told Ada.

She did as he said. Scott disappeared into the darkness. It wasn't long before he returned.

"Did you find him?"

Scott shook his head. "He's gone."

**Okay so you know the song playing during Derek's work out? I'm addicted to it. I can't stop listening to it and thinking about Derek's fine self. I love his tattoo also. So a heads up you might see me try to incorporate the song into one of the chapters. **


	16. Not going to let you die

She shot him! She actually…ugh and it hurt like a mother trucker. Derek fell to the stairs, leaving the front door wide open behind him. Rolling up his sleeve he checked the damage. One little bullet wound, he'd had worse. No problem. He would just go to sleep and in the morning everything would be fine.

However as he stood, Derek felt woozy and stumbled to catch his balance. Okay so maybe this wound would be a bit worse than the others. Still it was nothing he couldn't handle. Right?

"That bitch."

Steadily he dragged himself over to the couch and hunkered down for the night.

* * *

Well sleep was pretty impossible. Every time he closed it eyes all he could see was Kate driving wolfsbane into his arm like a nail. It was that or memories of meeting her, going out with her, meeting her in their usual haunts, running from her, and then meeting up with her again.

Finally as the sun created a gray light, Derek dragged himself into a sitting position. He looked to his arm and almost broke down. It was a hundred times worse. The veins in his arm were a sickly blue and showing through his skin. The wound was red and began to bleed. Looking at it made Derek's eyes sting.

Gathering himself together he let out a shuttering breath. As the realization hit that he was in big trouble, he tried to think of what his mother might do. God he missed her. Figuring she would wrap the wound he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Clumsily he shifted through things and finally found gauze. Ripping open the package with his teeth, Derek dragged the gauze over the wound. However as he began to wrap it, the wound protested, sending pain shooting up his arm.

Nope, No wrapping the wound. Check. He sighed and leaned his hands on the bathroom sink. Derek tried to think. Looking up to his reflection he knew he had to do something quick. Even in the dusty mirror he could see that he had paled considerably. There was only one thing to do. He had to get to the high school and find those three stooges.

They used their brains when a situation desperately called for it and this was one of those situations. Plus it helped that Scott was dating Alison. Maybe these three wouldn't be the death of him after all. It would take forever to get to the school though. There was no way he was stable enough to drive, so that meant walking.

"Better get going now," he urged himself. "C'mon Derek pull it together."

With that he headed out of the house.

* * *

The bell rang as he entered the hall. Teens weaved around him to get to their lockers before the next bell signaled class had begun again. Derek kept his head down, taking in deep breaths to keep himself steady. Careful not to hit his arm on anything, someone ran into him. He winced and imagined tearing that person to shreds but kept walking. Finally he found a break in the crowd and moved into a corner by a bank of lockers.

From his corner he looked at the passing faces to see if one of them was Scott, Ada, or Stiles. But he didn't see them. The bell rang again and the students disappeared into different rooms. Derek closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"I know mom. I'm going to buy lunch today," said a girl over the phone.

"Dude I need the answers for the French test today," came the voice of a boy a couple classrooms away.

Derek put all his strength on trying to find one of the three. They had to be here somewhere. Pen clicking, person texting, teacher writing on the board, someone tying their shoes…

"Jackson where is your lab notebook?" Wait…there. Ada.

"It's in my locker," came Jackson's bored voice.

Ada sighed. "You kinda need it. See we're doing a lab and you need to write things down," she said as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Yeah well I figured I'd scam it off you later Archer."

"Not going to fly Jackson. Go get your notebook."

"C'mon. We're lab partners. We're just writing the same stuff. Let me get it from you later."

"Go. Get. Your. Notebook."

"No."

"Mr. Adams," Ada said raising her hand.

"What would you like to bore us with now Miss Archer?" sighed their teacher.

"Jackson doesn't have his lab notebook."

"Jackson how many times have I asked the class to have _all_ materials."

"Yeah but…" began Jackson.

"Got get it and come back to class."

That's it. All he had to do was locate this Jackson kid and then he could find Ada.

* * *

Rounding the corner he found Jackson. He rooted through his locker, taking his time, not really rushing to get back to class. Damn it Derek needed to find Ada now! This kid had to hurry up. The bullet wound pulsed another ripping sensation of pain making its victim squeeze his eyes shut. He pushed forward just as Jackson finally grabbed his notebook.

"Where is Ada Archer?"

Jackson looked to find the glowering man he had seen twice before. "Why should I tell you?"

Derek gave the boy an impatient look. "Because I asked politely. And I only do that once."

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest, notebook in hand. "Oh really? Well that didn't really sound too polite to me. Try again." Derek gritted his teeth. It was all he could do to stop himself from chewing this kid out. "Your friends will McCall right? I mean you're always around him and his little group. Are you the one selling?"

"Selling?" Uh oh the woozy feeling again. Looking down he saw little drops of blood hit the floor. Things were getting worse very quickly.

Jackson looked down the hall to make sure it was empty. "Yeah. You know. Selling. What's he taking? Hmm? Is it Sopio? Ultra Violet? Or X White? Whatever it is you should stop sampling cause you look like shit."

Derek huffed out a sigh. "Never mind. I'll find her myself."

"No we're not done here!"

Jackson took hold of Derek's arm. The man slipped out of the boy's grip, swinging the boy's arm up behind his back, and pressing him into the lockers. Fingers dug into the back of Jackson's neck. Briefly losing control, sharp nails embedded into his neck. Derek pulled his hand back, nails tinted with the boy's blood.

Releasing Jackson, he took off down the hall. Jackson placed a hand over the back of his neck, wincing at the tender skin.

* * *

Ada laughed to the point she was almost crying. Stiles turned up the radio as Peacock came on. He began to sing and dance, looking more ridiculous with every passing moment. Scott laughed as he passed by the car to get his bike. Stiles began to pull out, still singing, into the long line of cars to get out of the lot. Just as he began to move forward towards the exit, a figure stepped in front of the car, holding a hand out.

Stiles slammed on the breaks, holding out a protective arm in front of Ada. They both looked to See a wobbly Derek standing in front of the car. People began to honk and holler for the Jeep to move just as Derek collapsed to the ground. Ada's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God. Are you kidding me?" Stiles looked back to see a line of car building up. He looked back to see if Derek had gotten up yet. "This guy is everywhere."

Ada scrambled out of the car, Stiles following soon after. Derek lay on the ground, breathing uneven, complexion unnaturally pale. She knelt by him and propped him up, taking his full body weight as he rested against her.

"What are you doing man?" Stiles asked. Scott came running over, kneeling by his mentor.

"I…I need help," Derek struggled to get out.

Scott looked to Ada, both of them understanding why. "What can we do?" The response was Derek's back arching in pain. His eyes lit up supernatural blue, teeth beginning to sharpen. Scott's stomach twisted as panic rose up. "What are you doing? Stop! Not here!"

"I can't help it," he said in an exhausted tone. "The shot…Scott I need you to find it and bring it to me."

"I'm going over to Alison's today. I'll look," he promised. Scott stood, watching Ada cradle the less threatening man. "You guys need to take care of him."

Stiles looked at his friend in shock. "I'm sorry what? Take care of him? Scott what the hell is going on? What's wrong with him?"

Before Scott could answer, he saw Alison heading towards him. "Look Ada can explain. Just get him out of here!"

Stiles sighed. "Oh man."

He reached down and hauled Derek up to his feet with Ada's help. She put him in the passenger seat before climbing in the back. Alison came up just as Stiles got in his car and took off.

"Was that Derek Hale?" she asked.

Scott looked to where the car was pulling out of the lot. "Hu? Oh yeah."

"Are you guys friend with him?"

"Uhm…well…Stiles is just giving him a ride home. Not important. Uhm so I'll meet you at your house." He smiled and kissed her cheek before running for his bike.

* * *

Stiles had been looking back and forth from the road to this phone for at least an hour.

**Still need more time.**

This was the only response he was getting from Scott. Letting out an aggravated sigh he put his phone back in the cup holder. He couldn't keep driving around aimlessly with an injured werewolf and his friend. At least Ada had explained things more or less. She would stop in the middle of a sentence if Derek winced or shifted in his seat. She was so on edge, worry clouding her eyes, a hand always resting on his shoulder. They had to make some kind of progress. Looking over he saw Ada carefully helping Derek remove his jacket.

"Hey try not to bleed all over my seats," he stated in an irritated tone. Why did Scott have to stick him with this? Oh well soon it wouldn't be his problem. "Just hold on. We're almost there."

"Almost where?" His voice was so rough and tired.

"Your house."

"What?" Stiles looked over at him. "No, no, no, no. You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" he asked with a shrug.

"Not when I can't defend myself."

"Okay." Stiles pulled over to the side and turned off the car. Turning to Derek he asked, "What if Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying? Is he dying?" He turned to Ada for more answers but Derek asked.

"Not yet. I have a last resort," he huffed out.

Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation. "What last resort?" Derek shoved his sleeve up to reveal the stinging wound. "Oh. My. God. What is that?" Stiles turned his eyes away from the gory image. "Ugh is that contagious? You should probably just get out."

"Stiles stop complaining. We can take him to my house," Ada stated.

"Your house? Good idea Ad. What do we tell your parents when they come home? Hi Mr. and Mrs. Archer. Oh him? Nah don't mind the guy bleeding out in your living room!"

"Start the car," Derek chipped in.

Stiles looked to him with raise eyebrows. "Yeah I don't think you should be barking orders the way you look! In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag you little werewolf ass out in the middle of the street and leave you!"

Ada and Derek stared at him for a moment.

"Start the car," ordered Derek. "Or I'm going to rip out your throat. With my teeth."

For a long moment the two stared at each other. Stiles tried to weigh his options. Would Derek really rip out his throat or was he making empty promises. Stiles highly doubted that the man had the energy to do so…all the same he was still terrifying.

Finally Stiles adjusted in his seat and started the car. "To Casa Archer it is."

* * *

Ada came around to the passenger side and helped Derek out. She put his arm around her neck and slid her own arm around his waist.

"So what did you learn from arguing with Derek," she asked as they walked up to the house.

Stiles glowered at her but answered, "Nothing. I learned absolutely nothing."

She smirked as she unlocked the door and they went into the house. Ada led them to the kitchen where she sat him down at the table. Meanwhile Stiles began to pace from the back door to the island counter sending another message to Scott. Ada grabbed a towel to wrap the wound.

"No," Derek said pushing her hand away.

She pressed forward. "Derek it will help the bleeding," she said gently giving him a kind look.

"No." He pushed her hand away again. "It hurts too much."

"Okay," she nodded. "At least let me clean your arm a little. Just going to use some water."

He nodded. She took the towel and ran it under the tap. Stiles took out his phone and growled in annoyance as the same response came through.

"Scott keeps telling me he needs more time," he moaned. "How much time does he need?"

"Why are you bitching?" Derek bit out. "You're not the one with a deadly poisonous bullet in his arm!"

"Well _excuse_ me," Stiles said making a face.

Ada came back over to Derek and gently began to clean his arm. "Stiles he's right. Stop being hysterical. And Derek you need to hold your tongue. We're doing our best to help."

"Yeah cause without us you'd be in deep. Six feet deep bud," Stiles proclaimed. Derek turned his gaze on Stiles. The boy lost his confidence and moved to a different part of the kitchen.

Ada sat in a chair next to him. The towel was soaking up the blood he had loss nicely, she would have to remember to throw it out later.

Derek gripped one of her hands. "I don't want to die Ada. I don't want to die because Scott is trying to get lucky with an Argent!"

She held onto his hand as she set the towel down. Her other hand pushed the hair away from his sweat drenched forehead. "Derek you're not going to die. Do you think Stiles and I would let that happen?"

They both looked to where Stiles was playing with the garlic press and got a finger stuck in it. He pulled out his finger and in the process hit himself with the press causing more pain.

"Ow! Mother trucker ow!"

"You telling me my life is in that hands of _that_," Derek said looking back to her, "is not comforting."

"Your life is in my hands. I'm not going to let you die," she assured.

He squeezed her hand and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair moist with his illness.

**Alrighty there we go. The promised part from the preview. Hope you guys like it =) **

**Peacock by Katty Perry (couldn't resist. Seeing him dance to this would be hilarious)  
**


	17. Tell me when you hear my heart stop

It was getting dark and her parents would be home soon. Stiles, for all his complaining, was right. If her parents came home and found a pale, sweaty, hardly coherent Derek Hale they would more than flip. The cops would be at the house in record timing. Though he had been set free from the charges of murdering his sister, he was on a watch very closely list in the sheriff's office.

They couldn't stay here much longer but there was nowhere else to go really.

"No more time Scott," she said in a tense voice. The three of them had settled at the kitchen table, phone sitting in the middle on speaker. "We have to do something and now. Do you have the bullet or not?"

"I got stuck here. I'm trying guys really!" Scott paused for a moment and lowered his voice. "It's not like I can just waltz into Kate's room and rummage through her things."

"Dude you've been on so many practically illegal quests with me and Ada," chipped in Stiles. "We have snuck into so many different places. You really need to hurry up! He's starting to smell."

Derek looked to Stiles with an offended glare.

"What's he smell like?"

"Death." Stiles covered his nose with his shirt as he scooted away from the rotting man.

Ada hit Stiles on the back of the head. "Scott we need to move him. We can't stay at my house."

He sighed on the other end. "Alright. Uhm…take him to the clinic. I'll get there as fast as I can. Just hang in there Derek."

Just as she hung up the phone, headlights shone through the kitchen window. Panic hit as the garage door opened and closed behind her parent's car. Stiles and Ada bolted up out of their seats, Derek remained where he was trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap," she repeated running a hand through her hair.

"We need to get him to my car."

Stiles ran over and grabbed Derek out of his chair. They began to head for the back door just as her parent's voices could be heard.

"Ada," called her father. "We're home."

She looked to see them coming towards the kitchen. "Get him out of here," she whispered and pushed the two towards the back door.

Ada slid to a stop at the kitchen door, trying to block her parents. They stopped in front of her with smiles. She glanced back to see Stiles trying to open the door as quietly as possible.

"Hey sweetie," he mother greeted.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Fine," answered her father. "Hey who's car is that in the driveway?"

"That's Stiles Max," answered her mother. "You know The Stilinsky boy."

He nodded. "Right. Of course. Where is he?"

Ada's mouth opened to respond but it took a second for the words to actually come out. "Stiles? Oh he's um…well he's just gathering his stuff up. Yeah we were studying for English. So…"

"He's in the kitchen? Well let us go say hello."

They began to press forward. Ada tried to think of something to make them stop but she couldn't think of anything. Before they fully walked in, footsteps came running up behind Ada and Stiles was at her side, arm clumsily slung around her shoulders.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Archer," he said a little breathless but with a smile. "How are you?"

Mrs. Archer smiled. "Hello Stiles. Very nice to see you again. How is your father?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah he's good. Real good."

Mrs. Archer looked over the two, her smile widening. "Now I know Ada is going to get upset but I have to ask…are you two seeing each other?"

Ada and Stiles exchanged looks. Where would she get an idea like that? Then they looked at how it seemed. Ada stumbling to keep her parents out of the kitchen, Stiles' arm around her shoulder, him breathless, both seeming rushed and nervous.

"Yes," Stiles answered. He wrapped his other arm around Ada's shoulders, hugging her close to him. "Yup we are." Ada gave him a look of surprise and hate. "No use hiding it. All our English study dates…just brought us closer together."

Ada looked back to her parents and smiled. "Yeah…we just…fell for each other." She gave a nervous laugh as she placed her hands over his, her nails digging into his skin. Stiles flinched but didn't break his smile.

"Oh see I knew it," her mother said cheerfully. "It's because you two were each other's first kiss."

"Mom," groaned Ada. Of course she had to bring that up. It was a party in eight grade during a stupid spin the bottle game. She had no choice but to kiss Stiles.

She shrugged. "There's no shame in it."

Stiles pecked her cheek making her mother smile and her father frown.

"Well then," sighed her father. "You should stay for dinner Stiles."

"Sorry we made plans a long time ago Mr. Archer," Stiles answered. "Told my pumpkin here I'd take her out for a date. But thanks for the invite. Well Ada we should go."

She nodded and told her parents she wouldn't be out late. Once the kids were gone, her father went to the kitchen window and watched them drive off.

"She's with him?" he asked turning towards his wife.

"What's wrong with Stiles?"

He shrugged. "Nothing just…didn't expect _them_ to be together. He's a bit…unfocused."

She shrugged. "I think it's adorable."

* * *

As they walked out to the car, hand in hand, Ada tightened her grip.

"Ow," Stiles said through gritted teeth. "What was that for?"

"My parents think we are a couple Stiles," she whispered roughly as he opened the passenger door for her. Derek lay in the back of the Jeep clutching his arm. "What the hell kind of plan was that?"

"Would you rather that or admitting you have the hots for a suspected murder in the back of my Jeep?"

She couldn't argue anything. He was right. Better they thought she and Stiles were together rather than the thought of her having feelings for Derek. She got into the car and turned in her seat to check on him. He looked worse than he had a few minutes ago in the house. Stiles climbed in and they were off.

The ride to the animal clinic was quiet. Finally getting there the three of them piled out and went in the back entrance. Derek plopped down on a sack of dog food.

"We can't wait for Scott," he forced out. "I need to do something and now." Ada knelt by him and pressed her hand to his forehead.

"He's burning up Stiles."

"What are we supposed to do?" Stiles shrugged.

Derek pushed himself up. "I have an idea."

* * *

Off came the shirt. Derek tossed it to the floor and searched for a tourniquet. He set the blue band on the metal table and began searching for something else. Finally he turned back and tossed a small bone saw into the table.

Stiles picked it up and turned it on. The blade revved briefly. Stiles turned it off, shoved it back on the table and groaned. "Oh my God. What if you bleed to death?"

Derek began to tie the blue band around his arm, teeth gripping one end of the band. "It will heal if it works," he answered.

"Look," Stile said trying to get himself together. 'I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek's hands shook with frustration as the knot in the band slipped undone.

Stiles leaned on the table. "Well let's see there is the cutting through the flesh, sawing of the bone, and especially the blood," he answered voice breaking a little.

The knot slipped again making an impatient growl emerge from Derek. Ada moved over to him and began to tie it. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No," he answered defensively. "But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm! Ada help me out here! You can't think this is a good idea."

She tied off the tourniquet and looked back and forth between the two. Finally her eyes rested on Derek. "You sure this is the only way?" He nodded. "Stiles I…"

"No! I'm not doing it!"

Derek huffed out a couple breaths. "Okay that's fine. How about this, either you chop off my arm or I'm going to chop off your head."

Stiles gave him a look. "A piece of cheese could come up with a plan more cunning than that!" In a flash Derek reached across and grabbed Stiles' shirt, dragging him half way across the table. "Okay! Okay I got it, my head or your arm. I'll do it." Just then Derek began to heave. "Ugh what…what are you doing?" Head turned to the side, he released a black tar like substance onto the floor. "Holy God what the hell is _that?_"

"My body…it's trying to heal itself." Derek pressed his cheek to the cool surface of the metal table. Ada rubbed his back in rhythmic circles.

"Well it's not doing a very good job," Stiles said in a nauseous tone.

"It's gotta be now Stiles," commanded Derek.

"Look I honestly…"

"Just do it!"

Stiles picked up the bone saw and pressed it to Derek's arm. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ada held him down.

"Alright here we go!" Stiles tried to ready himself, hands taking a good grip. "One. Two…"

"Stiles? Ada?" Relief. Scott came into the room and paused at the sight. "W-what the hell are you doing?"

Stiles smiled and dropped the bone saw. "Oh man you just saved me from a life of nightmares."

"Please say you got the bullet," Ada added. She kept her hands pressed against Derek's warm skin as he straightened up.

Scott dug through his jean pockets and pulled out the small object. Derek took it in his hands, relief washing over him like a title wave. His breathing became more shallow as he tried to focus on the one thing that would save him. Black dots began to cloud his vision, head feeling light. The bullet began to slip from his fingers as he sunk to the floor.

Derek hit the floor as the bullet clattered and rolled towards the air vent. Scott dove for it but came up empty. Frantically he stuck his fingers in the vent trying to reach it. Ada and Stiles knelt down by the unconscious man.

Stiles took his face between his hands. "Derek. Derek c'mon! Wakey wakey!" No response. "I think he's dying Scott. I think he's dead!"

"Stiles I can't see it! Give me some light!" Stile got up and ran over to Scott. He took out his cell to try and shed some light.

Ada bent down over Derek. Very shallow breaths brushed her skin. She pushed her hair to one side before tapping his cheek lightly. Her heart throbbed making tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Derek," she called in a choking voice. "Derek please don't do this. You can't die. Remember? I said I wouldn't let it happen." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Please, please open your eyes. Look at me. Derek!"

No response. She looked up to where Scott and Stiles were still struggling to get the bullet.

"I've almost got it," declared Scott.

Ada looked back down at the man who had saved her. The man who had kissed her. Her friend, her crush, her nightmare. "Come back to me," she whispered.

Leaning down she lightly pressed her lips to his. She let her lips linger on his, heart pounding in her head, praying for some response. After a few minutes she felt a pressure against her light kiss. His head lifted a little to strengthen the connection. Ada pulled back to see his eyes flutter open.

"He's awake!" she smiled.

"I've got it! I got the bullet!" The boys jolted up and ran over to them.

Ada helped Derek up. Scott handed the bullet over. Derek took it and bit off the top. Spilling the contents onto the table, he dug a lighter out of his back pocket and lit the powder. The three teens jumped back as it ignited with a blue flame. The flame died allowing Derek to scoop up the contents and shove it into the hole in his arm.

Instantly Derek fell to the ground once again, writhing in pain, back arched. Ada gripped Scott and Stiles' hands. They watched as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Right before their eyes the veins in his arms lost their sickly look, the red infected skin turned back to its natural color, and the hole closed. The skin smoothed out as if there had never been a wound.

Taking in deep breaths Derek lay flat on the floor. Ada rushed over to him and removed the tourniquet from his arm.

"That…was _awesome!_" Scott looked over at Stiles and shook his head. "Yes," Stiles said in amazement. He looked to his friend and nodded. "Wow."

Ada shook her head but had the biggest smile plastered to her face. She looked back to Derek and said, "You're alright?"

He nodded and stood. Walking over to Scott he patted the boy on the shoulder. "Thank you Scott."

"No problem. Couldn't let you die." He smiled.

* * *

Stiles and Scott waited in the car as Ada walked Derek up to his door.

"You sure you're alright?"

He sighed. "For the last time Ada I am fine. Good as new."

"Okay, okay. I just worry."

"Don't."

She leaned against one of the pillars holding up the roof over the porch. "I worry about my friends. And we're friends right? So deal with it."

He smirked and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "I'd worry more about those two than me."

Nodding she tried to decided whether or not she should say the next thing. "Maybe you shouldn't stay by yourself. You need serious rest. I mean what if a hunter shows or something?"

Derek raised his brow and took a step forward. "You offering to spend the night Ada?"

She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush. "No. Not here. You could stay at my house. Where it would be safer. I mean you were seconds from death today."

"I'm safe here. I'll be fine."

"Fine whatever." She pushed away from the pillar with annoyance. "I guess I could just check up on you tomorrow. Is that okay by you?"

He nodded. She gave him a little smile but there was still visible worry in her eyes. Moving closer he pulled her into a hug. Ada wrapped her arms around him tightly. Giving her a reassuring squeeze he let her go. As Ada walked back to the car she ran her fingers over her lips. In the clinic she had kissed him ever so lightly. But then she had felt a pressure. Had he returned the kiss?

As she walked away Derek wondered the same thing. He opened the door and walked into the house. Running his own fingers over his lips he cursed himself. Why couldn't he stop leading this girl on? He declared them friends, made her understand how lethal he was, and then at every turn did something to make her think the friend boundary was nonexistent.

This couldn't keep happening.


	18. Kate's return

"Kate come in here." She strolled into the kitchen to find her brother making coffee.

"You called oh wise one," she said as he handed her a cup.

Chris leaned against the island counter and crossed his arms. "The Hale boy hasn't come around. Thought you said he'd show."

She sipped her coffee before answering. "I was wrong."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Obviously. So he's dead now and you've broken the code and dragged me into it."

"Oh relax Chris. You take this code business way too seriously."

Before she knew what happened, Chris grabbed Kate by the throat. The coffee cup slipped from her hand and hit the floor.

"If that boy is dead we have committed a serious injustice," he growled. "Derek has never killed, let alone gotten a speeding ticket. His blood in on your hands."

"He might still be alive," she forced out over her brother's choking grip.

"For your sake he had better be. Go to the house, get confirmation he is still breathing, come back and report. If he is dead then I have to be your judge, jury, and executioner. And I would really rather not exercise that punishment on my little sister."

He released her just as his wife came into the kitchen. She looked at the siblings, in their tense states, and to the mug shattered on the floor. She glared at her husband.

"Honestly Chris our daughter could come down here any moment. Is this what you want her to see?" She began to pick up the shattered mug while Kate wiped up the coffee.

* * *

"How was Alison's last night?" Ada and Scott sat down at their usual lunch table. "I mean aside from having to get the bullet from her aunt's room."

Scott nodded as he chewed. "It was alright. Well I mean before her creep ass dad made me stay for dinner. Did you know he has an arsenal in their garage? I'm lucky to still be alive. Between him and Kate, they mean serious business."

"Well yeah but he doesn't know. I mean none of them know that you're a…you know." She gave a little howl. "I mean in that woods that night Argent only saw Derek. He didn't see us."

"True. But I'm sure now that Kate's here and they're looking for the alpha that it won't take much time." He let out a sigh and pushed his food around. "And then Alison will hate me and my entire existence will be for nothing."

Ada shook her head. "You're so melodramatic sometimes you know that?"

He smiled and flung a carrot at her making her laugh. Just then Stiles came stumbling over, tray of food crashing to the table. The two of them watched as he sat and tried to regain his breath.

"We…have…problem," he gasped.

Scott groaned. "No. We don't Stiles. We just fixed a life or death situation last night. We shouldn't have any problems for at least forty-eight hours."

"Agreed," nodded Ada. But Stiles shook his head.

"_We_," he said pointing from himself to Ada. "We have a problem. Your mom talked to the baker, who talked to the florist, who talked to a Deputy Officer, who talked to my dad. He knows and has been asking why I never told him we were dating."

Ada let her head fall back as she groaned. "No, no, no."

"Okay super confused face," interrupted Scott. "Since when are you two dating? And why didn't you tell me? It kinda hurts that I didn't know."

"We're not _really_ dating," she answered bringing her head back down. "Long story short it was a plan to keep my parents from finding Derek." She glared across the table as Stiles began to shovel food into his mouth. He shrugged.

Scott began to laugh. "Wow guys. Good job."

"How many other people know?" Stiles shrugged. "Well hopefully it stays quiet. I can't believe this is happening," she shook her head.

"Neither can I." They looked to see Jackson, Lydia, and Alison set their trays down at the table. "I mean damn Archer, you could do way better than Stilinsky."

They looked across the table to where Stiles sat with a mouthful of hot dog. He looked up at them but didn't modify his eating habits. Jackson shook his head.

"Leave them alone Jackson," defended Alison as she smiled at the new couple. "I think they are cute together. I mean they are friends first, took things slow, nothing was rushed into."

"You're such a hopeless romantic," laughed Lydia. "But seeing as we are all couple now I declare we have a group date."

Scott did his best not to laugh at his friend's expressions. Ada practically choked on the water she was drinking while Stiles' mouth dropped open, half of what he was eating coming out. Alison could see their discomfort and tried to help. She didn't want Scott's closest friends to be ridiculed or subjected to rudeness by Jackson and Lydia.

"I don't know Lydia. I mean you know Scott and I don't really like group dates. And I'm sure Ada and Stiles don't want to…"

Lydia waved her off. "Don't be silly Alison." She leaned over and looked to look at Ada. "We're all friends right Ada? No harm in going out together."

"Well …"

"Good it's settled. We'll meet tonight at the bowling alley." She sat back in her chair with a smile. The rest of them sighed with distaste.

After lunch, Ada and Alison walked together as the boy walked ahead of them.

Alison nudged Ada. "So when did you and Stiles make it official?"

"Last night," came the response in a less than happy tone. Alison's smile slipped a little.

"Don't let Lydia get you tense. She's just…well there really aren't any words to describe her."

Ada put on a half hearted smile. "Thanks for trying back there."

Alison shrugged. "You're more of a friend than Lydia. I don't want you and Stiles to go through Lydia and Jackson's judgment."

Ada shrugged. "We've gone through their judgment since first grade. But thanks, really Alison. I'm glad Scott found a good person like you."

Alison smiled at her before going to catch up with the boys. She kissed Scott before heading off for her next class. She waved to Stiles and Ada before leaving. Scott waved to them as he went his own way and the two of them headed off to English.

While sitting in English, Ada's mind wandered. They had a group date with Lydia, Jackson, Scott, and Alison. Is this what normal teens did? Go on group dates to the bowling alley? It wasn't as if she had never been a normal teen. It was just hard to remember what a normal teen life was like with the recent developments with her friends.

That was another thing. If she had never met Derek, if Scott hadn't become a werewolf, if there was no alpha claiming her for a mate, would she have ended up with Stiles? Sure he went after Lydia like a magnet after a piece of metal but he would give up in time. And at that time Ada would be there to talk him through it, give him comfort, and then maybe something would develop. A realization of deeper feelings.

She could see herself with Stiles. He made her laugh, they were good friends, and Scott wouldn't disapprove. Stiles would make a very good boyfriend but he wouldn't be hers. She would never have Stiles because their lives had been changed with Scott's new gift, the alpha putting his mark on her, and because she had met Derek Hale. And she greatly liked Derek. She liked him to the point where she thought about him more than was necessary and her heart began to ache.

* * *

He waited. Like a pathetic puppy he waited for her.

'I guess I could just check up on you tomorrow,' she had said. He had agreed to it and waited. School had been out for two hours already but she hadn't shown up.

Of course she hadn't. Why would she? Yes she worried about her friends, as she said, but she must know there was no need with him. Shaking off his disappointment, Derek shred his shirt and began to work his arm. He had to make sure it was still just as strong as it was before. Plus a good work out would stop his mind from thinking about her too much. He found that at some point or other he would be thinking about her.

It would either be thoughts about driving her home, how stubborn she was, dancing with her at the party, their first kiss, their recent kiss. Could those even really be considered kisses? The first one was more of an ambush lip crush. The second one he was mostly unconscious for. No. No he had to stop thinking about it. Couldn't think about kissing her or holding her or dancing with her. That would only lead to trouble for the both of them, but mostly her.

Derek gripped onto the frame of the door to the living room and pulled himself up. Slowly he pulled himself up and lowered himself back down. Arm was still good and strong but his mind was weak. She was still on his every thought. Her frightened face, her hands pressed against his back as they hugged, her smile.

"Stop!" he commanded himself.

Letting go of the frame he dropped to his hands on the floor. In swift movements, he pushed himself up and lowered down. Now that he was moving quicker maybe it would be easier to focus. Just as he got into a good rhythm, he paused. Footsteps were coming up towards the house. For a split second he thought it might finally be her. But listening more closely he noticed it wasn't just one pair of feet.

Had she brought Stiles and Scott with her? Unsure of things, Derek hid himself.

* * *

Kate let the door swing open. Walking in, dust swirling around her feet, she looked about the house. Two of her old companions followed her in. guns gripped in their hands, the three of them stood silent waiting for him to make an appearance.

"He's not here," voiced one of them.

"Of course he is," Kate argued. "He's just playing hide and seek. Bait him boys."

The three of them began to walk around the first floor of the crumbling house. The two men called out to Derek, calling him names, trying to irritate him enough so that he would show. But ten minutes passed without a sign and Kate was losing patience.

"Maybe he's out at a dog parking making friends," commented one of the men. Kate and the other man gave him a look.

"Really?" she asked with a raised brow. "Dog jokes? If you're going to go there then go all the way. Like, too bad his sister bit it before she could have her first litter. Or when we find him we should take him to the vet to be neutered."

The men laughed. As the laughter continued, a pair of feet came in contact with one of them. Kat watched as the man went flying into the next room, landing on his back. Derek swung into view, teeth and claws ready. The other man went after Derek and was taken down just as easily as the first. Kate smiled as her companions lay unconscious on the floor. She looked back to Derek.

"Hi babe. Miss me?" He growled at her. "Guess not."

Derek lunged at her only to be met with pain. Kate had taken out a stick humming with electricity. He fell to the floor, his back arched and his teeth gritted in pain. Kate strolled over and sent another volt through him.

"Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the Autumn moon is bright." She knelt down by his crumpled form. Running a hand through his hair she sighed. "Oh Derek I've forgotten how much fun you are. Do you like my new toy? A thousand volts running through this baby. But I guess electricity plus werewolf doesn't equal good."

"Go to hell," he pushed out.

"Whoa. Is that any way to say hello?" she tisked. "I come home to this? And my brother tells me you've got some girly wolf hanging around with you? I'm hurt Derek. Here I thought I was your one and only."

Derek shrunk away from her. "Says the woman who helped killed my sister to bait me."

Kate laughed. "Oh sweetie is that what you think? I mean no doubt Laura was killed to bait you but it wasn't any of us."

His brow furrowed. No it had to be the hunters. They were the ones…it had to be… "You're lying."

"Am I?" She crouched down by him. "Listen to my heart Derek. No quirks, calm beat, no nervous tick." He pushed himself against the wall as she leaned closer. "We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister."

Kate closed the distance and kissed him. Derek pushed her away and bolted up. Getting to her feet, Kate let loose a spray of bullets. Derek jumped off the porch and took off at full speed. He didn't slow till he was a good distance from the house. Finally he stopped and turned to look back.

She hadn't been lying. Kate's words came out smooth and even just as her heart beat. So if they didn't kill Laura then that meant it was the alpha for sure. Derek crouched down on his haunches, elbows resting on his keens and head in his hands. This new information was crushing. He wasn't sure why but it seemed easier thinking the hunters had killed her. Knowing it was the alpha made him sick. The alpha was one of them, what reason would he have for killing another werewolf?

He needed to think, to vent, but he couldn't go home. There was only one place he could think of going.

* * *

Ada got off her bed to answer the persistent knocking. Coming down the stairs she noticed it was coming from the back door. Who would be at the back door? She walked into the kitchen and unlocked the door to find a shirtless man.

"Derek?"

"I need a place to crash a day or two."


	19. Love interruption

She took his hand, lead him inside, and closed the door.

"What did you do now?" She walked out of the kitchen, Derek trailing behind her. He followed her up the stairs.

"Kate came to the house with a couple of her buddies."

Ada stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to him. "Hunters? I called it. I told you! I said you shouldn't stay alone," she gloated as she walked towards her room. "But no Mr. Wolfman wants to be tough and strong."

She waited for him to tell her to shut up and argue. But no response came. Ada turned and found Derek just standing in her doorway. A hurt, sick kind of look rested on his features making her stomach twist into knots. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Derek? What's happened?"

He walked in and sat on her bed. Ada sat next to him and waited for him to speak. After a moment Derek opened up. He told her about Kate's visit, what he had learned, and how icky it made him feel. Ada listened to every word, her heart breaking for him, and hate growing for Kate. Not to mention a little pang of jealousy that she'd kissed him.

"The alpha killed Laura," he finished. "I don't know why or what purpose but he did. All the more reason for me to stop him."

"That's all well and good but you're not doing anything today." He looked at her with a stern gaze. "That's right I'm ordering you to stay here. You're not going after the alpha in your condition."

"My condition?"

"Derek you were just hit with a lot of information. You're an emotional wreck, whether you own up to it or not. And you've got crazy Kate on your trail."

He adjusted on her bed. "I am not an emotional wreck."

Ada gave him a look. "Then why do you look like you're in serious need of a hug?"

Derek looked down at his hands sitting in his lap. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitated for a long moment but she was right he did need a hug. Comfort covered him as he let his arms slide around her, pulling her closer. Ada tightened her arms around him as he buried his face in her hair.

Her fingers ran through the back of his hair. For a moment Derek lost his thoughts in her before he remembered he couldn't do this. Quickly he let go of her and jumped up from the bed.

"What's the matter?" she asked still sitting on the bed.

He shook his head. "This was a bad idea. I should just go to Scott's."

She watched as he began to head for her door. "What? No Derek. Tell me what's going on."

He stopped and turned back towards her. "This," he said pointing from himself to her, "_cannot_ happen! You know I'm dangerous and we agreed friendship was the extent! This crush needs to stop. Especially the kissing."

"I literally gave you the kiss of life yesterday," she burst as she stood. "And you're biting my head off for it? And don't you dare blame all of this on me! This is not a one sided unrequited love thing Derek. You kissed me first _and_ you responded to it last night as well. So screw you."

He ran his hands through his hair in agitation. Ada walked over to him.

"Fess up Derek. You like me just a little bit more than friends."

"I shouldn't," he bit out. He was trying to calm himself but she wasn't making it an easy task.

"Why?"

"Because you make me weak!" She lost the fight in her eyes and body language. "I can't protect myself properly if I am always worried about you, always thinking about you. And it's not just that. I make you weak as well. You need to learn to defend yourself instead of depending on me. I'm not going to always be there when you're in trouble."

"Yet there you are," she argued throwing her arms out. "You're always there Derek. The night in the woods, the muggers, the hunters…you show up out of nowhere. My knight in a black leather jacket."

It went quiet between them for a long moment. Derek knew she was right. This was his fault too. He knew he should have left it as friends, should have kissed her, should have made her hate him. But he couldn't leave her alone. If he had put an effort into being friends only…

"You're staying with me," she finally voiced. "We'll…we'll work things out." Ada pushed past him into the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

She paused. "I'm getting you one of my dad's shirts. You can't sit around like that," she gestured to his bare torso. "Wouldn't want me to get the wrong idea right? I mean we're friends…"

So she was going to ignore the whole conversation they'd had and go back to the just friends lie? Derek followed after her. They came into her parent's room where Ada went straight for the dresser. She dug through the clothing while he stood to the side.

"You avoiding me again?" he asked. She turned and held up a shirt to see if it would work.

"What are you talking about?" Holding up another shirt she shook her head. Finally she settled on one of her dad's old undershirts.

Ada tossed it to him. "You said you were going to come by today and you didn't."

"I totally forgot. There's a…" She hesitated. "It's nothing." Derek raised his brow as he slipped the shirt over his head. Ada opened her mouth but it took a moment for words to form. "It's…the town thinks Stiles and I are dating."

"You…and Stiles…"

"It's a…yeah. Not important." He gave her a look. "It's partly your fault."

"Is it?" he asked amused. She smiled, the fight behind them, friendship coming back into place.

She nodded. "Yes and because of it I now have a group date to go to."

"Sure you don't want me to stay with Scott?"

Ada nodded.

**Sorry this is short. Thanks for reviews! Oh and have you seen the new episode? Jackson! I freaking knew it! Such a snake. **


	20. The date

He glanced up every now and again to see her. Ada had changed out of her school clothes and into new jeans and a shirt. She curled her hair at the ends and put on minimal makeup. Checking herself over in the mirror she glanced at Derek's reflection. His eyes darted back to her laptop.

Ada tried to ignore her nervously beating heart. She turned towards him, running her hands along her jeans. "So…what do you think?"

Derek looked up from the movie playing on her laptop. "Yeah," he nodded. "Very nice."

Just then the front door opened and closed. "Ada. I'm here." Both Ada and Derek came down the stairs. "Derek. What are you doing here?"

"Long story," Ada said waving it off. "What are _you_ doing here? You're an hour early."

"Yeah well I got a text saying they want to meet at Alison's and chill for a bit," he shrugged.

She sighed. "Alright well give me a second to get stuff together."

Ada ran back up stairs to grab her shoes and cell phone and check herself over once more. Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid Derek's gaze. He looked all around the foyer before he had to finally look to Derek. The man cracked a smile making Stiles both nervous and unsure.

"Hey Stiles that's a really nice blazer," Derek voiced taking a couple steps towards him.

Stiles looked down at himself. "Yeah? Thanks Derek."

"Yeah. I mean where do you get stuff like this?"

"It was my dad's," he answered relaxing a little. Derek nodded. "Funny story behind it actually…"

Before Stiles could carry on, Derek pushed him against the front door. Stiles raised his hands in surrender as his least favorite person latched a death glare on him.

"Whatever this rumor is between you and her, it ends tonight. Get me?"

Stiles' brow furrowed. "Is that jealousy I detect?"

"It's called being protective," he countered.

"No it's not," he shook his head and lowered his hands. "You have no reason to be protective against me. I'm not a threat to Ada. But to you…you're afraid she might actually go for me." Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's not her I am protecting. It's you Stiles. You're supposedly going out with the mate of the alpha. What do you think he'll do to you when he finds out?" He could see realization and shock come to Stiles' expression. "I guarantee he doesn't like competition."

"Neither do you right?" Derek sighed. "Scott and I see the way you look at her Derek."

"Drop it," he warned.

"Admit it Derek you are jealous that I get to have a date with her, even if it is fake."

"I said drop it!" Derek raised a fist making Stiles flinch.

He dropped his fist as she came back downstairs. She finished putting in an earring as she came over to them.

"If you two are done making out, Stiles and I need to go." Derek stepped away from Stiles. He watched as Ada opened the door and sent Stiles out to the car. "Okay I'll be back not too late I hope. There is left over food in the fridge…uhm other than that…just…stay. Stay. Good Derek."

He scowled at her making her smile widely.

* * *

The boys sat around the room bored to tears while Lydia began to mess with Ada's hair and gossip with Alison. Stiles began to nod off as he leaned against Alison's bead. Scott and Jackson sat in their spots playing with shoelaces or making paper balls to throw at the other.

"Can we go yet?" Jackson moaned. Lydia ignored his comment and continued talking. Alison looked to Scott and shrugged.

"I'm going to get some water." Scott stood and stretched.

"Get me one McCall," ordered Jackson.

He nodded and left the room. The girls continued to talk while Stiles began to drool on himself. Feeling restless Jackson stood, deciding it would be better to go with Scott than stay in the room with them. Trotting down the stairs, Jackson saw Scott just standing by the doorway to the kitchen. Rolling his eyes he walked over to him.

"What's the matter McCall? Don't know how to use doors?" He smirked but didn't get the reaction he wanted. Instead Scott stood there with a scowling expression.

He turned his head away from the direction of the kitchen and took notice of the other boy. "What? Oh I'm not thirsty anymore."

With that he left. Jackson watched him walk away puzzled. What was up his butt? Shrugging off Scott's attitude, Jackson turned to go into the kitchen. Just before he stepped in, he noticed Mr. Argent and a woman talking in low voices. Jackson waited by the door and put all his effort into listening in.

"…didn't do any damage," the woman said. "He got up and ran off."

Mr. Argent let out a breath of relief. "Good. If he had been dead…"

"Seriously Chris give it a rest," broke in the woman. "I know the code alright? We grew up under the same roof. I learned everything you did. I just have a different look on it."

"Oh? And what's that Kate?"

"He's a werewolf right? He is part animal and what do animals do best? They kill." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And it will happen sooner or later. If we killed them all now…"

"You want to wipe out a species? What's happened to you Kate? You didn't used to be like this."

"Would you just listen to me?" She dropped her arms and tried to get his attention back to her. "We have let them lived according to certain rules. Look what's happened. Derek has created a new werewolf."

Mr. Argent shook his head. "I don't think Derek is the one who bit Scott. I think it was…"

"Jackson!"

He turned to see Lydia and the group coming down the stairs. He looked back to see Mr. Argent and the woman looking at him. He quickly moved away from the door over to the rest of them. Kate looked to Chris who shrugged off the fact that the boy could have been listening in. The group of teens began to head for the door but Kate stopped them.

"Alison aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she said with a smile.

Alison looked around at them and answered. "Well we were on our way out. Maybe another time."

"Don't be rude sweetie," commanded her father as he came out to join them. Alison sighed and gave her father a look.

"Hi everyone. I'm Kate, Alison's aunt," she said with a wave to the four teens she had not met.

"I'm Lydia, this is my boyfriend Jackson," she introduced proudly. "And these two are Ada and Stiles," she said less enthusiastically.

Kate smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"Can we go now?" Alison asked as she began to tug on Scott's arm.

Her father nodded and waved them off.

* * *

The whole drive over to the bowling alley Jackson kept thinking over what he'd heard. They had been talking about werewolves. Werewolves, as if they actually existed! Were they insane? Did Alison know? And what had they said about Derek Hale? Did they really think he was a werewolf? But they had mentioned Scott.

Hmm that would explain some things. Werewolves were supposed to be strong and fast right? And Scott had never been light on his feet and though he wasn't much of a weakling before he did seem to gather some more strength. So maybe…but no. Werewolves weren't real. They couldn't be right? But that could be it, it must be. Oh God then Scott was really a…

"Jackson," came her voice. He snapped too and looked around. He was holding a ball in his hand, standing at the edge of the lane. "Are you going to throw it or not?" Lydia asked impatiently.

He made a face at her before turning and getting a perfect strike. She clapped as he walked back to them. Scott tied his shoes as Alison got up to make her shot. He looked over to where Ada and Stiles were sitting.

"Hey," he whispered. "If you two are supposed to be a couple act like it."

"We are," Stiles whispered back. He held up his hand which was linked to Ada's.

Scott shook his head. "Holding hands isn't enough if you want to convince people. You two look really frosty."

"What do you want from us?" added Ada.

"Just watch how Alison and I act."

Alison made her shot and came back with a wide smile. Stiles and Ada watched as Scott wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder. They looked like a real couple…they were a real couple. Even Lydia and Jackson looked cozy. Stiles let go of her hand and draped his arm over her shoulder. Ada leaned against him, getting as close as possible, no matter how uncomfortable or awkward it was.

"So," Lydia said turning to the new couple. "How come everyone is just hearing about your relationship today? Why hasn't it been on Facebook?"

"We're not that kind of couple," Stiles offered. "When you're with someone it should be because they change your life and not your Facebook status."

Lydia's eyes melted as she looked at him. She placed a hand over her heart. "Oh my God. That is beautiful." Turning, she hit Jackson's chest. "Why don't you say anything like that?"

"Because I'm not a raging idiot. Can we continue with our game please? Archer you're up."

* * *

After a couple games of Jackson and Scott butting heads for the lead score, Stiles and Ada gave up. They moved to the arcade leaving the warring boys to their competition. Ada and Stiles enjoyed playing a pinball machine, him hitting one side and her the other. For a few moments it felt like they could be a couple. He stood behind her, arms coming on either side of her. Ada's back pressed against his chest, laughing and joking with each other.

"I think Derek is jealous of me," Stiles said as they started their new game.

Ada laughed. "Is that right?"

Stiles nodded. "I think he wants you for himself."

Her smile dropped a little. "What makes you say that?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"We're just friends Stiles.

"Really? Is that why he followed us here?" Ada paused and turned her head towards her friend. "Don't look. He's over by the shoe rental."

"Damn it Derek," she said to herself. "I need to go yell at him."

As she turned, Stiles grabbed her arm and kissed her. Ada stood there for a long moment in shock. Alison made a comment about how cute they were together causing Scott to look over. He shook his head at his friends. They were just digging themselves into a deeper hole than they were already in.

Getting her bearings, Ada pushed Stiles away. "What the hell was that?"

"Just giving wolf boy something to be jealous about."

Ada narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. Without a word she pushed away from him and took off. The group watched her walk away from Stiles.

"Uh oh. Trouble in dweeb paradise," Jackson laughed.

"Shut up Jackson," Alison said with great irritation. She turned to Scott and asked, "Should I go check on her?"

Scott shook his head. "Let me talk to Stiles. See what he did."

* * *

Boys. They were all idiots! That was the only conclusion she could come to. Stiles was an idiot. Derek was an idiot. Jackson was a major idiot. Scott was a semi-idiot. But nonetheless they were all idiots! She hated each and every one of them at that moment. Sitting on the sink in the bathroom she tried to calm herself.

Just as she was about ready to go back out, the door burst open. A red eyed strawberry blond came in sniffling. She caught sight of Ada and burst into hysterics. Lydia ran for a stall and closed it. Ada sat there for a moment unsure of what to do.

"Lydia?" She got off the sink and knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" The girl opened the door and latched onto Ada. "Oh…okay…uhm.."

"Jackson and I fought," she cried. "I was just trying to talk to him about going to see a movie this weekend and he told me he hated seeing movies with me. So I told him to take the stick out of his ass and calm down and then he yelled at me."

Ada patted Lydia on the back. "Should I go get Alison? I feel like she should…"

"No Ada don't go," she said as the sobbing came to a slow stop. She let go of Ada and looked at her. "We're not friends are we?"

"Well…"

"I'd like to be."

Ada gave her a puzzled look. "Really?"

Lydia nodded. "You, Scott, and Stiles would do anything for each other. I don't have friends like that."

She nodded. "Okay. Guess we could give it a shot."

Lydia smiled but it slipped as she caught sight of her reflection. "Oh my God!"

Ada laughed making the other girl join in. The two girls remained in the bathroom fixing Lydia up so Jackson wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing she cried. While they did this, they talked a little, trying to get the friend ball rolling.

"How do I look?" Lydia spun around to make sure she looked okay all over.

"Breath taking as usual."

She smiled and hoped up on the sink. "So what happened with you and the derp?"

"I think we realized we're better as friends," she gave a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's just not working. He's a nice guy though," she added looking directly at Lydia. "A lot nicer than Jackson, that's for sure. Stiles is a great friend and a wonderful person. If you gave him a shot…"

"But you two are going out."

"Not for long."

Lydia seemed to think this over for a moment. Shrugging she got off the sink and linked arms with Ada. Together they walked out of the bathroom. Lydia walked over to where the rest of the group was taking off their bowling shoes and getting ready to leave. Ada paused as she searched the crowed. Guess Derek had gone back to the house.

As she searched, she caught sight of someone else. It was the man from the photo she had seen in Derek's house. It was the man she recognized but had never seen before. But he was different now than he had looked in the picture. Part of his face looked like it was scared but healing. She locked eyes with the man at the other side of the bowling alley. That familiar tug came at her guts, pulling her towards him. Who was this man?

"Ada." A hand came down on her shoulder. She broke away from the man's gaze and looked to see Scott. "Is everything alright? Stiles told me…well basically that he acted like an idiot."

Ada nodded. "That sums it up really." Scott smiled but didn't take his hand away. "I'm fine Scott. You know Stiles. Acts before he thinks."

"You going to be mad at him for long?"

She shrugged. "I'll let him sweat it out a couple days."

"Good."

They smiled at each other before rejoining the group.

* * *

It was a quiet drive home. Stiles pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. Ada waited, knowing that he would start explaining things. Sure enough he turned towards her and began.

"Look be angry with me all you want but be angry with him too."

"I am."

He nodded. "Well good. He threatened me you know." She gave him a look. "Alright so he always does that. But it was out of jealousy. I know it was. He claims he is trying to protect me from the alpha."

"He probably is Stiles," she responded with agitation. "Did you ever stop to think maybe Derek isn't trying to harm us and is trying to help us?" His mouth opened and closed again five times. "You know I actually did you a favor tonight. I told Lydia to go for you, that you are a great guy. Don't make me regret saying that."

"You…you told her…oh Ada I love you."

Ada shook her head and got out of the car. She went directly to her room to find Derek lounging in her desk chair watching another movie on her laptop. He didn't glance up as she came in.

"I thought I told you to stay? Bad Derek," she said trying to make things light but irritation came through clearly. He looked up at her but didn't speak. "Is it true? Will the alpha hurt Stiles?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Alright. I'll make the break up public. Problem solved."

He nodded and closed her laptop. "Good. You should get some rest. Pretending to be in love can be tiring."

"Why did you spy on me?" she asked as he picked out a spot on the floor. He didn't answer. She picked up her pillowpet and a blanket and shoved it at him. "You're killing me."

* * *

"No. No don't…leave her…Laura. Laura get…hmmm." Ada sat up in bed. "Please don't. Hmm…no…" Crawling to the edge of her bed she saw him tossing and turning, mumbling and calling out. "Laura just go! Go!"

Ada scrambled off her bed. If her parents heard him both their lives would be over. She knelt down by him on the floor and tried to think. As he continued to mumble and call out she tried to think of what her mother used to do to calm nightmares.

She began to stroke his head. "Shh Derek. It's alright."

"No..Laura…please…" He huffed out a few breaths, face contorted into a worried and frightened expression.

"Shh. She's alright. Laura is safe now." He began to calm under her touch. "She's safe Derek. Laura is alright." His breathing slowed and his face relaxed. She continued to stroke his head, running her fingers through his soft hair. "You are such a handful," she said lying next to him.

Ada closed her eyes and continued the rhythm of her hand passing over his hair.

**Awesome reviews guys! I love to see that you all are from literally everywhere too. Too cool to see people from different countries! **


	21. She doesn't know the affect she can have

**Guys you are killing me! I love the reviews I am getting! Thank you so much =D**

She faintly recognized that arms were cradling her. Her head rested against something warm, a calm thumping sound under her ear. Then she hit something soft and familiar. Opening tired eyes she saw his hands pulling her feet under the covers of her bed.

"What time is it?" she asked in a sleep filled tone.

"About two-thirty in the morning." He pulled the covers over her, the light of the moon giving him a ghostly look, his blue eyes more prominent.

Ada yawned as she tried to talk. "What are you doing up?"

Derek answered, "Just another nightmare. I don't want you sleeping on the floor."

"Well I don't want you sleeping on the floor either. Come here." She scooted over to make room for him. He shook his head.

"I don't want to wake you."

She yawned again. "How do you think I got on the floor in the first place?" But still he just stood there. "Derek stop being stubborn. If you have another nightmare I can just help you back to sleep."

Finally he picked up the blanket and pillow off the floor. He set the pillowpet next to her pillow and lay down spreading the blanket over himself. Ada burrowed down into her pillows and turned on her side to face him. Derek did the same, watching her begin to drift off. Her hand came up and rested on his cheek.

He closed his eyes at her touch and sighed. His heart began to ache but not in a painful 'make it stop' way. It was a yearning 'I want you closer than ever' kind of ache. "You don't know the affect you can have," he said in a hushed voice.

* * *

By the time she opened her eyes again it was noon and Derek was starting to climb out the window.

"Don't move you." She bolted up and flung the covers off her. Grabbing his arm she kept a determined look in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing? And why do you never use a door?"

"Your parents are downstairs. Thought they would find it a little strange if I came out of your room and walked out the door."

"Good point. Now answer my first question."

"Home. It should be safe by now."

Ada kept a hold on his arm. "What makes you think that?"

He sighed. "I'm not arguing with you on this. I'm going home Ada."

"No. We need to talk about some stuff."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have something to talk about?"

Ada pulled on his arm to try and get him back in the room. "Just…come on…we need to…if you would just…back in here…" Finally she gave up seeing that he hadn't budged and let go. "Would you come back in here please?"

Derek smirked and climbed back into her room. Ada crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it now Ada?"

"Well first of all I don't think you should be going home just yet."

He raised a brow. "Really? And why is that?"

"Because."

"Mmhm. Any other argument cause I would like to put on my own shirt and…"

Ada's shoulders dropped. "Because Kate could be waiting for you. And she could hurt you like she did last time."

"I was caught off guard last time," he defended. "I'll be ready for whatever they want to toss at me. I can handle it."

"At least let me come with you."

"What are you going to do?"

Ada looked around her room for a second before going over to her backpack. She dug through it and took out the mace. "I can use this."

He shook his head. "Mace? Ada they have guns and big ass tasers. A little can of mace isn't going to do much." Looking her over he could tell he was losing thing conversation. "You're not going to stop bitching at me are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm coming."

"Hurry up and get dressed then."

* * *

Derek approached the house with caution. They stopped a few feet from the house as he listened to make sure they were alone. Everything seemed okay. Wearily they walked up to the porch, Derek taking the lead.

"Stay here," he instructed as he pushed the front door open.

Ada stood on the porch keeping a good grip on her mace. Derek disappeared into the house, looking for potential threats. After a few minutes she began to get anxious. Why hadn't he come back yet? It couldn't take that long to search the house. Holding her mace out she walked into the house. She moved to the left and looked around seeing neither Derek nor anyone else. As she began to turn out of the room a hand came down on her shoulder. Ada jumped, turned, and sprayed the mace.

"Holy mother of Jesus!" She gasped as Derek turned his face away and rubbed his eyes.

Ada dropped the mace and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God Derek! I'm so sorry!"

"Why would you do that?" he asked still rubbing at his sore eyes. "That stuff really hurts."

Ada couldn't stop the smile coming to her face. Derek stomped as his hands frantically tried to relieve the stinging sensation. She began to laugh as he crashed into the walls or the stair banister.

"I'm sorry," she said laughing.

"It's not funny Ada," he complained.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll stop." But she broke out laughing again.

"Stop!" He ran into the front door, eyes red and watering.

"Okay I'm done. I swear I'm not going to laugh. Just come sit down before you break something."

Ada led him over into the living room and set him down on the couch. She found it funny that it was the same couch she had woken up on weeks ago. That was technically the first time she and Derek had ever met. As they plopped down, ash and dust poofed up around them.

"I need a cloth or water or something," Derek said as he began to stand.

Ada pushed him back down. "No, no. Water will only make it worse. You just have to sit it out. Stop rubbing."

She pushed his hands away from his face and held them to keep him from doing it again. "Why did you come in? I thought I told you to wait on the porch."

Shrugging she answered, "I got nervous. Wanted to help search."

He shook his head. "Why did you mace me? Is it because you missed the opportunity that night I picked you up?"

She laughed. "No. I told you I was nervous. You took me by surprise. If anything it should be a lesson not to sneak up on people."

Derek let out a long stressed breath. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his burning eyes. Ada looked down at his hands resting in hers.

"What else did you want to talk about?" he voice.

"Hmm?"

"You said you wanted to talk about stuff. What stuff?"

"Oh. Just wondered why you decided to spy on Stiles and me last night."

He shook his head. "Not answering that. You already know why."

"You're really jealous of Stiles?" she said with a laugh. He didn't respond. "I should be angry with you. I _am_ angry with you. Because of your dumb jealousy Stiles turned things into a kind of competition. How angry can he make the werewolf?" She shook her head. "Sometimes I think it would have been better if we never met. If we hadn't gone in the woods that night and Scott hadn't gotten bitten. We wouldn't have this alpha or hunter problem."

"How long does this stuff last?"he changed the subject.

"Couple hours. Again I am _really_ sorry."

"F my life."

* * *

A couple hours later, Derek's eyes were still a little red and puffy but the pain had eased.

"I guess I'll head out. If you need anything just call or you know…show up at the back door shirtless." He smirked.

"Why so you can mace me again?"

She smiled. "The next time I mace you will be because you deserve it."

With that she stood and began to head for the door. Before she could reach for the doorknob a hand clasped hers and spun her around. Derek cupped her face with his hands and bent down. His lips met hers gently. He held her there for a long moment, the connection never breaking. Finally he pulled away but stayed close.

Ada let her hands slide up his arms as she reclosed the distance. Their lips broke and met again in quick kisses. Finally Derek gave her one last long kiss before breaking it off.

"Whatever kind of hell your life is right now, I'm glad it brought me to you."

She looked at him speechless. This is not what she had expected. Not at all but it was very welcome.

"Okay," she squeaked in a nervous tone. "Well…ditto. I'm going to…I should…"

Derek released her and watched her walk out the door. As she left he made a promise to himself. "I will not let love corrupt, disrupt, or interrupt me."

* * *

Ada smiled the whole walk home. Finally a proper kiss that held some kind of promise behind it. A promise that he did care for her and no matter what would always care for her. Nothing could ruin her mood. Getting home her mother went right into demanding that she take out the trash. Ada did so with the smile still plastered to her face.

Closing the bin lid she sighed in content. Then just as she was about to go inside she heard a noise.

"Ada," came a gruff voice. She turned to where it had come from. "Ada."

"Scott?" She walked towards the back gate that led towards the woods. "Scott what are you doing?" But there was no sign of him. Every red flag went up in her mind. She turned and walked as quickly as she could back towards the backdoor.

"Ada." The voice was right behind her. She hadn't gotten too far and was still a good distance away from safety. Her breath hitched in her chest. "There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"It's the middle of the day. How can you be here?"

He chuckled. "I'm the alpha. I can shift whenever I like. Turn around. Take a look." She shook her head in silent response. "Soon you'll see that this version of me is not so terrifying as you think now."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"You can see me from afar. You don't have to come to my house in the middle of the day."

"I've seen you from afar and I find you are more striking up close." She could feel hot breath on the back of her neck. "It's not the only reason I've come Ada my dear. That boy…"

"I'm not seeing Stiles anymore. We're just friends. There's no reason…"

"I don't mean Stiles. I'm talking about Derek Hale."

Ada's heart sped up, her throat closing. "I don't…"

"Don't try to deny it," he cut in harshly. "I can smell him on you." Ada flinched as a cold nose pressed into her hair, running along her neck and cheek. A clawed hand came over her shoulder. "Remember Ada you bare my mark. You are mine and nothing can change that."

The clawed hand disappeared. Ada spun around to find the space behind her empty. Quickly she ran back to the house and shut the door behind her. Her mother looked up from where she was making lunch.

"Everything alright Ada?" She walked over to her mother and hugged her. "Sweetie you're shaking. Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Ada shook her head. "I just got a call from Stiles…its over. He just wants to be friends."

"Oh honey I'm sorry," her mother said stroking her daughter's hair.

Ada closed her eyes and took in deep breaths to calm herself. Derek had been worried about the alpha coming after Stiles. Did he know that the alpha was coming after him now?

**So the song Love Interruption by Jack White is amazing and I think it could fit Ada and Derek very well. Listen to it (if you'd like) and let me know what you think =) **

**Also got this song from a Derek/Stiles vid. I have to say I would ship Derek and Stiles getting together hehe. The vid is Love Interruption (Derek/Stiles) if you would like to see it. **

"**You don't know the affect you can have" from Hunger Games. I couldn't resist. Peeta kajdkjsfohjsg so much love! **


	22. Author's Note

Okay so quite a few of you have been asking some questions that I just want to answer. The first being if I will do a sequel. I have thought about it considering that they have season two going right now. Uhm I am currently fighting with myself over two possible endings for this story. So I guess it will really depend on how I end it. Another question I got is what will I do with Erica if I do have season two in this story or have her in a sequel. I will hit her. In the face. With a chair…. No haha uhm if I do include her there will be obvious tension between them and depending on a sequel I might throw in a bad ass fight between them.

Another thing I would like to address is Peter. I realize now that it seems really questionable for him to go after a sixteen year old as a mate. I guess I didn't really plan this out as well as I thought. He does come off as a bit of a pedophile with this idea seeing as he is like…what? Late twenties to early thirties? Probably early thirties. But yeah…uhm…not really sure how to fix it or change it. I mean he's not going to do anything with her (spoiler I guess) cause Derek will kick his ass in the end. Though not much of a spoiler if you've seen the first season.

Anyway…the way this story is working is kind of random. I tried to outline it out but now its just kind of I make it up as I go. I'm always getting new ideas thanks to my over active imagination. So yeah…guess that's all for now.

I've been telling you all this either here or through PM but I really want to thank all of you! The positive support I am getting is blowing my mind. To see so many people adding this story to favorites, or adding me, or looking at my other work just makes me do a little dance. Every time I see a new comment I literally do a little spaz dance and my roommate gives me weird looks. But yeah. You guys are awesome. I'm always saying you guys. Sorry. I don't know what else to call you. Readers? Fans? Goldfish? Or maybe the Bess Army? Nah. Readers maybe. I'm rambling now sorry.

Anyway thanks and hope this answers questions. I will try to update again soon!

=)

~Bess


	23. Found

The whole day all she could think about was what to do. What could she possibly do? Everything was so screwed up way beyond the capacity of a sixteen year old. Plus having Stiles ramble on and on how sorry he was and asking for forgiveness didn't help.

"I really am sorry Ada," he had said before dropping her off at work. "I was being petty. It's just that Derek really got to me." She didn't respond. "How long is the silent treatment going to go on?"

Finally she looked over at him. "I'm still angry with you."

"But you're not angry at him." Stiles shook his head. "Are you favoring him over me just because you got the hots for the guy? I mean I know he's ripped like Jesus and hotter than the sun but come on Ada."

"Is that what you think? That I'm picking Derek over you Stiles?" It hurt to hear that's how he felt. Though she could understand that's how it might look. He gave her a sad look. Ada shook her head. "I'm making the breakup public tomorrow. I may or may not slap you in the process."

With that she got out of the car. Work was supposed to be her haven. A place where she could feel relaxed but that was gone. As she sat at the counter in the front the meeting with the alpha kept playing in her mind. His hot breath, cold nose, clawed hand, gruff voice.

_You are mine and nothing can change that_.

Just then the bell on the door rang and Alison and her aunt came walking through.

"Hey Ada," Alison said with a smile. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Sorry we're about to close," Lucy said coming to the front of the shop.

"Just having a quick look," Kate answered. Lucy nodded and allowed it. Kate moved through the store while Alison stayed up front to talk with Ada. Finally Kate came back with wolfsbane, a package of silver medallions, and a pentagram necklace. "This is for you kiddo."

She held up the necklace to show to Alison. "Thanks Aunt Kate. It's really cool."

"It's the sign of the werewolf. It's supposed to protect you against them," Kate said making it a joke. But Ada panicked nonetheless. Had Kate figured out what Scott was and was trying to protect her niece? "Oh hey I met you the other night didn't I?"

Ada snapped too. "Yes. Ada Archer," she said with a smile.

Kate nodded. "Right. You're dating the goofy one. Uhm what was his name?" she asked Alison.

"Stiles. Speaking of is everything okay Ada?" she inquired as Ada began to ring up the items. "If I can ask? It's just you and Stiles didn't seem too happy at the end there."

Ada wrapped up the items making a mental note to warn Scott. "Oh yeah. I don't think we'll be together much longer. We found we're better as friends."

Alison looked legitimately sorry to hear the news. "I hope it's not because of Lydia's stupid group date."

She took the money Kate offered and gave back the change. "No. It's not that. It's just…complicated. A lot to think about."

"Well whenever I need to clear my head I go for a run. We could do that together if you'd like."

Ada smiled and nodded. She was beginning to kind of like Alison. "Yeah that would be great."

"Ada we're going to close up," Lucy said coming to the front with her purse.

"Okay Lucy."

Alison and Kate hung around as Lucy and Ada closed up the shop. A black Charger pulled up in front of the shop. The driver stepped out and leaned against the car, his eyes trained on his phone. Ada's heart raced for two different reasons. The first being that it was Derek and he always had this affect on her. The second was out of fear. Kate was so close by, no telling what she would do.

"So do you need a ride home Ada?" Kate asked with a kind smile. "I'd be happy to give you a lift. After all you're a friend of my favorite niece."

Ada shook her head. "I've got it covered thanks." Kate looked to where Derek was leaning against his car. "Thanks for the invite Alison. Maybe tomorrow after school?"

Alison nodded and watched as Ada walked over to Derek. He closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket as she came towards the car. He gave her a small smile as he reached out for her. Ada placed the strap of her backpack in his outstretched hand. He gave her a confused look.

She shook her head and whispered, "She's watching."

Derek looked over her should. His gaze went cold as he took in who she had meant. He opened the car door for her and closed it behind her. Before getting in he tossed the backpack in the backseat. Kate watched as he started the car and took off. So was this the little she wolf he had found? Was this girl even a wolf?

"Alison tell me about Ada," she said as they headed to the car. "I want to know about your friend."

* * *

The radio played lightly as they drove. Ada sat their trying to figure out how to warn him. The alpha was after him, Kate was after him, and all she wanted was him to be safe. Maybe he'd had a point in trying to keep her away from him. This was obviously becoming a problem and fast. She began to chew on her lip as she tried to form the right way to warn him and to possibly call things off between them.

"Derek," she began. Before she could continue on he reached over and laced his fingers with hers. Ada placed her other hand on top of his. "The alpha showed up the other day."

He pulled over and turned off the car. "Why didn't you come to me? What did he do Ada? Did he say anything? Do anything?"

She sighed. "He…just told me to remember I'm his. And he was in wolf form. He shifted in the middle of the day Derek."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Did you recognize anything? His voice or…"

Ada shook her head. "I don't know him." A flash of the man she had seen at the bowling alley came to her mind but she pushed it away. "But he knew you. Said he could smell you on me." Derek's brow furrowed. "And Kate…I think she might know about Scott. I don't know what to do."

Giving her hand another squeeze his eyes softened. "Don't worry. We're going to straighten things out."

"How? I feel like I'm losing it Derek." Her voice broke a little as a couple days of pinned up emotion came through. "Knowing that the alpha can shift when he wants, that he's been watching me, that he might hurt you. And Scott needs to get far away from Kate and that family…"

"Ada," he said in a gentle voice. "Ada it's alright. I promise." He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. Resting his hand on her cheek he looked in her uneasy eyes. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Call Scott. Tell him to meet at my house in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Scott showed up right on time. He walked in and found them in the dining room.

"What's going on?" Ada walked over and hugged him. "What did you do now?" he asked hugging her and looking to Derek.

Ada pulled back to see her friend. "It's not him Scott. I think the Argents know about you."

He sighed and nodded. "I think they do too. I heard them talking while we were there the other night."

"And you didn't come and tell me?" Derek asked in frustration. "You two have communication problems. If something like this happens you _need _to come and tell me."

"Why should we come to you?" Scott asked with a defensive tone.

"Because you need my help," argued Derek.

"Who says we need or want your help? We can handle things on our own."

"No we can't Scott," Ada voiced. "We really do need his help." Scott's brow stitched together as he looked at her.

"You can't be serious," he scoffed. Ada gave him a pleading look. Scott let out a deep sigh. "Alright, fine. What's the plan then?"

Derek took a couple steps forward. "I'm going to train you both. I'll train you how to fight, how to protect yourselves against the hunters and the alpha alike, I'll help you stay alive. It will be done separately. Scott we'll start with you today."

* * *

Ada flinched as Scott came flying through the wall. Debris showered down on him as he landed to the floor with a resounding thud. Derek crouched and came through the hole Scott had made in the weak foundation. As he walked over to the fallen fighter, Scott got up as quickly as he could and tackled Derek to the floor. The two rolled around, hitting different items of furniture that were left in the house. Both of them in their wolf form, growling and biting at one another.

She lifted up her feet onto the couch as they tumbled past her. Finally Scott got free from his mentor's grip. He swiped at Derek, catching his arm with his claws, and once again sending marks along the man's face. Derek let out a yowl of pain and stumbled back a little. Scott advanced but was met with a kick to the chest.

Once again he went flying to the ground, flipped over, and rested on his stomach. Derek grabbed him by the back of the neck. Scott tried to wiggle loose or maim his captor but made no progress. Derek dropped Scott back to the floor and rolled his shoulders to ease himself out of his animal state. Scott huffed out a few breaths, trying to gain control of his anger, thinking of Alison to calm himself.

"Good," Derek said catching his breath. Both of them were covered in slowly healing scratches, shirts drenched in sweat, muscles twitching as their excessive movements stopped.

Scott looked up to him in disbelief. "Good? I lost the fight. How is that good?"

Derek crouched down to look at Scott. "Because you didn't give up. Even when you knew you were beat you kept going. You need to have that aggressive stamina for whatever fight you take on. Me, the alpha, hunters, another creature, anything."

Ada got off the couch and helped Scott up. He winced slightly be straightened up. Derek stood and walked with them to the door.

"Ada you and I will start tomorrow. After school come here."

She paused as Scott went out onto the porch. "I can't. I'm supposed to go running with Alison."

Derek's muscles tensed. "You're hanging out with an Argent?"

"So," she shrugged. "Scott's dating her. Look Alison is nothing to worry about." But he still was not pleased. Ada placed a hand on his cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"Just be cautious," was his answer. "Be weary of Kate and Chris. I've been running from them for a while."

She nodded and stretched up to kiss his cheek. Derek pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss. He said goodnight to them as they walked off the porch. As they walked Scott kept looking over at her.

"So you and Derek…" She nodded. "Okay then. Are you happy?" She nodded again. He sighed. "If he does anything I'll shove silver down his throat."

"I'm not picking him over you," she blurt. He gave her a curious look.

"Never said you were Ada."

She nodded and looked down at her feet. "It's just…Stiles feels that way and I don't want it to be like that. You two will always come first."

Scott smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He hugged her to his side as they walked towards civilization.

* * *

"Did you hear Stiles and Ada are dating?"

"Such a weird couple."

"I heard they were breaking up."

"I thought they were a cute couple."

"No way. He is going to dump her."

"Stiles dump Ada? Are you nuts? She'll dump him."

The whole school buzzed about Ada and Stiles. She sat through classes enduring their whispers and looks but by lunch she couldn't take it anymore. Stiles and Scott came to their usual table where Ada was already waiting. She looked up as Stiles remained standing while Scott took a seat.

"Ada," Stiles began. The whole cafeteria began to get quiet as they all tried to listen in. "What I did the other night…it was stupid. I let myself get caught up and betrayed your trust. I really am sorry and I can't stand that you're angry with me. I guess it would be better if we just stay friends. I mean…if you want to still be friends after my mistake."

She stood and looked at him. The room held its breath waiting for her reaction. Stiles looked in her eyes trying to root out some kind of reaction from her.

"You can slap me now if you want," he whispered to her.

Instead Ada threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back thankful that she hadn't turned on him completely. She pulled back and looked at him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I love you Stiles. You are and always will be one of my best friends." She gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him again. Some of the girls began to get teary eyed while the boys sat in amazement that she hadn't gone crazy on him.

The two of them sat down and the cafeteria sprung back to life. Scott smiled at them.

"That was really cute and touching," he said placing a hand over his heart. Stiles threw his spork at his friend. Scott just laughed and tossed a carrot back at Stiles.

"So while Ada wasn't talking to me," Stiles said nudging her, "what have I missed?"

"Well the alpha came to Ada," began Scott. The food that had been piled into Stiles' mouth came back out. "Gross dude. Seriously you have the worst eating habits."

He turned to Ada. "What? How? When?" Ada explained what happened. Scott then went into saying how the Argents had found out about him and that Derek was going to train them. "Train you? Like werewolf ninjas? Aw cool. Why do you guys get to do the cool stuff? Why doesn't Derek train me? I'm in as much danger as you guys."

Ada raised her brow. "You really want to train with Derek?"

He thought for a moment. "No. He still scares me. And he would kick my ass. I'll just let you two defend me."

"Oh good," Scott said shaking his head. Stiles smiled at him.

* * *

"C'mon Ada almost there," encouraged Alison. Ada dragged herself to the backdoor where Alison was waiting.

The two girls came into the kitchen. Alison went to the fridge to grab some water. Meanwhile Ada leaned heavily against the island counter trying to catch her breath and ignore her screaming muscles. Alison's father came in and chuckled.

"You girls enjoy your run?" he asked grabbing some food from the fridge.

Ada nodded. "Oh yeah. It was great."

Alison laughed. "It helped didn't it? She and Stiles broke up today," she explained to her dad. He nodded. "But they're still friends which is great it worked out."

Ada chugged some water before speaking. "Yeah it's just better this way. Now is it just me or is it seriously hot in here?"

Alison shook her head. "I told you not to wear so many layers. Take some of that stuff off."

The girls laughed as they tried to get the jackets and shirt off Ada. Finally she was down to her tank top, cool air caressing her warm sweat covered skin. Alison folded the extra clothing and put it into a bag for her friend.

"Oh my God Ada. What happened to your shoulder?" Alison lightly touched the shape on her back.

Ada's hand flew up and touched the mark. She had completely forgotten. "Oh uhm…it's just a birthmark."

"Some birthmark. It's in the shape of a perfect crescent moon." This caught Chris' attention. He looked up from the leftovers he was picking at right to Ada. She kept her hand over her shoulder, trying to hide the mark as much as she could.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously.

"A birthmark hu?" They spun around to see Kate coming into the kitchen. Shit.

Ada gave a little smile. "Yup just a birthmark. No big deal. Anyway thanks for the run Alison. It was a lot of fun. Maybe we could do it again."

"Are you okay Ada?" she asked. Ada nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just gotta get home. Told my mom I would help with dinner."

She waved as she headed out of the kitchen. Alison shrugged and headed for her room. Chris and Kate watched Ada walk to the front door. Her hand slipped away from her shoulder revealing the crescent moon.

"That's no birthmark," Chris said, his eyes narrowing.

Kate smiled and turned to her brother. "I believe we just found the mate of the alpha."

"**He's ripped like Jesus and hotter than the sun" Thank you Arabunny for letting me use that! =D**


	24. Threats

**Okay so readers (I think we still need an awesome name for us) I think I have decided I will do a sequel. Had a stroke of brilliance today for a sequel that could make things interesting. So yes =)**

"I won't do it." What was she thinking? Was she mad? "She is a child for God sake."

"She is the mate of the alpha! You saw the mark Chris," Kate argued.

"It's not like she chose this! Kate you have gone too far this time."

Kate threw her wine glass into the fireplace. Flames burst up as the alcohol burned. "Bull Chris. You've gotten weak! This is our big chance to catch the alpha and be rid of it once and for good. Ada is our key to him. We take her now and bait the damn thing out!"

Chris shook his head. "I am not kidnapping an innocent girl. I will not use her. This twisted plot of yours will endanger her."

"She's already in danger Chris." Kate paused to make sure she had her brother's attention. "Derek Hale is keeping her as a pet. Tell me, the last time we ever heard of a werewolf and a human playing house did it end well?"

He knew what she meant. They had come across this case years ago. Werewolf meets human. Werewolf falls in love with said human. Human cheats on werewolf. Werewolf gets jealous and kills human and the lover. It was a mess for all.

Chris sighed. "You know this for sure Kate?"

She nodded. "Seen him hanging around her. I think he is also mentoring Alison's little puppy of a boyfriend."

He nodded. "Well then we get her away from him. But that is all we do. No kidnapping Ada, no using her, no more talk of the alpha at this time."

"Fine," she raised her hands in surrender. "I'll take care of it."

"No. I will take care of it. You've done enough."

* * *

"We're going to start off easy today," he explained as he set up a boombox.

"How easy is easy?" she asked.

He dug out a tape and shoved it into the boombox. "We'll find out."

Confused she watched as he hit play. Derek stood there and watched her. Ada was about to ask him if this was a joke when the sound started. A low howl began to rumble through the speakers and into her body. She could feel the tugging begin, the urge to go where she was being called to. Slowly she could feel herself losing control over her feet, her mind going blank, as she had to obey.

The next thing she knew was strong arms coming around her and his voice at her ear.

"Fight it Ada," Derek urged. "Fight his call. Don't let him control you."

She struggled in his arms, trying to get free and head for the place she was being commanded to go. Trying to follow Derek's directions she focused on pushing the sound out. Ada tried to sing a song as loud as she could in her mind but that only made the howling more noticeable as it kept up with the beat of the song. Shoving that idea aside she began to focus on the one holding her.

His words echoed in her mind. Fight it. Fight his call. Don't let him control you. Ada put all her energy into thinking about Derek, feeling his arms around her, his heart drumming like a trigger ready to be pulled. Slowly the howling began to fade out of her mind and the tugging became less and less. As she began to calm his hold on her loosened till she was finally just leaning against his chest.

The tape came to an end, the howling giving way to silence.

"That wasn't that easy you know," she said after a moment.

His kissed her temple, letting his lips linger. "You did good. This is the first step Ada. Be proud of yourself." She nodded.

"Play it again. I want to try again."

* * *

For the rest of the day Derek would rewind the tape and play it again. Every time Ada would feel the same urge to go and feel herself blanking out. Every time she would try and fight it by thinking of Derek just as Scott used thoughts of Alison to control his shift. However it never got easier. Each time she would find his arms wrapped around her again, holding her back.

The first time it was out in the middle of the woods before he caught her. The second time she was only a few feet from the house. The next few times she was standing at the front door.

"Again," she demanded.

"No." Derek removed the tape and set the boombox aside. "You've done enough for today. Tomorrow we'll start the physical stuff."

Ada smirked. "Well. Derek I didn't know you wanted to take the relationship to that point so soon."

He shook his head. "You know what I mean."

She smiled playfully and hugged him. Touching him was addicting. She always found herself hugging him, holding his hand, or leaning against him at some point. Knowing that he was hers and that they had gotten past all the 'friend', stay away from me, no I'm too dangerous stuff made it all the more enticing.

As they stood there locked in each other's arms, Ada looked out one of the broken windows. The sun was beginning to set and it would be dark soon.

"I should go," she said pulling back to look at him. Derek nodded and released her. Before she got too far he held onto her hand and pressed a kiss to her skin. Ada smiled and waved as she walked out.

* * *

The arrow came whizzing by her head causing her to jump as it lodged in a tree right in front of her.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." Ada turned to see Kate come walking up. She had a bow in hand and an embarrassed expression on her face. "I swear I didn't see you walking here Ada."

She took in a couple deep breaths trying to calm her heart. "It's alright. No damage done."

Kate dislodged the arrow. "Good. I would be mortified if I'd hurt you. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just going for a walk. Needed some fresh air." The panic that had blossomed in her chest ebbed a little. She had been worried that Kate might have been heading for Derek but she realized they were far away from the Hale house and Kate didn't seem to be headed in that direction.

"On your way home?" Ada nodded. "Let me walk with you."

She gave the girl a sickening sweet smile. The two of them walked side by side, dry leaves crunching under their feet. Kate wasted no time and went right into making conversation.

"So Alison told me you and Stiles broke up."

Ada nodded. "Yeah back to just friends."

"That's sweet. But why break it off? Is there another guy?" She shook her head. Kate gave her a look. "C'mon Ada you can tell me. There's another guy hu?"

"No really…"

"Is it Derek Hale?"

Ada paused and looked at her. "What makes you think I'd be with Derek Hale?"

Kate chuckled. "Alison says you and your buddies hang out with him quite a bit. Plus he's picking you up from work? There's no shame in it Ada, having a little crush on him. God knows I had a thing for him. He is a heart breaker that's for sure."

"Well I wouldn't know." Ada could feel her cheeks begin to burn with envy and dislike for this woman.

Kate looked her over. "No I guess not. He is a little too mature for you. Someone like Derek needs a woman with experience of adulthood and someone who could challenge him. Not really a task for a little girl."

"I agree. So it's a good thing I'm only a few years younger than him. But for you, it must have been hard to keep up with someone so young," she shot back. Ada gave Kate a smile before turning away to continue her way home.

"Hey Ada," called Kate. She stopped and looked back. "It's getting dark. Might want to be careful where you walk around here. I'm not too good of a shot at night."

She narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Are you threatening me?"

Kate laughed. "Now where would you get an idea like that?"

With that Kate turned and headed back in the direction of Alison's house.


	25. The moon is my teacher

For the next week Derek had Scott and Ada over every day after school. They would either fight him separately, both at once, or he would have them go against each other. They would always come to school exhausted, sore, and bruised. Stiles reveled in hitting their sore muscles and laughing when they couldn't retaliate.

"Just wait," Scott warned as they walked to lunch. "I'm going to get you back."

"And until that day comes…" Stiles slapped Scott on the back where Ada had hit him with a plank of wood the other day.

"Ow! Stiles quit it!"

Ada slapped Stiles on the back of the head. He rubbed his head. "What in God's name did you do that for?"

"Stop picking on us. Or I'll give you your own bruises," she said picking up a tray to collect her food.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her and smiled. Taking his index finger he pushed at a yellowing bruise on her arm. Ada winced. As Stiles laughed she took her tray and hit him on the back with it. He called out in pain and began to rub the sore spot. Scott laughed while Ada gave a victorious smile.

"Hey did you guys hear Panic At the Disco is shooting a new video at the mall?" Stiles said as they sat to eat.

"No way," Ada said with excitement. "Maybe we could get in there. You know be extras or something."

"You can't," Scott reminded her. "You've got one-on-one with Derek today."

"Oh yeah." All excitement drained from her tone.

Stiles sighed. "Forget Derek. You guys have been training with him for a week. It's about time you get to have fun again."

Ada shook her head. "No we need to do this. It's essential to our survival. All of us. I have to go. Besides it not that bad."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah maybe not for you since every lesson ends with you two making out."

Stiles choked on the water he was drinking. Ada glared at Scott. "Thanks for announcing that Scott."

He shrugged. "What? Were we keeping it secret?"

"What?" Stiles recovered, coughing every now and then. "Wait…you and Derek? You're official now? When did this happen? Why does no one tell me anything?"

Ada gave him a sheepish look. "I just wanted to break it to you…gently. I wasn't sure if you'd still think I was picking him over you."

He gave her a look. "C'mon Ada. Do you really think I would? I just said that to give you a guilt trip."

Her mouth dropped open. Stiles shrugged and continued eating. She looked to Scott to see him smiling as if to say 'he fooled you good'. "Shut up Scott."

He shrugged, his smile growing. "I didn't say anything."

"No but your face did." She pushed his face away making him and Stiles laugh. "I hate the both of you."

* * *

She threw her backpack to the floor as the front door closed behind her. It was way too quiet in the house. Where was he? Standing there she tried to focus on the sounds around her. There was her breathing, the house creaking, wind whistling through broken windows. But where was he?

Scanning around her she finally caught sight of his electric blue eyes watching her. He came darting out, claws poised, teeth bared. Seeing him in this form still stopped her heart and sent a chill down her back. Luckily it was enough fear to make her feet move.

Ada took off in the opposite direction. She could hear him galloping on all fours behind her. Making it into the dining room, she picked up a beam of wood. Turning just in time she struck him across the face with it. Derek went flying on his back. Ada took off into the kitchen.

Derek stood and cracked his neck. "That was cute."

Ada hid herself between the pantry and the door to the kitchen. Just as Derek stepped into the room she swung the beam at him again. He grabbed it and tore it away from her. Snatching her by the shirt he tossed her onto the table.

"You're relying on these," he said breaking the beam in half and tossing it aside. "Rely on yourself Ada. You won't always have objects to help you."

He lifted her off the table and slammed her back down. Head swimming she tried to focus. Blindly she swung out at him, catching his nose with her fist. Derek's grip loosened and she kicked him in the stomach. While he hunched over with pain she scrambled up. Derek caught her ankle as she headed out the door.

Down she went face first. Her hands came out in front of her instinctively. Turning she kicked him in the shoulder and ran for the stairs. Derek came bounding into the foyer and climbed up the banister to head her off. As she reached the top of the stairs she turned to go down the hall that had not been affected by the fire. With him blocking her path, she turned in the other direction.

Ada stepped on a carpet in a room that gave way into a hole leading to the living room. She didn't fall too far before a hand caught her wrist. Derek held her up but was slowly letting her slip. Ada looked down into the living room trying to judge the distance.

"Don't you dare," she said looking back up to him. Without a flinch Derek let her fall.

BAM! Dust and debris flew up around her as she hit the floor. Ada squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her shoulder. Derek came down through the hole, feet landing on either side of her, out of his wolf state. He crouched down and carefully felt her shoulder.

"It's dislocated." He took a hold of her arm and held it out. With his other hand he applied pressure to her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Hold on just give me…" He yanked and pushed causing a popping sound. "Ah! Son of a…"

He sighed. "I could tell practically every move you were going to make. You have to stop being so predictable Ada."

Before he knew what happened, her foot wrapped around his ankle and sent him on his back. Ada was up in a flash, legs pinning his waist to the floor, and hands holding his wrists above his head. She bent down and placed a kiss to his lips. Derek lifted his head to strengthen the connection.

After a few more exchanges, Ada broke away and sat up with a smile. "How's that for predictable?"

He pushed himself up, now sending her to the floor, and hovered over her. "I wouldn't use kissing as a tactic against the alpha. Wouldn't want to encourage him."

Derek winked at her before letting her up.

* * *

She didn't care how early it was, she was beat and needed to sleep. Right after dinner Ada went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. But there would be no rest for her. Not an hour later a howl woke her. The tugging began, her feet slowly moving to her bedroom door, mind beginning to get fuzzy. Ada fought with the urge with all she had. There was no Derek to catch her and hold her back this time.

_Think of Derek,_ she commanded herself. _Think of the first time you met. Think of how he makes your heart race. Think of when he danced with you. When he kissed you. The way he talks to you, looks at you, cares about you. Think of how much you love him. You love him. _

Just reaching her bedroom door, she began to feel the urge ease away. Finally she could feel her mind clear and the tugging completely stop. With a breath of relief she sank to the floor and smiled. She had done it. She had beaten the call, there would be no loyalty to the alpha ever.

Going back to her bed she flopped down feeling as if a weight had been lifted. Just as she closed her eyes her phone beeped.

"Ugh," she said opening her eyes. "Not happening."

Reaching over to her bedside table, Ada picked up her phone.

**Jackson and Lydia attacked. Come to Al's Movies. **

**~Stiles **

She was off her bed and down the stairs in no time. Grabbing her parent's car keys she flew out the door without a word.

The blue and red lights of the sheriff's car twinkled on the shards of glass lying in the parking lot of Al's Movies. The ambulance doors were wide open where the EMTs gathered around a shaking Lydia. Jackson, however, was toe to toe with the good sheriff. Ada pulled the car up right next to the sheriff's car where Stiles was waiting.

"Hey," he greeted chewing on his thumb. His eyes were glued to Lydia as the EMTs checked her vitals. "Not too sure what happened. No one is really saying anything. But I did hear Jackson say something big went after him and then crashed through the window."

"Did Lydia see anything?"

He shook his head and turned his gaze to his friend. "She's really shaken up. Hasn't said a word."

Ada put a hand on his arm seeing that it really bothered him to see Lydia in such a state. "They're alive. That's what counts. Right?"

Stiles nodded. "Something big. Give you one guess what it was."

"Alpha," they answered together.

"I've told you everything! Now let me go home you good for nothing, exaggerated mall cop!" The two of them turned to see Jackson fuming. Sheriff Stilinsky kept his calm as he dealt with the boy while his son itched to punch his fellow teen.

"Son of a barrel," Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"Just remember you have a werewolf best friend who can kick his ass on the lacrosse field." This put a smile on his face.

Stiles nudged Ada. Her gaze on him, he nodded to the roof of the movie store. "Check out Batman and Robin."

Ada looked up to see none other than Scott and Derek perched on the roof. A kind of relief came over her and Stiles. Hopefully they both agreed with the theory that this was the alpha's doing. Hopefully they could get some kind of scent and track down this being that was ruining their lives.

"Ada." She looked to see the sheriff coming their way. "What are you doing here?" But she didn't need to answer. He looked to his guilty son. "Damn it Stiles I told you to keep quiet."

"Yeah but dad…"

"Can't there be just one time where I don't find the three of you at a crime scene?" He sighed and put his hands on his gun belt. "Well the two of you anyway. At least Scott is still trying to be a good kid."

"If only you knew," Ada mumbled.

"Look I told Ada because Lydia looks like she really needs a friend," explained Stiles.

"Please Sheriff Stilinsky. She's in a really bad way," added Ada.

He looked back at the girl in the ambulance. "Alright. Go on."

Ada and Stiles walked over to the ambulance. An ETM placed a blanket around Lydia to help stop the shaking. The second she saw Ada she flung the blanket off and ran right to her. Lydia attached herself to Ada and began to shake even more. Ada hugged her for a long moment before putting her at arm's length.

"Lydia are you alright?"

Tears began to fall down her cheek. "I want to go home Ada."

"She shouldn't be driving. We should take her to the hospital," said an EMT. "We should take both of them in fact."

"I am not going to the hospital," bit Jackson.

Ada rolled her eyes. "I will take them home. Stiles follow me in my car?"

He nodded and took her car keys. Ada wrapped an arm around Lydia and led her to her car, Jackson trailing behind them.

* * *

Jackson remained silent the whole way home. He got out of the car, no thanks or words to Lydia, and went to his door. While driving Lydia home she broke down a little more. Sobs began to escape her every now and then until Ada pulled up to the house, Stiles pulling up right behind her. Ada turned off the car and waited for a moment.

Lydia let a few more sobs escape. "It could have been him."

"Who?"

"Jackson." She looked to Ada with watery eyes. "I sent him in to get the movie. Al was already dead but Jackson could have been dead too. He hates me."

"No," calmed Ada. "No Lydia don't say that. I'm sure he doesn't hate you." She reached over and took Lydia's hand.

She nodded. "Yes he does. I insisted we get a movie tonight, I insisted we get the one I wanted. If I had let him get his stupid sports movie he would have been out of there."

"Lydia I'm going to let you in on something. Boys are idiots. Jackson is a big idiot. In fact he is the king of all idiots." Lydia laughed. "If he is blaming you for this he does not deserve you. I know Stiles would say so."

Lydia looked in the side mirror to where the goofball was leaning against Ada's car. He chewed on his thumb nervously. He kept glancing at her car waiting for one of them to get out. She smiled at the strange boy. Wiping her eyes she looked back to Ada.

"Thank you for driving me home."

Ada smiled and they got out of the car. Stiles threw his hand away from his mouth and watched the apple of his eye with worry.

Lydia waved to him. "Night Stiles."

"N-night Lydia," he said as she walked to her front door. A dreamy smile came to his face. "Lovely Lydia, most beautiful creature I've seen." He sighed in content as he watched her being met by worried parents.

"I did you another favor," Ada said coming up to his side. He looked to her with wide eyes.

"W-what? What did you say? What did she say? Tell me Ada! You're killing me with the suspense."

She laughed. "Just said she was too good for Jackson and that you would agree he doesn't deserve her. She smiled."

Stiles put a hand over his heart and leaned heavily against the car. "She smiled. She smiled at me. Oh Ada you are truly my best friend. I worship you! I would kiss you but Derek's been kissing you. So it would be like I'm kissing Derek. And I really don't want to kiss Derek."

Ada laughed and took the keys back from Stiles.

* * *

Turning on her side she ran into something warm. Startled she sat up ready to fight.

"It's just me." She relaxed at the voice. "Didn't mean to scare you. Saw your light on. Thought you might still be up."

She sighed and smiled. "It's okay. You're always welcome."

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You fought the call tonight didn't you?" She nodded. "I'm proud of you Ada."

She smiled. "Were you and Scott able to find anything tonight?"

"No. Too many police around. We'll go back tomorrow and take a look."

"Good." She snuggled into his side. "Then you can stay with me tonight."

He wrapped an arm around her, reached over, and turned off the light.

* * *

The next day Scott was missing from school to search around with Derek. Ada and Stiles agreed to talk to the victims separately to see if they knew anything. To see if they could confirm it was the alpha. Stiles found Lydia sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey Lydia." She looked up to him but didn't say anything. "Can I sit?"

"I don't know can you?" He chuckled nervously and took a seat. They sat in silence for a moment. She sighed. "Go ahead and ask already."

He nodded. "Are you alright?" She looked to him a little shocked. "I mean you didn't get physically hurt right? If you need to talk to anyone…I mean I'm all ears. Scott told me I have big ears so I'll hear every word."

"You're the first one to ask me that today," she said a little astonished. "Everyone else is asking me if I fought off whatever it was, or if it killed anyone else, or if they can see the picture I got on my phone."

"You got a picture of it?" Her expression went flat. "Wa…I didn't…you don't…"

Sighing she took out her phone. "Just look for crying out loud."

It was most definitely the alpha.

* * *

"Hey Danny!"

"Sup Archer?"

She trotted up to his side in the hall. "I was looking for Jackson. Have you seen him?"

Danny sighed. "Look he's pretty messed up after last night. I would just let him be Ada."

"Please Danny. I'm not going to bother him. I just…want to make sure he's alright."

He gave her a look. "Why do you care if he's alright? You two hate each other."

"True but I'm worried. Can't explain it really."

Danny smiled. "You're always such a good person Ada. Always wanting to make sure everyone is alright and sane. Ever since first grade." She smiled back. "He's in the Chem room."

"Thanks Danny." She kissed him on the cheek and took off.

Coming up to the Chem room, she peered in and sure enough found Jackson. He was sitting in his seat hunched over. He didn't look so good. Quietly she opened the door and closed it behind her. As she walked closer to him she could see that he looked sickly and pale. She set her backpack down on the floor at she took her seat next to him. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at her touch. "Oh. God Archer what the hell do you want?"

"Wanted to make sure you're okay." He sighed and dragged a hand across his eyes. "You don't look so well."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Why do you care if I'm alright?"

Ignoring him Ada placed her hand against his forehead. "You're burning up. Have you made yourself sick?"

She got up and went over to the sink. "Don't be stupid Archer. You can't make yourself sick."

"Don't be stupid Jackson," she responded in a mocking tone. "Of course you can." She came back over to him and pressed one wet paper towel to the back on his neck and patted the rest of his face with another.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "That feels good." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "How could I make myself sick?"

She shrugged. "Lots of ways. Worry, bottled up emotions, anxiety, fear…"

"You mean last night." She paused for a moment and waited to see if he'd continue. Jackson sighed. "I was scared last night. Terrified. I was probably very lucky I didn't wet myself," he laughed.

"You don't have to talk about it."

He shrugged. "Might as well. That thing played me. It knew what it was doing. When I was trapped under the shelf…it was taunting me. Like it was saying, 'Hey here I am! You can see me but you can't do anything about it'."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and resumed patting his face.

He shook his head. "Why? Why are you sorry? Why do you care? Why be so nice to me?"

She let out a little laugh. "What's with the twenty questions?" He waited for her to answer. "Because…I know what it's like to be scared out of your mind. It makes it easier to have someone to talk to, someone who will listen and not automatically assume you're a lunatic."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"You should go home Jackson. Get rest. No one would blame you."

He nodded and Ada removed the wet cloth on his neck. Before they left the room Jackson pulled her into a surprising hug.

"Getting a lot of hugs lately," she said to herself. But she hugged him back nonetheless.

**During the fight scene with Derek and Ada I imagine the workout song playing. Told you it would come back =) **

**BTW I freaking love Danny. I don't know about you but we need to see more Danny in this season  
**


	26. Fights

"Ada!"

"Shh! Mr. Stilinsky this is the library," chided Mr. Applegate. Stiles made a face at the man while his back was turned and made his way to his friend.

Finally tripping his way to where Ada was sitting, Stiles flung his backpack on the table and sat. "Hey. What'd you get out of the brainless wonder?"

"Hardly anything," she said scooting closer so they could talk in low voices. "I don't think he really understood what he saw. He's just freaked out. What about Lydia?"

"Well…" He dug in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "I think this confirms it was the alpha."

He handed the phone over to Ada but he scrolled through the pictures. Finally he stopped and took his hand away. Ada had to really look at the picture in order to comprehend what she was looking at. The blurry mass was a little hard to determine but the glowing eyes were unmistakable.

Those were the same fiery eyes that had looked at her the night she was marked and Scott was given his gift. A chill ran its course down her back. Seeing her pale Stiles took the phone back.

"I should take this back to Lydia. Told her I'd give it back in half an hour." He pocketed the object and placed a hand over hers. "He still scares you doesn't he?"

She nodded. "He's after me. He's after my friends. He's after Derek." Shaking her head she clutched to Stiles' hand. "I don't know what to do."

He squeezed her hand. Before he could tell her everything was going to be alright Jackson sat down on her other side. The both of them looked to him with questions in their eyes.

"Hey Archer," he said but it wasn't his usual sarcastic, bully tone. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Jackson's suspicious friendly tone.

"Jackson I thought you were going home," she responded.

He shrugged. "I'd rather be here than at home. My parents keep insisting I see a therapist."

She nodded. Jackson looked to Stiles who was still not too sure about their fellow teen. Just them Lydia came into the library placing an impatient hand on her hip. Stiles jumped up and ran over to give her the phone back. Before he could go back to the table, Lydia stopped him and lectured him on how when people say half an hour they mean half an hour.

Jackson scooted a little closer to Ada. "So what are you up to?"

"Uhm nothing really. Just stuff for a history project."

He nodded. "What are you doing the project on?"

"Civil War. It's interesting to me."

"Cool. You know what history interests me?" She shook her head. "The history of lycanthropy."

Ada's heart stopped for a moment. "Lycan…w-why are you interested in that?"

He looked at her for a moment. "I know Ada. I know about Scott and Derek." Her eyes darted to Stiles who was watching them while Lydia lectured him. "Please…I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

"How can I trust you?"

A kind of sad look came into his eyes. "Because I want us to be friends Ada. I know how ridiculous that sounds but…you were right. Having someone to talk to who doesn't assume you're mental is nice. You were kind to me when I've been nothing but horrible to you and dumb and dumber."

She shook her head, trying to think. "You can't say _anything_ Jackson. Not a word. I don't care if you're being tortured, you die before you let one word slip."

He took her hand in his. "I promise you Ada. I just…I want to ask you something about it." She glanced to Stiles once more before looking back at him. "I just want to know how it happens. How did Scott become a werewolf?"

"I can't," she shook her head. "You already know too much. I can't betray Scott like that."

"Ada please." He gave her a begging look and squeezed her hand.

Suddenly it clicked. "I get. I get it now. This sweet guy act, this let's be friends, is all to play me." She shook her head and yanked her hand out of his.

"I'm not…"

"You are. You want to know so you can be like Scott." She stood and grabbed her backpack along with Stiles'. "Don't bother Jackson. God I can't believe I feel for the friends act. I thought maybe you might have a kind side to you but it looks like a was wrong."

"Ada I really do want you as a friend," he argued.

Ignoring him she walked over to where Stiles was. She shoved his backpack at him and walked out of the library.

* * *

Derek slammed her against the wall, a hand at her throat. Scott winced as her head made a cracking sound. It was a good thing Derek was fighting as his regular self and not the wolf. Otherwise she would have gone through the wall completely.

"Dead," he growled. "Are you even trying Ada?"

"Stop acting like a beotch," she bit back. "Of course I am. It's not my fault you're a beast!" She tried to move away from the wall but he held her there. "Are you going to release me?"

"The alpha is ten times stronger than me. If he catches you…even the hunters have more strength. They have weapons and other resources. At this rate you'll be dead before I can even register you're in trouble."

"My knight in a black leather jacket." Once again she tried to move away but he wouldn't allow it. Ada bent down and bit his hand.

"Ow!" He released her and shook out his hand. "You bit me?"

Scott chuckled as she shrugged. "You wouldn't let go."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not focused today. Neither of you."

"Well excuse us," Scott said getting up from his seat. "There is the issue of two of our classmates getting attacked last night."

"Look we know it was the alpha," he said in a tense tone. "That's all we need to focus on right now." He turned back to Ada and caught a scent. Moving closer to her he took in a deep breath. "Who have you been hanging around?"

She gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

He took in another breath. "You smell like cologne. Who have you been hanging around?"

"Scott and Stiles," she shrugged.

"Scott and Stiles don't wear cologne. Who else Ada?" Scott quirked an eyebrow at Derek's jealous boyfriend attitude. It was strange to see but a little amusing at the same time.

"I don't know…Jackson hugged me today."

"Jackson?" Derek and Scott asked in unison. Ada nodded.

"What were you doing with Jackson?" Scott ventured.

She explained to them how she and Stiles agreed to see if he or Lydia could confirm it was the alpha. Ada told them how Stiles got confirmation from Lydia and the issue with Jackson. "He knows about the both of you. He was asking me how the bite works."

"You told him?" demanded Derek.

Ada glared at him. "No! Of course I didn't. God way to give me the benefit of the doubt." She shoved at his chest sending him back a couple steps.

"Why did you hug him?"

"_He_ hugged me," she defended.

"Why?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Really? We're going to fight about _this_? It was just a hug Derek and I'm not fighting with you about it."

He raised his brow. "Okay then tell me Ada, what should we fight about? What do you deem worthy as a fight?"

"How about the fact that Jackson knows? Or the fact that Kate and Chris have seen my mark," she blurt. The moment the words left her mouth and that expression came to his face she regretted it.

A mix and anger and shock came to his face. "Kate and Chris saw what?"

She looked to Scott for help but there was nothing he could do. "I…it…it was when I went running with Alison. I had to take off my shirts and…they saw the mark."

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are?" His voice rose as he spoke. "I told you Ada! I told you not to get all buddy, buddy with an Argent! And look what's happened now! They will figure out what the mark means and then what do you think will happen?"

Scott stood between him and her. "Would you stop yelling at her? It's not like she did it intentionally!"

"You are no better than her! Dating the girl, are you insane? No matter how sweet or kind Alison seems she is still part of that family. And that family is bent on killing all of us if they get the chance. Don't think for one second Scott that she wouldn't jump to put an arrow through your heart if her father commanded it!"

"Shut up Derek! I don't care what you say about the others but Alison is not like that!" He grabbed Ada's hand and began to lead her to the door. "We don't have to take this crap."

Scott led Ada out of the house and down the porch steps. He didn't let go of her hand until they were back at her house. The both of them sat in her room silent for a long while. Finally Scott spoke up.

"Don't listen to him Ada," he said looking to where she lay on her stomach on her bed. "You're not stupid. Nothing is going to happen because we are going to…well…I'm not sure yet but whatever it is will be totally kick ass."

Ada didn't say a word. Instead she buried her face in her bed and began to cry. Scott got down on the floor and sat in front of her. He draped an arm across her back and leaned his cheek against her head. Damn Derek. Damn him for everything.

* * *

Later after dinner Ada tried to escape to her room right away. However her parents had a different plan.

"Sit back down Ada," commanded her father. She obeyed. "Mom and I would like to talk to you."

"What is going on with you?" asked her mother. "You take the car without our permission last night, you are out till all hours, and you're failing three classes." Ada sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Is this because of Stiles?" inquired her father.

She looked to him confused. "What does Stiles have to do with it?"

"The breakup. Is it hard for you to go back to being friends? I'm sure Scott finds it a little awkward."

"Oh my God dad," she said dragging her hand over her face. "It's not because of Stiles. I'm just…I don't know rebelling? I'm sixteen, isn't that what we are supposed to do?"

"Well could you rebel a little less? _Failing_, Ada, three classes."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. Look I have a Skype study date with the guys. Does that help any?"

Her parents looked at each other. "Well I suppose," her mother answered. "But you really need to try young lady. Bring your grades up."

Ada nodded and promised. With that she was off to her room. Turning on her laptop she was met by Scott and Stiles on Skype. But there was no studying involved. This was a cheer up for all call and it was greatly needed. The three of them stayed up till one in the morning laughing, talking, and just forgetting the supernatural crap fest that was their lives.


	27. A new mark

"Looks like your dark prince is waiting for you. That's the third time this week." Lucy waved to Derek from the window. Leaning against his car he solemnly waved back. Ada made a displeased face. "What kind of a face is that to make?"

Ada sighed and set down the books she was stocking on the shelves. "I just wish he would stop."

Lucy gave her a curious look. "You never seemed to mind before."

"Yeah well that was before…" She ran a hand through her hair. "We're fighting."

The older woman shook her head and smiled. "Sweetie fights can be mended. Honestly life is too short to stay angry with someone. This boy has been waiting for you for three days. Give him a chance to redeem himself."

Ada nodded but her mind was determined to keep Derek out. Finishing up with her work, Ada grabbed her things and headed out. Lucy reminded her to hear him out and watched the two from the shop window. Derek detached from his car as she came out of the shop. His crossed arms dropped to his side, eyes brightened a little, and a nervousness began to creep up his throat.

"Ada," came a hopeful tone as she walked towards him.

"I don't want you to pick me up from work anymore Derek." His eyes dimmed as his brow stitched together.

She shrugged before turning away from him. It took Derek a couple minutes to get himself together. Looking up he caught sight of Lucy in the window. She gestured for him to go after her. With a nod he trotted to catch up to Ada.

"You have every right to be angry at me," he said coming up to her side. "But please let me talk to you."

"You are talking to me." Ada tried to pick up her pace but he matched it.

Derek's mind was forming the perfect sentences but his mouth tripped to get them out. "You're the most impressive sixteen year old I've met. You're funny, sarcastic, have a lot of fight, you're beautiful, caring, so generous…"

Ada paused and looked at him. Derek came to stand in front of her. "Is there a point to this?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. You're not stupid Ada and I never should have said so. I hurt you and it kills me." She nodded and he leaned in to kiss her.

Ada turned her head away. "I'm not kissing you, you're not forgiven yet."

"Can I at least get a smile?" She just looked at him with a blank expression. "C'mon Ada. You know how I brood. One of us has to smile in this relationship. Give me a smile."

She shook her head. Derek nodded and placed a hand on the back of her neck knowing she was ticklish there. Ada squirmed under his touch and tried to move away. But he persisted and kept his hand at the back of her neck, running his fingers to her collarbone and back. Finally she cracked a smile and laughed.

"I hate you," she said as he took his hand away. He shook his head. "Well I should." She shoved her backpack at him. "A ride home would be a start to redemption."

* * *

On the way home, Derek pulled into the gas station. Ada got out with him and watched as he began to fill up the car. While they stood there he removed his jacket and put it on her. He caressed her cheek with his hand causing her to smile at him as she tugged the jacket closer to her body.

Another car pulled into the station in front of his car while another pulled up behind it. Instinctively Derek place Ada behind him, taking a protective stance. Chris got out of the car that was parked in front of his. Two other hunters got out of the second car trapping them.

"Evening Derek, Ada," Chris said with a forced smile.

"What do you want Argent?" grumbled Derek.

Chris walked closer to Derek's car and dragged a finger along it. "Black cars. They always show dirt don't they? You really should take better care of it Derek. But I guess you've been preoccupied with other things." His eyes landed on Ada.

Derek glared at him. "That is none of your…"

"It is actually my business. See there was this case a few years ago. One of your kind was playing house with a human. Do you know what happened to that human Derek? They died horribly because the werewolf got jealous. Ever had a jealousy problem?"

Ada moved out of her protector's shadow. "It's not like that with us."

Chris raised his brow. "Isn't it? Tell me Ada do you feel safe with him?"

"Of course."

He nodded. "So there was never a time where Derek frightened you. No point where his true nature was ever a threat?" She glanced to Derek, who was keeping his eyes on Chris, and remained silent. "I thought so. He's a danger to you."

"She knows the risk," he answered feeling rage begin to build. "We both do."

"I just want what's best for her Derek."

"Well you're looking at it. I'm what's best for her Argent."

Chris dropped his forced smile. "I very much doubt that." He held out a hand. "Ada let me give you a ride home." She didn't move. Derek's hands tightened into fists. "That wasn't a request."

Ada placed her hand on Derek's arm. His hands unclenched as she moved around him and took Chris' hand. The man ushered her to his car before sliding into the driver's seat. After he had pulled out the other hunters backed off and left Derek to himself.

* * *

"I am so sorry Ada." She looked over at him. There was true sorrow and sincerity in his tone and expression. "What's happened to you is not fair. Getting caught up with one werewolf is bad enough but three…"

She shrugged. "Life's a bitch. Three werewolves. So you know about the alpha for sure then."

He nodded. "The mark. You understand what it means?" She nodded and sighed. "We will kill it before…"

"Him," she corrected. Chris gave her a look. "It's not an it. It's a him. The alpha is a person Mr. Argent." She looked down at her hands that were half hidden by the sleeves of the jacket. "Derek will kill him before you can even find out who it is."

"I don't think it's wise to put so much faith in Derek. I would advise that you stay far away from him." He looked over at her again as he pulled onto her street. "He'll get you killed."

"No offense Mr. Argent but you're not my father. You can't tell me who I can be around and who I need to stay away from." He pulled up to her house and parked the car. "If you think Derek would kill me then you don't know him very well."

With that she got out of the car and walked up to her house. He watched after her. "It's not Derek I'm worried about. It's my sister…"

* * *

She was thankful her parents had gone out for drinks with friends. It would be nice to have some alone time to think things over. She didn't need her parents breathing down her neck about studying. Closing the front door behind her, she let out a sigh and headed for her room. Getting up to her room she realized she left her backpack in Derek's car.

Sitting on her bed she got out her phone and sent him a text. Within ten minutes there was a knock at the front door.

"Talk about timing," she said getting off her bed. Ada jumped down the stairs glad to have Derek around. "I didn't think you'd get here so…" Opening the front door she didn't find anyone. "Derek?"

Just then a loud beeping sound came from the kitchen. The alarm was going off. But why? The door was shut and locked and…no…it was open. Wide open. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen as every red flag in her mind went up. She was about to run and close the door when a pair of red eyes became visible.

"Oh give me a friggin break!"

The alpha came into the house straight for her. Ada took off in the other direction trying to remember everything Derek had taught her. Though not so confident since she had lost every fight against Derek or Scott. Running into the foyer she headed for the stairs but stopped herself.

"No. Not upstairs. Upstairs means death," she told herself, remembering Derek's words of wisdom.

As she headed for the living room, the alpha caught her ankle and sent her to the floor. She kicked at his shoulder until he let go. Scrambling up she ran into the living room, headed for the dining room, trying to loop back around to where the kitchen door was still open. However the alpha blocked her just before she could get out of the dining room. He snarled at her, making her back up a few steps.

Before he could get any closer to her, something plowed into him. Claws ready, teeth bared, hair standing on end out of agitation, Derek was ready for a fight.

"Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Ada took off past Derek as the alpha began to regain its ground. Out the back door, out the backyard gate, into the dark woods. Ada ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Derek's jacket swung around her as she weaved through trees. Finally she began to slow and came to a stop. Huffing her breath she looked around to see if she was followed and unsure where to go or what to do.

A hand came down on her shoulder. Ada blindly struck out at the owner of the hand. Finally the moon illuminated the attacker making her stop. Derek had grabbed her wrists to stop her from beating at him.

"When I said run I meant to a neighbor's house," he said in a tense tone. "The woods are his territory. You're fair game out here."

Ada broke down. Every emotion moved through her, swirling together, colliding and crashing. She rested her head against his chest as she began to shake. Derek let go of her wrists and encased her in his arms. Tears began to stain his shirt as he held her. She always felt relief and safe in his arms but it had been taken away. The alpha had gotten into her house, nowhere was safe anymore.

As they walked back to the house, the alarm company called Ada's cell to ask if everything was alright and if she needed assistance. She blamed the set off on taking out the trash and leaving the door open by accident. Getting back to the house she turned off the alarm and locked the back door. Derek had her sit at the table while he moved around the kitchen.

"Here," he said placing a glass in front of her. He poured half a glass of whiskey and pushed it towards her. "This should help calm your nerves a little. Drink it slo…" Ada gulped the liquor. "Or don't. That's fine too."

"I can't take this anymore," she said putting her head into her hands. "I wish I were dead, that he had torn me apart the way he did Laura."

Derek picked her up out of the chair and held her by the shoulders. "Don't you _ever_ say that! Do you hear me? Don't you dare!"

She shook her head. "What am I even doing Derek? You've been worried about me being in danger when it's you who's in danger. The alpha could have killed you tonight and I just ran for it."

"I handled it."

"The next time you won't be able to. He's bent on hurting you Derek." Tears began to form again. "Maybe this should end. You were right to try and keep me away. Maybe I need to let you go and just accept that I'm his."

Derek wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I've tried to let you go but it's not that easy. I'm not giving up and neither are you."

She nodded. "This mark. I don't want it. I want it gone, off. I don't want to be his in any way, shape, or form."

"I can help there." He removed his jacket from her and set it on the back of a chair. "Ada…will you accept my mark?"

"You…you'd give me your mark?" He nodded. "You've completely redeemed yourself," she smiled.

* * *

She gulped down another half glass of whiskey. Derek flexed his hand to release his claws. He took Ada's shirt and cut from the collar down until her shoulder was bare before him. Ada pressed her hands down on the counter and readied herself.

"Ready," she told him.

Derek took one of his claws and pressed it into her skin. Ada gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. He moved carefully and precisely as he transformed the crescent moon into the tattoo that rested between his shoulder blades. Ada let out a whimper at a certain point.

"Almost done. Just hold on." He placed his other hand on her back to steady and comfort her. "Alright. We're set."

Ada's tense muscles relaxed as the pain began to ebb slowly. He grabbed a towel and held it under the tap. Coming back over he gently cleaned the new mark and down her back where blood had trickled down. The both of them went into the bathroom to take a look. There was no trace of the crescent moon having ever been there. Derek's tattoo fit on her shoulder and was a comforting sight. Ada let out a sound of relief. Derek grabbed some gauze and taped up the red skin.

Once that was done the two of them moved into her room. Derek held her against him as they lounged on her bed. His arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his shoulder, their legs tangled together.

"He got into the house," she spoke after a long silence. "He could have killed you…it's never going to stop. Every time I start to feel safe he reminds me I'm not. I'm stuck and I'm scared."

Derek kissed her temple. "I'm going to find him Ada. I promise you. I am going to find him and I'm going to kill him for what he's done to you, to Laura, to Scott. I'm going to make sure he never hurts you again."

She turned her head towards him and kissed his cheek. Derek hesitantly bent down and kissed her. Ada responded. He broke away and placed kisses on her cheek. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

She was beginning to fall asleep. He lay on his side watching her breathing slow, face growing more relaxed. He reached over and gently touched the gauze on her shoulder.

"Ada," he said in a hushed voice.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy response.

"I'm going to go."

"No." Her eyes opened for a moment. "No don't go. Please."

"I'm going to start my search." He ran his hand over her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Will you come back?"

He nodded. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	28. Howling

**So I understand Peter/Ada is a little creepy. But I didn't think there was a problem with Derek/Ada. Apparently I'm wrong. **

But he wasn't there. Ada woke up by herself and sighed. Turning on her back she groaned at the soreness of her shoulder. Where was he?

* * *

He began to trudge his way back to her house as the sun began to rise. The woods crunched under his heavy feet, head hanging in defeat after an unsuccessful night, eyes tired. He couldn't wait to crawl into her bed and fall asleep. But as an arrow lodged itself in his shoulder it looked like sleep would have to wait. Derek cringed and yanked it out.

"Sorry lover," came a voice he never wanted to hear. "I was aiming for your heart."

"First the bullet and now an arrow." Derek turned a cold gaze on her. "Trying to kill me Kate?"

Walking towards him she gave a surprised look. "Why would I do that? I was simply trying to play Cupid."

He snapped the arrow in half and lunged at her. Kate was pushed to the ground. Derek snapped at her as he pinned her to the floor, the bow slipping from her hands. Under him, she caught his wrist with rope. Kate kicked him off and looped it around a tree, binding him to the trunk.

She smiled as he struggled to free himself. "Now that I have your attention darling…we need to talk."

"Oh well let me see how this is going to go," he said pausing for a moment in trying to escape. "Tell me who the alpha is. I don't know who it is and even if I did I wouldn't tell your crazy ass. Oh Derek you can be so mean but I love you blah, blah, blah. Insert death threat here. I escape and tear your throat out!"

Kate crossed her arms. "Well done. Except for the whole escape thing. See I have my mind set on keeping you."

Derek unleashed one of his claws and began to saw at the rope. "Sorry not your pet to keep on a leash."

"No as I hear it that's Ada's job." She moved closer to him. "I don't get it. I mean why her? Not only can you have someone like me but you can have any girl. How did this one girl catch you?" He didn't answer. Kate placed a hand on his chest, the other hand on his cheek, and looked into his eyes. "It's a mistake you know. She'll get you killed. Being the mate of the alpha and all."

"She doesn't belong to him anymore."

Kate gave him a curious look. "Of course she does. I've seen the mark. The crescent moon proclaiming her to be his mate."

Derek smirked. "She bears my mark now."

Kate's hands dropped from him. A mixed look of surprise and hurt came over her face. "Y-you gave her your mark? You've made her your mate?" The smirk blossomed into a smile. She slapped him but the smile never left his lips. "You son of a bitch. You gave her….that mark was promised to me Derek. I was supposed to be your mate. Remember that?"

"I try not to honestly." Almost through the rope. So close.

Kate stepped away from him, hands at her hips. "You told me you would give me your mark as a sign of love."

"Trust me I regret it every day," he groaned. Just a little more. "And it was just talk. I was never going to do it. I was going to say anything to get you into bed."

She nodded and narrowed her eyes at him. "I see."

"Give it up Kate. Jealousy doesn't fit you."

"Wrong. It fits me very well actually. Especially when I skin that little skank of yours."

Derek's jaw clenched. He was through the rope and ready to attack. "Touch her and I will turn you inside out."

Kate laughed and walked up to him. "Oh sweetie that's not a threat. We used to do that all the time."

She grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his. Derek bit her lip making her pull back. Not wasting time, he delivered a powerful blow to her right temple. Kate fell to the earthy floor unconscious. Derek picked up the knife hidden in her boot and cut the rope from his wrists. Tucking the knife into his waistband he picked up her bow and broke it into pieces.

As he walked away he repeatedly wiped his mouth. Her lips on his was like a sin. He would have to drink excessive amounts of mouthwash to clean his mouth. Honestly all he wanted to do was get back to Ada. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

"You know when I said we should hang out I didn't think that meant grocery shopping." Scott pushed the cart behind Ada while Stiles helped her grab things.

Ada shrugged. "Mom's orders. Can't have fun till chores are done. This is the last thing I have to do."

Stiles tossed a cereal box into the cart from halfway down the aisle. He raised his arms in victory. "Who says this isn't fun?" He came over and threw his arms around their shoulders. "The three of us, together, always have the best times no matter what we're doing."

Scott gave him a look. "You're rather optimistic and cheerful today."

"Nah I've just had a lot of adderall." He smiled and ruffled Scott's hair. Ada laughed.

"Alright adderall boy go get some fruit for me."

He saluted her and took off. While gathering various fruit in a bag, Stiles picked up a bag of grapes. He popped one in his mouth to test them. Finding that they were good he popped a few more in. Turning to head back to them he stumbled to a stop and spit out the half mashed up grapes and dropped the bag of fruit.

"You're disgusting Stiles."

"And you are very quiet Derek." He picked up the bag of bruised or smashed fruit. "Good. That's great. Thank you Derek." He tossed the bag into the trash. "I should put a bell on you so we know you're coming."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Where are they? I need to talk to all three of you."

"Dude did you get the fruit?" Scott asked upon seeing Stiles come around the corner.

"Nope. I found something else though."

"Hey Derek." Ada looked up from the shopping list. "What are you doing here?"

He gathered the three of them close together. "We need to solve this alpha problem and now. I didn't find anything last night on my own. We all need to be out there searching."

"Searching for what?" Stiles asked. "We don't have any leads in case you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed," bit Derek. "But that shouldn't stop us. There has to be something. Something we're missing or something we haven't tried."

"What do you want us to do?" questioned Scott. "I mean it's not like we can bait it out. Unless you want me and Ada to just stand out in the middle of the woods and wait."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Stiles hoped around excitedly. The three of them gave him a strange look.

"Dude do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"No dumbass. I have an idea!"

Derek sighed. "We don't need any of your half baked ideas Stiles."

"Well excuse me action man but this is a good one." Derek shook his head but Stiles pushed forward. "We _can_ bait the alpha. We can use his own strategy against him."

"What strategy is that?" inquired Ada.

"Howling. He used it to get you and Scott out in the open. We can do the same!" He smiled victoriously.

"That…is actually a very good idea," Derek said with a surprised tone. "Alright Stiles. We'll go with this plan. But I don't think Scott can howl loud enough."

Scott looked to Derek with offense. "How do you know how loud I can howl?"

He shrugged. "You're still a new wolf and you've never howled before. Plus you're kind of a scrawny pup."

"Just because I don't have the muscle you have…"

"Alright," stepped in Ada. "You're both impressive, calm yourselves. But Scott he might be right. I mean I've never heard you howl."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Ada." He crossed his arms, a pouting expression coming to his face.

"It's all good bros," Stiles chipped in. "I've thought about this too. I know the perfect place where we can project a howl and catch the alpha's attention. We'll meet at the school tonight. Agreed?"

"Tonight? I have a date with Alison," Scott complained.

"Hmm date with a hunter or find the alpha?" Derek held out his hands as if to weigh the options. Finally he smacked Scott in the back of the head. "Priorities Scott! C'mon."

He rubbed his head and shoved at Derek. "Alright I get it. Geez. Let's just finish the shopping."

Scott and Stiles continued down the aisle. As Ada trailed behind them Derek walked with her. "Are you angry with me again?"

She shook her head. "Just disappointed I guess. When you said you'd be back I thought you would actually come back."

"I'm sorry Ada. I got caught up."

"With what?" she asked grabbing a bottle of salsa from a shelf. Derek didn't answer. She looked to him. "Or should I ask with whom?"

"Why ask? I'm sure you already know."

Ada shook her head and clenched her jaw. "I am going to kill Kate."

"Let me know how that turns out."

She looked over to him and smiled.

* * *

The four of them met up at the empty school just after the sun had gone down. Stiles, Scott, and Ada climbed out of the Jeep as Derek pulled up in his Charger.

"Alright," Stiles said taking out a pair of bolt cutters. "We ready for a little alpha action?"

"Bring it on," shrugged Ada.

"Wait…what are we going to do when it shows up?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Right. What are we going to do?"

"I've got it covered." They looked to Derek.

"Yeah? What's the plan?" inquired Scott. Derek just stood there. "What you're going to brood at it?"

He sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'll think of something. You focus on a powerful howl."

Scott shook his head. Stiles patted him on the back as they three of them turned to go into the school. The chains on the door opened easily. The three of them walked in and headed for the office. Stiles propped the mic up as Ada turned on the announcement system.

"Okay we're set," she said double checking the system. "Let a rip Scott."

He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. Pressing down on the button of the mic he released a howl. Derek remained outside, leaning against Stiles' car. As the howl came through he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled to himself.

The sound that came out of Scott was less of a howl. It was a mixture of a whine, moan, girlish cry, and a sound you make in stubbing your toe. Ada and Stiles looked at one another mouths wide open. The sound came to a stop. Scott looked to his friends hopeful.

Upon seeing their gaping mouthed expressions he asked, "Was it that good?"

Ada began to laugh while Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "It was…well…"

"Well? Tell me Stiles." Scott glanced to Ada who was trying her best not to burst.

Stiles sighed. "It was like a cat being strangled Scott."

Ada broke and laughed. Scott let his head sink until it thudded on the counter. Stiles hit Ada to make her stop.

"Maybe Derek was right," Scott mumbled discouraged. "I'm not powerful enough."

Ada placed a hand on his head. "C'mon Scott. Don't let Derek get you down. Besides he is wrong anyway." Scott looked up at her. "You are one of the most powerful people I know. And I don't mean just as a werewolf."

He smiled and readied himself for another try. Stiles gave her a thumbs up. They watched as Scott puffed up his chest and pressed the button. This time the sound rattled through the school and out to the parking lot. Derek detached from the car and looked up to the school in surprise.

"Well that will get someone's attention."

The three of them came out of the school. Stiles and Ada praised Scott, who had a large smile plastered to his face.

"So where is he?" Ada looked around. There was no sign of the alpha or a hint that he was on the school grounds.

"Don't know," Derek shrugged. "But I have to say, I'm impressed Scott."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah that was totally awesome," proclaimed Stiles. "He showed up your sorry ass Derek!"

Ada shook her head. When would he learn not to taunt the older wolf? Derek tensed. "Shut up Stiles."

"Stop being such a sour wolf," Stiles threw back. Scott sensed something and grew just as tense.

"Seriously dude shut it."

Stiles looked to Ada confused. She shrugged. Just then Derek coughed splattering them with blood. He began to be lifted up. The three teens watched with wide terrified eyes as more blood spilled from his mouth, a look of intense pain in his expression. Finally their eyes were drawn to a dark mass standing behind Derek.

The mass came into the light, revealing the alpha. It tossed Derek to the side like a rag doll and glowered down at the teens. Ada's eyes were glued to where Derek had been tossed. His body hit the side of the school and landed on the grass. He wasn't getting up. He wasn't moving. Her heart thumped faster than the wings of a hummingbird as realization began to hit.

She hadn't even noticed that Scott and Stiles were half carrying her back to the school. The boys dragged her inside and shut the doors behind them.

**Sorry if I make Kate a little too crazy. The way I see her is…well a crazy bitch. So I guess I got that down. Just hope she's not too overly done. **


	29. Trapped

**So I love all of you very much. Readers, you are the best and make my day every time I get a review! Thanks for all the positive support you readers are giving me! =') **

"I can't leave him! Derek is still out there! I can't leave him! Get off!" Her hands fumbled on the door handles. Scott and Stiles pulled her back away from the doors.

"Ada please," begged Stiles as they dragged her from the doors a third time.

They pulled her back where she fell to the floor. Scott knelt by her while Stiles kept an eye on what was going on outside. She ran a hand through her hair while her shoulders slumped. Looking to his friend, Scott could see Ada slowly coming apart. Her eyes brimmed with sadness and her breathing came out in huffs.

"He's out there. I need to help him." Her tone was drenched with distress and misery combined.

Scott took her face between his hands. "Ada there is nothing you can do. You saw what the alpha did and it will do the same to us if we don't figure something out." She looked at him but her expression didn't change. "…you love him don't you?" Slowly she nodded. "I'm sorry."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before wrapping her in his arms. Hugging Scott, Ada buried her face in his shoulder. They pulled away and Scott helped her to her feet.

"Uh guys," came Stiles' voice. "I lost sight of the alpha."

They came running up to where he stood at the door. "What do you mean you _lost _sight of him?" Ada asked pulling her wits together.

"I lost him," he shrugged. "H-he just…I don't know…v-vanished!"

"He's a giant six foot wolf beast," exclaimed Scott. "How could he vanish?"

"I don't know but he managed it!"

"Stiles…what's wrong with your car?" Ada asked with her brow furrowing.

The boys looked out to the car. "Nothing," claimed Stiles. "My car is…" He squinted and really looked at the car. "Wait…"

The glass on the door shattered around them as the battery of the car came flying through. It clattered to the floor and came to a sliding stop. The three of them looked at the battery and then to each other. The alpha plowed into the door almost knocking it off the hinges.

"Time to run," Scott stated.

* * *

Alison kicked the gravel at the end of her driveway. Well this was a great way to start off their third date. Half an hour late while Jackson and Lydia waiting for them. She sighed and checked her phone for the tenth time.

**No messages. No calls.**

"C'mon Scott," she said to herself. A little hope came to her as her phone buzzed in her hand. "Hello? Scott?"

"Nope sorry," came another voice.

Alison sighed. "Hey Jackson. Look sorry we're late."

"Is he still not there yet?" asked Lydia. "Unbelievable. Alison you really need to keep this boy on a shorter leash."

"He's only…" She looked at the clock on her phone. "Half an hour late. And what leash? There is no leash in our relationship."

"Look we're coming to get you," Jackson said.

"No. He'll be here soon. I'm sure."

A car pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down to reveal Lydia and Jackson. "Too late."

Lydia got out of the car and hugged Alison. She pulled back the seat and Alison climbed into the back of Jackson's Porsche. As they began their drive to the restaurant Alison sent a message to Scott for him to meet them there. An answer came back for her to meet at the school instead.

**Sorry this is so short =(**


	30. Plans

**I know it was super short. Sorry. Got some complications at home that demand my attention. But I will try and update more as much as I can. So to make it up to you readers here is a longer one. And Happy Birthday Phoenix!**

The door slammed to the floor right behind their feet. Stiles, Ada, and Scott ran as fast as they could, not daring to look back. They skidded around corners and tripped up stairs trying to get as far from the beast as possible. Coming into the boy's locker room they stopped to catch a breath.

The three of them heaved, their chests rising and falling rapidly, and waited to see if they had been followed.

"What now?" whispered Ada. She and Scott looked to Stiles.

He looked between the two. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Cause you're the one who comes up with the plans," stated Scott. "So come up with one."

Stiles nodded and tried to think. The two of them watched him intently. Stiles shook out his hands and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he peeked at them and closed his eye again. He took in some deep breaths, puffing up his chest, and letting all of it out again.

"Sometime before we get eaten would be nice," broke in Scott.

Stiles' shoulder slumped as a deep breath flopped out of him. "I can't do this under pressure!"

Before anymore could be said, footsteps came towards the room. The trio looked to the door worried. Immediately Stiles bolted for a locker and hid himself inside. Scott and Ada followed soon after. Quietly Ada closed the locker door and regretted the hiding spot. The locker smelled of boy and dirty lacrosse uniform. She cringed and covered her nose trying to only breathe through her mouth.

Not soon after they had hid a dark figure came into the room. Ada tried not to cough from the rancid smell but couldn't stop herself. A cough escaped her causing the figure to stop in front of her locker. The door swung open and she came out coughing and gulping clean air. A man screamed and jumped back as Scott and Stiles popped out soon after her.

"W-w-what are you three doing here?" He looked between the three teens. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"How'd you get past him?" questioned Stiles.

"Did you see him out there?" inquired Scott.

"Where is he?" added Ada. The janitor looked at the curiously. "You have no idea what we mean do you?"

He shook his head. "Look I don't know how you three got in here but you need to go."

He grabbed them by their collars and began to drag them towards the door. They protested saying that they needed to be careful but the janitor wasn't listening.

"I'll have to report you three," he said as they tried to pull away. He released them into the hallway. "Give me your names."

Before one of them could say a word a hand grabbed the janitor's leg. Down he went, hands reaching out for help. The three of them grabbed hold and tried to pull him back. But he slipped through their hands and back into the locker room. Unsure of what to do they took off once again.

"Wait, wait, wait." Stiles pulled them to a stop. "I have an idea now. C'mon!"

He led them down to the boiler room of the school. Pushing Ada and Scott against the wall, Stiles looked around the hall for something to make noise with. Finding nothing he sighed and then snapped as his eyes lit up.

Running up to Scott, Stiles dove his hands into his friend's jean pockets. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just hold on." Stiles took out Scott's cell before taking out his own.

Scott looked to Ada and then back to Stiles. After a moment Scott's phone began to ring. Stiles tossed the phone into one of the rooms and scrambled over to where they stood against the wall. Scott gave his friend a look.

"Derek broke my last phone. And now you've just cost me another one," complained Scott.

"Shh," hissed Stiles.

They only had to wait for a few minutes until the alpha came around the corner and bounded into the room. The three of the shut the door and blocked it up.

"Ha! Take that," exclaimed Stiles as he tucked his cell phone away.

Ada moved to the door and peeked in through a little window. "You think that will hold him?"

The boys came on either side of her and looked in. The alpha paced around the room. "Yeah it has to," declared Scott.

"Suck on it!" Stiles made a face at the animal. "The big bad wolf. Like to see you huff and puff your way out of this!"

Ada hit him on the arm. "Don't taunt him!"

Stiles let out a laugh. "C'mon guys. There is no way that he is…" Just then the alpha got on his hind legs and jumped. He went up into the ceiling and crawled along the panels. The trio looked up as the panels creaked above their heads. "…oh. I think it's time to run again."

* * *

Jackson pulled up to the school and parked in his usual spot. "Why did he want us to meet here?"

Alison shrugged. "I don't know…but that's Stiles' Jeep isn't it?"

"I'll bet my popularity Ada is here too," Lydia said checking her makeup.

"Of course. The three stooges never go anywhere without each other." Jackson got out of the car along with the girls. They looked around the parking lot. "So where are they then?"

"I don't know," Alison admitted getting out her cell. "I could call him."

"They're in the school." Jackson and Alison looked to Lydia. "What? The doors are open therefore they went inside the school."

Alison nodded. "Well I'm going in there to find them. I can't get Scott to answer the phone."

Jackson and Lydia waited by the car as Alison headed for the school.

* * *

After twenty minutes of searching Alison was getting impatient. At she decided to call one of them.

"Ada? Are you and Stiles with Scott?"

"Alison it's me," came Scott's voice.

Her brow furrowed. "Why do you have Ada's phone?"

"Kinda a long story. Why are you calling Ada?"

"Oh gee I don't know. Maybe because you were half an hour late to pick me up."

He paused on the other side. "I was supposed to pick you up?"

Alison stomped her heel. "Yes Scott! Remember our date with Lydia and Jackson?"

"Oh. Oh! Crap! I forgot to cancel with you." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Look I'm really sorry Alison! Something came up. I'll stop by your house sometime tonight and apologize in person."

"Don't bother. I'm at the school. You can apologize now," she grumbled.

"Wait…you're where?"

She looked around her. She had ended up in the pool. The blue water glittered in the dim lights and gave her a ghostly look. "I'm in the school."

"You're where?" he repeated worriedly.

"At school for the third time," she answered irritated. "You texted me. You told me to come here."

He sighed. "No, no, no. I never sent a text. Look come meet me at my locker."

* * *

Scott, Ada, and Stiles came running around the corner. Scott ran into someone and bounced back. Jackson stumbled forward before turning on the three of them.

"What are you three doing? Why did you bring us here McCall?"

"I didn't! Why would I bring you here?" He looked between Lydia and Jackson. "Wait where is Alison?"

"She went looking for you," Lydia said looking at the three of them. "What is up with you three? What's going on?"

They exchanged looks. "It's a lot to explain in very little time," Ada stated. "Right now we really need to find her and get out."

Before anything else could be said Alison came through the doors. "There you guys are."

Scott went directly to her and hugged her. He began his apology which she accepted right away. Jackson rolled his eyes, Lydia awed at them, and Stiles and Ada nervously looked around them. The alpha was either right on top of them or getting close.

Stiles moved between the couple. "Look this is real cute and all but we need to go."

Scott shook his head and took Alison's hand. "Right. Sorry. Okay we need to head for the door."

"Why?" Alison asked as Scott began to lead them to the exit. "It's not like this is the worst thing you guys have done."

"I'll explain on the way. Please Alison, guys, we _really _have to go," urged Scott.

Just as they reached the middle of the hall, the alpha came around the corner. The six of them paused at the sight of the tall shadow standing at the end of the hall.

"Everyone just back up slowly," whispered Stiles. As one they began to take steps backward.

The alpha quickly advanced. The group turned and began to run. They ran until finally coming upon an empty classroom. The boys shut the door and locked it before placing a desk in front. For a long moment they all stood quiet and listened. Determining that they hadn't been followed Jackson broke the silence.

"What the freaking hell was that? What have the three of you goons done?"

"We need to call the cops," declared Lydia as she got out her phone.

"No Lydia wait…" begged Stiles.

Her trembling hands dialed the number. "Hello? Yes we need help. We are trapped in the high school and there is…what? No. Of course I am serious! We need help here woman! Hey…no don't…she hung up on me!"

"It's for the best."

"How do you figure Stilinsky?" Jackson asked irritably.

"Because we don't know who or what that is out there. I'd rather not have my dad come here and get slaughtered."

"Bullshit! I think you do know who it is. The three of you are always caught up in some crazy shit."

"Oh my God Jackson just shut up!" Ada ran a hand through her hair practically tearing out a chunk. "If we knew what good would it do? We are trapped here with him."

"I know who it is," Scott blurted. They all looked to him.

"I knew it!" Jackson pointed at Scott. "Spill McCall! Who is it?" Scott hesitated while his friends stared at him and waited.

Alison walked over and touched his shoulder. "Please Scott tell us. W-we can turn them in. We can try the cops again and tell them."

Stiles and Ada exchanged curious looks. What did Scott mean he knew who it was? How could he know? Derek didn't even know who it was. Scott looked to them trying to debate if he should day the next thing or not. But he had to say something now.

"It's Derek Hale." Ada's eyes went wide. Stiles shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's Derek. He's lost it because of his sister's death."

Ada walked over and dragged Scott off to the side. Stiles joined them after convincing the others to look for some other exit.

"How many people did you just accuse Derek of killing?" Ada asked through gritted teeth.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot. I know it's bad but I mean he's dead. So what does it matter right? The cops won't hunt him. They'll find his body outside school and everything will be solved."

"And what if he's not dead man?" Stiles inquired. "What if he was able to heal himself and bolts?"

"Oh," was the response. Scott cursed under his breath.

Ada's brows shot into her hair line. "Oh? Oh Scott? Oh!" She smacked him in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "You are officially an idiot!"

Scott watched as she stormed away from him. He rubbed his head. "Ow. I guess I deserve it."

"Oh yeah you do." Scott gave Stiles a look. He shrugged. "I'm sorry but this is like way worse than anything I've done. I mean blaming Derek? Yikes. Talk about a wrong move. I mean not only does Ada hate you but imagine how hard he will kick your ass if he is alive."

Scott sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "Crap. I'm dead."

Stiles nodded. "So are we if we don't find a way out."

"I've got something!" Alison turned to them with excitement. "I think I found our way out!"

They all ran over to see what she had found. There was a door hidden behind a cabinet of school supplies. The boys dragged the cabinet out to reveal the door. Jackson pulled on it in vain. Finally he pounded a fist into it.

"It's locked!" He turned back to them. "What now?"

"The janitor," exclaimed Ada. "He had keys! He must have had a key for this door."

"We have to go get it," stated Stiles.

Alison jumped at the suggestion. "Are you insane? He is out there! None of us can go out there. There just has to be another way."

"Sorry to say but there isn't. Either all of us or one of us needs to go."

"Stiles we can't. It would be suicide."

"I'll go," Ada offered.

"No." Jackson was the first to answer which surprised all. He walked over to Ada. "You can't do that. Alison is right. It would be a suicide mission. There has to be another way out. A window or something."

She shook her head. "We're on the third floor. A window is not an option. That door is our way out."

"Ada can we talk?" Scott took her arm and dragged her to where the three of them could talk. "What the hell?"

"You know I'm right. We have to get the keys."

"Yeah sure it's true," agreed Stiles. "But you don't really think we are going to let you go out there do you?"

"Stiles I'm the only one who might be able to do this. The alpha won't lay a claw on his mate. He's not going to hurt me," she argued.

Scott sighed. "She's right. But I'm coming with you."

"So am I."

"No Stiles. You should stay here. I can protect her out there."

"Oh and I can't?" he asked offended. "Just cause I'm not a werewolf…"

"Alright stop," Ada demanded. "This is not the time! Now look Scott and I are going out there. Stiles you need to stay here and protect Alison and Lydia. Also make sure Jackson doesn't do anything stupid."

He sighed but accepted his job.

* * *

Ada and Scott pulled the desk back from the door.

"I seriously can't believe you guys are doing this," Alison protested. "This is stupid!"

Scott walked over to her. "Alison this is the only way. We have to do this. You have to understand."

"I understand that you are risking your lives! Scott he could kill you." She placed a hand on his cheek, a sad gleam in her eyes. "Please…"

"I have to."

He kissed her cheek and headed for the door. Before Ada could join him Jackson grabbed her hand.

"Be careful out there. If there is any trouble you push McCall in front of you."

"I'll be fine Jackson." She pulled away from him. "Don't know why you care anyway," she mumbled.

He sighed. "Ada I'm not playing you. I really want to be friends with you. And…I care. I want you to be safe."

She nodded and gave him a little smile. Turning she and Scott walked out into the hall and instructed Stiles to shut the door and push the desk back.


	31. Peter Hale

Scott and Ada moved with caution. They made sure to keep away from the lockers, in case they ran into them, but stayed close enough. They were almost to the locker room when he suddenly stopped. Ada had to stop and walk back to him.

"What are you doing?" she inquired in a hushed voice.

He turned his head from side to side sniffing. "I…I can…smell the blood."

Her eyes went wide. "You can smell _what_?"

"The blood." He began to walk down another hall. Ada followed after him. Finally Scott came to a stop making her run into him. She placed her hands on his back to steady herself. "He's not in the locker room."

"What are you talking about? Of course he is."

He shook his head. "Not any more. Stay here. I'll get the keys and be right back."

"No Scott wait!" But he was already trotting off down the stairs. She leaned against the wall by the stairs. It only took a few minutes for the nervousness to set in. Why wasn't he back yet? It shouldn't take so long. "Scott," she hissed into the silence. "Scott. C'mon. Where are you?"

A low grumbling howl reached her. Her heart began to race and a sick feeling bubbled in her stomach. As she began to run in the direction Scott had gone in, hands grabbed her and dragged her off.

* * *

The hands released her into the Chem classroom, the door slamming behind her. Ada looked around in a panic.

"It's alright," came a voice. "You were right. I'd never hurt my mate."

Slowly a figure came into a patch of moonlight. He was wearing a lab coat, his bare feet padding across the polished floor. Ada recognized him right away. The man from the photo, the man who she had spotted across the bowling alley, the man who had come into her backyard, into her house. The one who had marked her.

"You? Y-you're the alpha?"

He nodded. "Now you know. What do you think Ada?" She hesitated. "I know, I know. Still scarred. But I'm taking care of it. I was hoping for a more dramatic scene but…"

The man shrugged. Then right before her eyes the scarred flesh healed. His face became smooth and complete. He ran a hand over the skin as if to make sure everything had gone the way it was supposed to.

"There we are. All better. I hope I am to your liking now."

She shook her head. "Never."

He made a pouting expression. "Oh come now Ada my dear. If you find my nephew handsome…"

"Your _nephew_? Your Derek's uncle?"

"I am his father's brother. Call me Peter."

Ada ran a hand through her hair. "You…you killed Laura. You just killed Derek." She shook her head. "They're your family. How could you?"

Peter waved it off as no big deal. "It's funny how much Laura and her brother were alike. The both of them were such determined children. So loving and devoted to family. And both were standing in my way. Laura was in the way of creating a pack while Derek was in my way to you."

"You're truly a monster."

"Am I?" He took a couple steps towards her. "His death is your fault Ada. If you had heeded my word and dropped him…but no it's cruel of me to pin all of this on you." Peter stood in front of her now. "Let me see the damage he did."

"What are you…"

Before she could finish Peter twirled her so her back was to him. He lowered her shirt so the swirling mark was in full view.

"Ah there it is." He shook his head and chuckled. "Oh my little nephew. If he thought this would work…I mean changing the mark to his own? Trying to claim you for his own mate?" Peter's chuckle turned into a boastful laugh. "You are the mate of the alpha. Always have been and always will be."

Ada tore away from him. "I am not your mate! I will never be yours! What kind of person are you? Do you know how creepy it is? The idea that a grown man picks a sixteen year old to be his mate? I am not having your demon spawn!"

An amused look came to Peter's face. "Ada, Ada, Ada. I still have time to wait. You wouldn't be able to have my 'demon spawn', as you put it, until the crescent moon of your seventeenth year. And anyway I wouldn't ask you to then." He placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head back a little. "I would wait till you were at the perfect age to have any children."

"I don't care what age I am. Read my lips freak boy. I am not having your litter of evil dogs now or ever."

He took a firmer hold of her face, all amusement gone. "This determination and fight…it's fueled by love. Love for him. Well Ada that's no good. He's out there lying dead. Even if by some miracle Derek is still alive I believe I heard Scotty boy accuse him of a handful of murders. You'll never be his."

"Wanna bet?" she threw back narrowing her eyes at him.

Peter's lip curled as a snarl escaped his throat. "I will carve my mark into every inch of skin if that's what it takes to make you understand."

Before her eyes he began to change in front of her. The lab coat he had been wearing dropped to the floor as he changed. Ada's breathing came quicker, letting way to a scream. The sound echoed through the halls and finally reached the room where the other three waited.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Alison with great distress.

"Ada," Jackson answered. "I'm going out there."

"What?" asked the girls in unison.

"She is obviously in trouble I need to find her."

Stiles stood from his seat. "Why you? If anyone should go it's me. I'm the best friend here."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do Stilinsky? Talk Derek to death? I can actually fight and use strategy."

"What's your strategy Jackson? Striking model poses at him and hope you're dazzling enough?"

"Listen you little…"

Lydia stepped between them. "Would you two shut your holes for a minute! Now look none of us should have gone out there to begin with. Scott and Ada are clearly in trouble. We need to call the cops and get all of us out of here alive."

Jackson looked from Lydia to Stiles. "I'm going to get Ada. You can sit here and simper."

He removed the chair from in front of the door and opened it. "No you don't. I'm coming too."

"Stiles," Alison begged. "Please. Having Scott and Ada out there is bad enough."

Lydia walked over and grabbed his hand. "She is right Stiles. Come back in here and close the door. The both of you. We can call the cops."

Stiles looked at her hand holding his. Now was not the time to focus on the fact that she was holding his hand. He shook his head to regain sense. "Look Ada and Scott are my best friends. I can't leave them out there. I need to find them. I'll be fine."

He squeezed her hand before letting go. Lydia and Alison watched helplessly as he began to close the door.

"Be careful Stiles," Alison said as tears began to slip from her eyes.

He nodded. "Put the chair back as soon as I close it. And…it wouldn't hurt to call the cops. Ask for my dad. He'll come."

* * *

Jackson tried to think. Which way had she and McCall gone in? Which direction could her scream come from? Before he could come up with any ideas Stiles ploughed into him. Jackson stumbled forward but caught himself and shook Stiles off him.

"Told you I was coming too," Stiles said righting himself.

Jackson glared at him. "Fine. Just keep your clumsy self off me. Now which direction did they go in?"

Stiles looked down the hallway. "I think…they went right."

"We should split up," he said with a sigh.

"What? No."

"No?" Jackson smirked. "What's the matter? Geek boy scared of the dark?"

Stiles took his stance. "First of all I resent that. I am not a geek. Second of all yeah. I am scared of the dark when there is something out there that we don't know what it is and it's trying to kill us!"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. We know who it is. Derek Hale has lost it and is on a killing spree. Now we are going to split up Stilinsky."

"You never watched Scooby Doo did you? If you had you'd know that splitting up means certain death."

"Look Shaggy you go down that way," he said pointing down one end of the hall. "And I, Fred, will go this way."

"Wait," Stiles said as Jackson began to head down his side. "Why am I Shaggy?"

"Cause Fred is too cool for you. He gets all the ladies and has all the good ideas. That's me. Who says I didn't watch Scooby Doo? Now get going."

Stiles turned and grumbled his way down the hall.

* * *

Jackson trotted down the hall looking into every classroom. Finally he came upon the Chem class. There she was staring in terror at a beast towering over her. Picking up one of the stools Jackson lined up his aim and hit the creature in the back. It yelped in pain and crashed to all fours.

"C'mon Archer!" Jackson held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and ran around the animal.

The two of them ran down the hallway and ducked into another classroom. They crouched behind the teacher's desk, trying to quiet their breathing, listening to see if they had been followed.

"That is not Derek," Jackson whispered.

Ada shook her head. "No its not. Derek…" It was hard to think about the next part let alone say it. "Derek is dead Jackson. And so are we."

He turned to look at her. "Don't say that. We're going to get out of here Ada. I promise you. What happened? Where is McCall?"

"I don't know. We got separated."

He rolled his eyes. "Some friend he is. Leaving you by yourself."

Her shoulders slumped. "Would you lay off Scott please? Focus on the fact that we are being chased."

Jackson nodded. He peered around the desk. It didn't look as if they had been followed or that the beast had took noticed. Turning back to her, he motioned for her to keep quiet. Jackson stood and headed for the door.

"Wait," she whispered out to him. "Jackson wait."

He came back to her as she struggled to stand. "What?"

"I think I twisted my ankle."

Without question he lifted her into his arms. "Alright? Now let's go."

He nudged the door open and stepped into the hall. "Wait."

"What now Archer?"

"We need to find Scott." He made a face. "I am not going anywhere without Scott, Jackson."

For a moment, longer than Ada cared for, Jackson weighed his options. "_Fine_. Where did you see him last?"

But there was no need to answer. Just after Jackson spoke, Scott came down the hallway. Jackson began to head towards him. Ada didn't like the way Scott looked. His head was bent down, so they couldn't see his face, his hands shoved behind his back, footsteps dragging.

"Some friend you are McCall. You were supposed to protect her."

"Jackson…" Ada squirmed a little in his arms. Scott paused in the hallway and slowly raised his head to them. "Get away from him Jackson."

"Hey dumbass," continued Jackson. "I'm talking to you Scott."

"Get away from Scott!" She squirmed in his arms to the point he almost dropped her.

Regaining a grip on her, he looked to see what had startled her. Scott's eyes were a burning gold. His hands came away from his back, claws clicking together. Hair had sprouted on his face and an unfamiliar tense look dominated his features.

"Jesus," Jackson breathed. "McCall? Is that really you?" Scott released a low rumble of a growl.

"We need to get back to the others," Ada whispered. "Just back away slowly."

Doing as told, Jackson put one foot behind the other. Both of them kept their eyes on where Scott stood, waiting to see if he'd pounce. Jackson's foot slipped on the waxed floor creating a brief squeak. This little sound sent Scott charging after them. Jackson backed up as quickly as possible until his back hit a bank of lockers. Setting Ada down he took a stance in front of her.

Scott was about to pounce on him when suddenly a fire extinguisher came into sight. Stiles thrusted the object into his friend's side sending Scott to the floor. He got back up to be met by the intoxicating foam. Again this didn't stop him for long.

"Sorry about this buddy." Stiles struck the wolf in the head with the extinguisher. Scott fell to the floor and didn't get back up.

Ada pushed past Jackson and knelt on the floor. Checking her friend for a pulse she asked, "Why did he change? Why did he act like that?"

"I'm guessing it was the alpha. He probably forced Scott to change and sent him to attack the rest of us," answered Stiles.

Finding that Scott still had a steady heartbeat, Ada stood and hugged Stiles. He dropped the extinguisher and hugged her back tightly. Alison and Lydia rounded the corner and joined them in the hall. Seeing Scott on the floor, Alison ran towards him.

Stiles tried to block her. "Alison wait! You shouldn't touch him!"

She moved around Stiles and reached out for Scott. Her hand was inches from his shoulder when he leapt up. Scott pushed everyone to the side and shoved the love of his life against the lockers. Ada scrambled to her feet along with Stiles.

"Scott don't," begged Stiles. The wolf raised a hand, ready to strike out at his victim. "Please. You're not a killer. Don't hurt Alison. You love her."

Slowly the hand came down. His wolf nature ebbed and Scott became himself again. Alison watched in horror and curiosity. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. Looking at her Scott understood how Derek had felt when he had scared Ada. His heart sank as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Oh my God," Lydia suddenly voice. "Do you hear that? Listen!"

They all paused and focused. She was right. There was a sound coming closer. It was the sirens of police cars. Jackson scooped up Ada and the six of them took off for the front doors. Coming out to the front of the school they saw the sheriff's car, two more officer cars, and an ambulance pull up to the school. They were bathed in the red and blue lights causing relief to fill them.

* * *

Jackson had deposited Ada at the ambulance to get her ankle checked. He and Lydia were permitted to go home. Scott desperately tried to talk to Alison but she pushed him out and got into the car with Jackson and Lydia. The sheriff gathered the three teens together to get the story.

"So we've got one dead janitor," Sheriff Stilinsky stated. "Thank God it wasn't one of you." He looked at the three of them with a loving look. Putting an arm around his son he continued. "So I'm not going to even ask what you three were doing here. But I need to know what you saw and if you could tell me who it was."

Ada and Stiles looked to Scott. He hesitated knowing that saying it again would make Ada hate him further. "It…was Derek Hale."

Sheriff Stilinsky raised his brow. "Derek Hale? You're sure?" Scott nodded. "Well did you two see him?"

Stiles sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I saw Derek."

"Ada?" questioned Sheriff Stilinsky. She looked at him and opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Look I understand this is hard. I know you kids were…friends with him, no matter how I dislike it, but I need to know."

"It was Derek," she finally pushed out. The sheriff nodded and joined his officers. "I feel sick blaming him like that."

"I'm sorry Ada but I had to say something," Scott explained.

She turned on him. "No Scott. You didn't. You didn't have to say anything. But instead of keeping quiet like Stiles and me, you go and blame Derek."

"Look I know you're in love with the guy but that doesn't mean you can attack me on this," defended Scott.

"Hey guys," broke in Stiles.

"I'm not doing this because I'm in love with him," argued Ada. "I'm doing it because once again you've blamed Derek for something he is not guilty of."

"Guys. Really think you should…"

"Oh please. This is totally because you're in love with him."

"Hello pay attention to the ADHD kid here…"

"God Scott you're an idjit."

"ET phone home over here…"

"What's an idjit?"

"Hello? Not talking to myself…"

"It's what you are!"

"Guys!"

They turned to Stiles and asked in unison, "What?"

"Where is Derek's body?" He pointed to where the alpha had tossed him. He was gone. "I didn't see an EMT pick him up. And my dad wouldn't have an alert out on him if they had his body."

"His car is gone too," Scott said taking a quick look around the parking lot. "Do…do you think he…"

Stiles shrugged. "Unless the alpha wanted a sweet ride and took the Charger."

Ada let hope fill her. Taking out her phone she dialed his number. It seemed to ring forever until his voicemail picked up. She tried a couple more times, getting his voicemail each time.

"He's not answering," she said as the hope drained out of her. "Where are you Derek?"

Stiles put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side.

**Thanks for reviews and favorites! Hope you liked it. **


	32. No light in your bright blue eyes

**Really guys? Charger. Camaro. Same difference. **

Sheriff Stilinsky dropped the three of them off at his house. They went directly into Stiles' room and collapsed to the floor. Muscles were sore and hearts were slightly racing as they sat.

Scott, Ada, and Stiles stayed awake for hours just sitting silently. Finally, as early morning approached, they began to talk. Ada sat between the two of them with her knees drawn up to her chest. Scott lay on his back, one hand tucked bind his head. Stiles sat Indian style with his elbows resting on his legs and head propped up by his hands.

They talked about Derek, if he was still alive, how much hurt Scott was in for, what went on in the classroom when Scott and Ada left, what happened to Scott when he split from Ada, what happened to her.

"I know who the alpha is." The boys looked to her with wide curious expressions. "Peter Hale. Derek's uncle."

"Damn," Stiles breathed. "He killed his own niece and nephew. He really is a monster."

Ada nodded. "What do we do? Now that we know…what do we do? Do we take this info to the cops?"

"What does it matter? I don't think they will believe us," answered Scott. "Derek told me that his uncle has been in a catatonic state since the fire. No one is going to believe he got better all of a sudden and attacked the school."

"Good point," agreed Stiles. It went quiet between them again.

"Alison saw me." Scott propped himself up on his elbows. "She knows and now…do you think she'll tell her dad? What if he convinces her to come hunt me down? Would she kill me?"

"Hard to tell," answered Stiles. He let out a yawn before continuing. "I mean they have like a code or whatever right?" Scott and Ada nodded. "Well then they go by the code. No problem."

"No problem? It is too a problem Stiles! Alison knows I'm a werewolf and her dad already wants to kill me." He thumped back down on his back. "She wouldn't even look at me after…is this how you felt with Derek? What went through your head?"

Ada staled for a long moment. This wouldn't make anything better for him. But what did she care? He had blamed Derek for so much, she owed him a little revenge right? "I was scared of him. I didn't really want anything to do with him, hated his guts." Scott took on the look of a sad puppy. "I felt…if I never saw him again I would be much happier. I felt that I would be better off without Derek."

Stiles looked at her with disbelief. Scott nodded solemnly before covering his wet eyes with his arm. Ada's vengeful attitude died fast. Stiles crawled around her and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. He looked at her with a hateful and disappointed eye making her feel all the worse. Ada wrapped her arms around her knees and turned away from the two boys. What had she done? How could she treat Scott like that?

* * *

Any day now he would come through her window. Any day now she would come home and find him waiting. Any day now he would be there looking at her with those loving eyes. So where was he? Derek had to be alive. His body wasn't at the school, the cops were still looking for him, and his car was missing.

Yet there was no sign of him. Three days and not a word if he was dead or alive. Her dreams didn't help at all either. They were always of the alpha ramming his hand through Derek's chest and tossing him aside. She always ran to Derek's aid but it was always too late. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving, there was no light in his bright blue eyes.

Ada's nerves were shredded and to add to it Scott mopped constantly. Without Alison by his side it was as if he was only half alive. Alison avoided him at all costs just as Ada had avoided Derek. The three of them sat at their usual table. Scott played with his food, the sad puppy look plastered to his face, staring at Alison at the next table.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that," Stiles offered trying to lighten things up. Scott looked at him with his big brown eyes. Stiles sighed. "It's not fun to kid you when you look at me like that. Ada make him stop the helpless eyes."

She was about to speak when Lydia materialized by her side. "Hey darling. I need to talk to you."

Linking arms with Ada she dragged her up from the table. Stiles waved to Lydia with a dreamy dumbfounded look. She gave him a smile as she tugged Ada along. The two walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

"What's up Lydia?"

She stopped out in the hall and turned to face Ada. "Okay so look, I know Scott is your little buddy but what the fudge bubbles?" Lydia placed her hands on her hips and raised her brow.

"Do…you mean…the other night?"

"Yes Ada," she answered impatiently. "Don't play coy I know you're smart."

"I have three teachers who beg to differ." Lydia rolled her eyes. Ada sighed. "You're smart too Lydi. What do you think happened that night?"

She hesitated for a moment and thought. "I saw Scott raise his hand to hit Alison. He didn't seem like himself at all. But…I saw it. He pushed her into the lockers and raised his hand…" Ada nodded. "We were all scared that night but that doesn't give him the excuse to flip on us."

"You're right. He wasn't himself…"

"What do you know Ada?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." Lydia narrowed her eyes. "It's really a long story."

"What is going on with your weird little trio?"

Ada debated if it would be worth it to say anything. Jackson knew, she and Stiles knew, and now Alison knew. What was the point of hiding it anymore? She opened her mouth but closed it again five times before actually speaking.

"It's completely ridiculous and you probably won't believe me." Lydia nodded and readied herself for whatever it was. "I mean it's _really_ farfetched. And it would be totally sweet if you didn't assume I'm crazy for saying it."

"You're not really helping your case Ada. Spit it out."

Taking in a deep breath she nodded. "The night before the school year Scott was bitten by a wolf. And now he is stronger, faster, and has super senses."

Lydia looked at her for a long moment. "So…he's a werewolf. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Uhm…yeah. More or less."

"What crack are you smoking girl?" Lydia laughed. Ada cracked an unsure smile. "Scott a werewolf. You've been spending too much time with those two." She shook her head. "Look whatever Scott is going through tell him to get his act together. Alison is miserable without him and I hate to see my friends miserable. Including you. You seem really down."

Ada shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Is it a boy?" She shook her head. "Is it Jackson?"

"What? No."

Lydia smiled and waved her hand. "It's fine if it is. I'm breaking up with him. Though I wouldn't really recommend him as boyfriend material now that I think about it."

"It's not Jackson Lydi. It's not a boy at all. I'm fine."

Lies.

* * *

"Hey Alison wait up!" Ada trotted up to the girl's side as she began to walk home.

Alison gave her a small smile as she came running up. "Hey Ada. How have you been?"

"Okay. You?" She shrugged a response. Ada nodded. "Can I talk to you about that night?"

"I don't want to talk about Scott. Please Ada…"

"You need to understand," she cut in. "He wasn't himself."

Alison stopped walking and turned towards the girl. "Not himself? Ada that is an understatement!"

Ada rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah…"

Realization began to come to Alison as she looked at her friend. "Ada…do you know something? Do you know what was happening to Scott?"

"Well…"

"Oh my God." Irritation crept into her tone and expression. "You know! You know and you never told me?"

"Why would I tell you?" A look of offense came over Alison. "I've been friends with Scott _much_ longer than you. I don't owe you anything. Not to mention your family hunts werewolves so…"

"_Werewolves?_" Shit. Why did Ada open her big mouth? "You're seriously telling me that Scott is a werewolf and my family hunts them?"

Ada raised her hands. "Don't believe me fine. Go ask your dad and aunt about it."

Alison narrowed her eyes at Ada with an intense dislike. "You are unbelievable Ada!"

With that Alison turned and began to storm off. "Look I told you now! Now that you know you two can work on getting over it."

But Alison just kept walking. Ada threw up her hands and accepted defeat. If she wasn't going to listen then fine.

* * *

Continuing her walk home, Ada texted Scott. She just wanted to give him a heads up about Alison. To her surprise he thanked her. Just as she finished a message apologizing for how she acted towards him, a car pulled up beside her and a pair of hands hauled her in.

The door shut behind her and the hunter siblings came into sight. Kate sat in the backseat with Ada while Chris drove.

"I am seriously getting tired of people manhandling me like that," she stated with a glare at the siblings.

"Sorry," apologized Chris. "But we need to talk."

He navigated the streets and eventually pulled into an alley.

"You wanted to talk so you decided to kidnap me?"

"It's not kidnapping," smiled Kate. "It's a forceful investigation."

Ada turned narrowed eyes on Kate. "I dislike you."

The smile dropped from Kate's lips. Chris turned in his seat to face the two in the back. "I'm sorry we had to do this way Ada but we don't have time for formalities. We need to know who the alpha is."

She looked between the two. "What makes you think I know who it is?"

"The school incident. Alison told us all about it. It wasn't Derek who attacked you. Was it?"

"Well there's no use denying it. We were face to face with the alpha."

"Who is it?" pressed Kate. "What human form does he take? Where are they in town?"

Ada directed her eyes to her least favorite person. "I don't know. He never showed us his human form."

"You're sure?" Chris looked at the girl, trying to get a read on her. "You never saw his human form?"

"I'd remember if I had," she answered.

"She's lying Chris." Ada's heart beat hitched for a moment.

"Says the queen of the liars," shot back Ada.

"Enough," Chris commanded in a tired tone. "Ada is a good kid." He looked to her with a somewhat kind eye. "If she knew something, if she could tell us who the alpha is she would. Wouldn't you Ada?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. Kate rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Chris you don't really believe this."

"Does she ever stop bitching?" Ada asked.

"Look kid you know who the alpha is. And we need to know so we can keep you and your dumbass friends safe. Got it? We are doing this to help you."

Ada raised her brow and looked to Kate. "Help me? Is that what we're calling it? Cause it sounded like a threat the last time we talked."

Chris turned his eyes to his sister. "_You did what_?"

"It wasn't a threat," Kate laughed. She looked from Ada to Chris. "It was a joke! I was joking with the kid."

"'It's getting dark. Might want to be careful where you walk around here. I'm not too good of a shot at night.' What does that sound like to you?" she asked Chris.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. "Get out of the car Kate."

"Chris…"

"Out!" He listened as the door of the car open and shut after her. Opening his eyes he watched her lean against the wall, crossing her arms like a child in timeout. "I'm sorry Ada. I didn't know she…but it's true. We are trying to help you."

Ada sat quiet for a while. Weighing her options, Ada tried to think if it would be beneficial to tell the human identity of the alpha. If she told Chris would he be able to help? How far would he take things? In telling him that it was Peter Hale would that prompt him to go after Derek? And what about Scott?

"I understand that Mr. Argent. But…I don't know who it is."

He looked her over and finally nodded. "Alright."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," he waved it off. "I'm just glad you kids made it out alright." She nodded and grabbed her backpack. As she reached for the door Chris stopped her. "Ada, if you do know anything or hear anything you will tell me."

She nodded and got out of the car.

* * *

Ada walked into her room and threw her backpack to the floor. She was about to flop down on her bed when she caught sight of a figure out of the corner of her eye. Looking over to her window she saw him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Derek," she said in a breathless tone.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. Pressing her cheek against his chest she could feel his steady heart beating. The sound calmed her along with his arms coming around her, holding her close. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. Standing there she suddenly felt something warm on her shoulder.

Opening her eyes she looked down to see a velvet red puddle forming on her shoulder. The liquid began to run down her back. Quickly pulling away she looked at Derek. Blood gushed out of his mouth as a twisted look of pain came over him. Horror filled her eyes as she backed away from him. The alpha was standing behind him, hand buried deep in Derek's skin.

Ada woke with a start. Looking around her room she found herself on her bed, homework spread out in front of her, no Derek or alpha in sight. She ran a hand through her hair. Just a dream. Lying back on her pillows she stared up at her ceiling. She never realized she would miss Derek this much.

"Ada." Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts. "Come down here. We have a guest."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out! You're not welcome here! Get out!"

"Ada," came her father's stern voice. "That is no way to talk to a guest. Peter I deeply apologize."

"Don't bother dad. Monsters don't have feelings," she glared at the man sitting in the chair across from her parents.

"Adalwolfa," chided her mother. "We raised you with better manners."

"Please," Peter said waving it off. "I can understand why she would have reserve against me. After what my nephew put you through Ada…" He shook his head, ashamed of Derek's behavior. "I cringe to think. If he had hurt any of you kids…"

Ada gave him a look of disbelief. "What a load of bullcrap."

"Ada!"

"Do you guys have any idea who this is?" she said gesturing to Peter.

Her father stood from his seat. "Of course we do. Peter heard about what Derek did and came to see if you were alright. Just as he is going to check on the others. He has shown great concern for you. Be grateful."

Ada stood there with her jaw on the floor. "Seriously?"

"Enough," her father commanded under his breath. He turned back to face Peter. "I truly am sorry. Uhm…won't you stay for dinner?"

"No," she answered.

An amused look came to Peter's features. "I'd love to Max."

"Good. How about I get you a beer?"

The two men walked towards the kitchen. Her mother stood and dragged her daughter into the foyer to be sure they wouldn't be heard.

"What is going on with you?" she demanded. Ada just stood there and crossed her arms. "Ada, sweetie, I know you've been through a lot. I understand."

"I really don't think you do mom," she bit back. "That man in there…"

"That man in there is just trying to show concern," argued her mother. She folded her arms, mirroring her daughter's stance. "Peter Hale is deeply ashamed of his nephew's actions. He was really concerned for you and your friends."

Ada's arms dropped to her side. "Oh mom. _Please_ tell me you didn't really buy that story."

"Now stop it." Mrs. Archer looked her daughter over. "Honestly I don't know what's going on with you." She sighed before continuing. "I think…it might be a good idea if you don't see Stiles and Scott anymore."

"_What?_"

Mrs. Archer put her hands on her little girl's shoulders. "Pumpkin I know you've been friends for a long time and Melissa and Luke are good parents I'm sure. But those boys…they are no good."

With wide eyes she said, "You've got to be shitting me."

"Growing up, all the trouble you've got into with them. All the conspiracy theories, Luke bringing you home in the sheriff's car, failing your classes…"

"Hey I've brought those grades up," she defended.

"To Cs Ada. That's not something to be proud of." Mrs. Archer shook her head. "No more Stiles and Scott. I don't want them around you anymore."

Ada shook her head. "Mom you can't…"

She put her hands up and shook her head. "Enough. This is not up for discussion anymore. Go set the table."

"But mom…"

"Ada," she said in a warning tone. "Go set the table."

* * *

Through dinner Ada sat quiet at the table. No more Stiles and Scott. It had been decreed that their trio was over. Holding back her tears was a struggle. Those boys were her life. After hardly eating anything she volunteered to do the dishes where she could be by herself.

Just as she finished she heard the kitchen door swing shut. Turning she found Peter.

"You're making trouble puppy," he said shaking his head.

"I'm _not_ your puppy," she growled back. Leaning against the sink she crossed her arms. "Are you here to torment me?"

He walked closer to her. A smirk played on his face. "I came to see you. See your family. And I have a little gift for you."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The silver chain glittered in the light. At the end was a crystal crescent moon. Catching the light, the crystal created little rainbows that danced on the floor. Peter unlatched the clasp and walked closer to her. Ada stood stalk still as he brought the chain around her neck.

Closing the clasp he stood back, but kept close, to admire it.

"I figured since Derek ruined my mark I would give you another." His fingers ran along the chain and down to the crystal moon. "And this one isn't painful. Thought you'd like it better. There, you see I told you. You'll always be mine."

Trapping her against the sink he pressed a kiss to the right corner of her mouth.

"Get away from me Peter," she turned her face away from him. He smirked and walked out of the room.

**So you know how sequels tend to suck…not sure if I should do one or not. What do you readers think? **


	33. Raising the dead in me

**Sequel? Yeah I think it will happen. Got something in mind that might make things a little interesting for our Aderek. Is that a good name for them? Adarek? Dereda? I don't know haha**

Another sleepless night. The uneasiness knowing that she would just dream of Derek prevented her from going to bed until four in the morning. Ada sat up trying to distract herself with movies on her laptop. She held onto her panda pillow, squeezing his scent out of it.

Having never been in a relationship, never experiencing a breakup, Ada didn't realize how much it hurt. Sure Derek hadn't broken up with her but his absence was killing her. She had gotten used to having him around, to depend upon, to having someone to hold onto.

"Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise," she quoted. "No one compares to you. But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight." Ada shook her head. "Stop being pathetic," she commanded herself. "You're not a Bella. You can survive without him. You survived fifteen years without even knowing him."

_Then why does my heart ache so much?_ she thought to herself. Two hours was all she could afford. At least it was the weekend and she could tire herself out so she would sleep during the week. But being up early did have its advantages. Within a couple hours Ada had finished her homework, cleaned her room, cleaned her bathroom, ate, and began her yard work duties.

She changed into 'work' clothes and headed for the back yard. Just as she left her room, her phone went off. Already halfway down the stairs she didn't hear it. After cleaning up leaves, watering plants, and mowing grass Ada put the tools away and headed for a nice long shower. Coming into her room she checked her phone and found she had missed a text, several calls, and a voice message.

Flipping her phone open she looked at the text first.

**Your boyfriend is a zombie. ~ Stiles**

Her brow furrowed. What was he talking about? Zombie…boyfriend…did he mean? Fumbling with her phone she looked at the missed calls. Yes they were from him! As quickly as she could she dialed her voice mail. Unable to stand still, she paced the length of her room while the system went through the procedures.

"You have one unheard message. Received today at twelve-fifteen."

"C'mon, c'mon," she mumbled as she nervously chewed on her thumb.

BEEP. "Come to where we first met. I'll be waiting there for you."

Ada dropped her phone and ran.

* * *

Stumbled down the stairs, flew out the door, and burst into the woods. Ada ran as quickly as her legs would carry her. Her mind was focused on the destination. Where they had first met, where Scott had dropped his inhaler, where Derek and chided them for being on privet property. That's where he would be waiting.

And sure enough there he was. Derek stood there nudging a twig around with his foot. A smile spread across her features as her childlike fear evaporated. Seeing him brought on several emotions all at once. But one began to dominate the other. Anger.

Glancing down to her feet she saw a small rock. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. The rock whizzed out of her hand.

"Ow!" Derek whipped around to see her. "Ada…"

"You're an asshole," she burst. He stood there baffled, looking adorably helpless. "_Three days._ Three days Derek."

"I know…"

"Four if you count most of today! Four days of not knowing if you're dead or alive!"

"I'm sorry." He began to slowly walk towards her. "I had to lay low, make sure I was truly safe. I had to keep away from you to make sure you were safe."

She shook her head. "You could have at least texted me that you were alright. Hell smoke signals would have been better than thinking you were gone. Do you know how stupid I feel for missing you so much? I haven't really slept because I kept thinking you'd come around. And the nightmares…"

Through her whole rant, Derek walked closer to her. He stopped in front of her and just watched her lips move. In one swift movement he took her face between his hands and kissed her. Ada's rant stopped as she responded to him. She placed her own hands over his feeling relief and a spark of happiness. Letting go of everything allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks.

Derek pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. Ada pushed forward until her head was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a long moment.

**Sorry this is short. **

**I think Derek needs a love interest on the show….I volunteer as tribute! **

'**Every time I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise…' is from Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey **


	34. Is this really happening?

**Oh so I have to fight some of you for him hu? Fine. Let the Wolf Games begin! May the moon be ever in your favor ;) **

Ada had to take a moment. Had to make sure this wasn't another dream and that Derek was really holding onto her. His fingers ran through her hair as he slowly rocked her. As she took in a deep breath of relaxation, she noticed a different scent. It was familiar to her but it didn't belong to Derek.

"Are you wearing Stiles' shirt?" she asked pulling back?

He nodded. "I went to see him first. Don't hit me again. I had to see him first."

"Why?"

Derek set her at arm's length. "Didn't you find it weird that Alison and the others showed up at the school?"

Huh that was strange. Why had they shown up at school? "Yeah. I never thought about it I guess."

"Well Stiles said Alison got a text from Scott. But Scott never sent her a message."

It clicked and her eyes widened. "So who sent the message?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Stiles has some kid name Danny over there trying to trace it."

"How'd he get Danny to help?"

Derek sighed. "Long story. I think we should get back to him. See if he found anything. Where is Scott?"

"Trying to work things out with Alison." Derek shook his head. Ada shrugged. "He loves her. He'd do anything to keep her. I can understand that."

He placed a hand around her neck and kissed her forehead. "I'll need a place to crash again. The cops are all over my house."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Derek carried her up onto the roof of the Stilinsky house. He nudged the window open and they climbed into the room. Stiles turned as they came in.

"Hey guys," he swiveled his chair back around to face his laptop.

"Find anything?" Ada came up behind Stiles.

He nodded. "Yeah Danny traced the text. You won't believe where it came from."

Stiles pointed to the screen. Derek came up on his other side and looked. At the bottom of the list of calls and charges to the phone was the name.

**Melissa McCall**.

Ada shook her head and backed away. "No. No way. Mrs. McCall wouldn't…" Derek and Stiles exchanged looks. "Stiles you can't seriously think she would try and hurt us."

"No," he said slowly. "But…I don't know. I mean it's people closest to you that can't be trusted right?"

She let out a sound of irritation. "You and your conspiracy theories! Stiles it wasn't Mrs. McCall. Why would she try and hurt her own son?"

"Alright let's say it wasn't her," offered Derek. "It came from someone who had access to her phone. That would be Scott. And I'm sure he isn't stupid enough to…well I've been wrong before and this is Scott we're talking about."

"It wasn't Scott," defended Stiles. "None of us are that stupid. Plus why would he want to kill his own girlfriend?"

"Okay fine. Well then who does that leave?"

"Her work," Stiles shrugged.

Then it her. "Yes! It makes sense. Because he is at the same hospital she works in. It was the alpha." Derek gave her a baffled look. "I know who the alpha is," she admitted.

"Who?"

"Derek…it's your uncle. Peter is the alpha."

He looked to Stiles who nodded. "Ada my uncle is a catatonic state."

"I saw him Derek. At the school he pulled me into a room. He showed me his human form, he healed his face in front of me…he admitted killing Laura. And he showed up at my house."

"What?" asked Stiles. "Why didn't you tell me or Scott?"

"There was nothing I could do. My parents are apparently oblivious to Peter's catatonic state."

"What did he do? Did he say anything?"

"Just a friendly reminder that I'm still his no matter what. Oh and this…" Ada reached up to the necklace. She hadn't taken it off in fear if she did he would show up and hot glue it to her skin.

Stiles and Ada watched as Derek's expression darkened. His hands clenched into fists and his head lowered. Then, taking the two of them surprise, he let out a long scream. Stiles scrambled to his door to make sure his dad wouldn't come up. Derek fell to his knees, Ada falling with him as she placed a hand on his chest to keep him up right.

His heartbeat hammered under her touch. Slowly he lifted his face up. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry. Thankful that his father seemed to have left the house, Stiles shut the door and looked to the couple. Ada moved her hand from his chest to his cheek.

"I'm going to kill him," Derek choked out.

"Looks like we have a job to do," Stiles said placing his hands at his waist. Derek looked to him and nodded.

He stood and dragged his hand across his eyes. "Let's go get the son of a bitch."

* * *

The hospital was quiet tonight. Most of the daytime staff had left, including Mrs. McCall. The three of them sat in the Jeep watching the occasional nurse or doctor go in or out. If they were going to do something it had to be soon.

"We should see if he is even in there to begin with," Derek stated. "Now that he is mobile he could have moved anywhere."

Stiles took the keys out of the ignition. "Alright let's go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The nurse knows me. She won't let me in to see him anymore." He took out his cell. "You two go and tell me what's going on." They nodded. "Oh and Stiles? One more thing."

Derek placed his hand on the back of Stiles' head. Ada jumped a little as her friend's head bounced off the steering wheel. Stiles placed his hand on his throbbing head.

"What the hell!"

"You know what that was for," Derek said pointing to him. "Now go."

"Man."

"_Go!_"

Stiles and Ada climbed out of the car. As they walked she asked, "Do I even want to know?"

He sighed and rubbed his head. "I may have, kind of, exploited Derek's body to get Danny to cooperate. Oh and I called him Miguel."

Ada stared at him for a moment speechless. "I…don't know if I should laugh or agree with Derek smacking you."

Stiles shrugged as they walked into the hospital. He took out his cell and called Derek. Derek guided them through the halls to Peter's room. They peered into the dark room to find it totally empty.

"He isn't here Derek," Stiles said into his phone. "Where else could he be?"

"Would he go to the Hale house?" Ada asked loud enough for him to hear.

Derek sighed. "No. The cops have been all over there. I don't think…I don't know. I'm not getting such a good feeling. Guys just get out of there. Get out of there now."

Staying on the phone with him, Stiles and Ada left the room. As they came out in the hall a nurse was waiting for them. The two paused as she gave them a cold look.

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over."

"We were just leaving," Ada said grabbing Stiles' hand. She tried to walk around the woman but was stopped.

"I don't think so my dear," came a deeper voice behind them. Turning they found Peter leaning against the wall. "Ah you must be Stiles."

Stiles lowered the phone. "Oh man we're dead."

Tearing her eyes away from Peter, Ada looked back to the nurse. But she was replaced by Derek, the nurse lying on the floor. Peter gave him a disappointed look.

"Now Derek that wasn't nice. She was my nurse."

"Stiles take Ada and get out." His eyes began to glow, nails sharpening, teeth bared.

"Ah man."

Stiles wrapped an arm around Ada and hugged her close to him. He pulled her down and out of the way. Derek leapt at Peter and their struggle began. Ada and Stiles began to crawl towards the exit when Derek came flying over the nurse's station desk they had ducked behind. Stiles pressed himself against the wall, shielding Ada from the clutter that fell on them.

Derek desperately tried to push himself back up but crashed to the floor. Ada pushed past Stiles to reach out for him, Derek reaching out to her in return. Stiles kept an arm looped around her waist to keep her from too far into danger's path. Ada and Derek's fingertips barely touched when he was dragged away.

Peter flipped his nephew over and grabbed him by the neck. Derek's feet kicked and squeaked on the polished floor as Peter dragged him along.

"Honestly Derek did you think you'd be a match for me?" Peter began to lift him put higher. "I had years of roughhousing with your father to strengthen my skills."

CRASH! Glass showered the floor around Derek's body. Stiles had to hold Ada back from running into the room.

"Stiles I can't just sit here," she said trying to pull his arm away from her.

"Ada stop! Look you get back to the Jeep and go. I'll go help Derek." He placed his hands on her shoulders to make sure she was listening. "I won't let him hurt you. Please go to the Jeep and just go."

She shook her head. "I can't leave you or him. I won't."

"Ada please."

Stiles placed a long kiss on her forehead and scrambled to his feet. Peter was about to strike another blow to Derek when Stiles barreled into him. The alpha was knocked over but quickly got to his feet. Stiles raised his fists ready to fight.

This cause Peter to chuckle. "Oh Stiles. That's very brave of you but it won't do."

"C'mon bring. I can take you."

Peter looked the boy over. "It's funny Stiles. That night I caught Scott and gave him the bite. It could have easily been you. It still could. Imagine it." He took hold of one of Stiles' arms and lifted it. "You could be as strong, as fast, as popular, as loved as Scott is. Be part of the pack."

He began to open his mouth, bringing Stiles' flesh closer. Ada watched with wide eyes. Would Stiles allow it? Why was she allowing it? She should be on her feet and screaming for it all to stop. But before she could make herself move Stiles yanked his arm away and delivered a punch to Peter's face.

Peter turned an annoyed eye on the teen before shoving him to the ground next to his unconscious nephew. Ada gathered her courage and senses and pushed herself up. She ran into the room and placed herself in front of Derek and Stiles.

"Stop!" She threw out her arms like a protective shield. "Please. Don't. D-don't hurt them. I…I'll do whatever you want. I'll agree to be your mate, I'll have your demon spawn. Just please stop."

A smile slowly came to Peter's features. "Well now, that's my girl." Ada lowered her arms, accepting defeat. He held a hand out for her and she took it. Peter pulled her to his side. "See now? Was it so hard to accept that you'll be mine?"

A look of deep sadness came into her eyes as she looked down at Derek and Stiles. Derek slowly raised his head and looked up at her. She mouthed 'I love you' before Peter lead her out of the room.

**Btw where is Danny? I wanna see more Danny before the season ends. **


	35. One team

Glass slipped off him as he tried to push himself up. Stiles scooted over to him and helped.

"She loves me," he said in a hoarse voice.

Stiles grabbed onto Derek's arm and began hoisting him to his feet. "You didn't know that?" He shook his head. Stiles rolled his eyes. "C'mon you big lug get up. Uncle Creepy is stealing your girl."

Derek put his arm around Stiles' shoulders for support. Bruised and worse for wear, he was still determined to protect Ada. Half limping and half dragging his feet, Derek made it out into the hall where Peter had taken her. She stood facing him as he held one of her hands up to kiss.

"I was just telling Ada how wonderful it will be to have a pack," Peter said taking notice of the boys. He looked to Derek and softened his expression. "It has been quite a night. Stiles why don't you take Ada home. I need a word with Derek."

Stiles hesitated, keeping his hold on Derek. "It's alright Stiles," Derek assured. "Go ahead."

He swung the battered arm over his head. Derek swayed a little without Stiles' support holding him up. Peter watched ever so carefully as Ada crossed over to Stiles. As the two of them passed by Derek, Ada slowly turned her head towards him. Her eyes showed every emotion she couldn't speak. Mouth parted to say something, eyes searching his, hands itching to touch him.

Ada closed her mouth and allowed Stiles to usher her out.

* * *

Once they were out of the hospital, Peter turned his full attention on his nephew. Derek thumped against a wall for support. The healing process was taking it sweet time tonight. Peter walked up to him and placed a hand on the boy's cheek.

"Derek, no hard feelings?"

He looked up at the very last part of his family. Loathing filled him from head to toe. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I love you kid." Derek gave him a baffled look. "I know it doesn't seem like it but I do. You're my family…"

"That counts for shit Peter! Laura was your family and you ripped her in half!" If he wasn't so wobbly he would have tackled this man and beaten him till there was nothing left.

Peter lowered his head. "Laura was in my way. She didn't understand." He tried to catch Derek's eye. "Not like you do."

"Understand what?"

"The importance of a pack. Of having others to depend on and share this life with." Peter pulled Derek away from the wall and stood him up straight. "Our family was a pack and they were taken away so easily. Don't you miss having all of us packed into one house? Having all those people to share secrets with? This life, this gift, is our family's secret."

Derek nodded. He did understand that having this gift was lonely. When he discovered that Scott had been bitten he was a little relieved. Relieved that there was now another to talk to, someone to coach and mentor. Gaining Stiles and Ada was a bonus in gaining Scott. Though he would never tell Scott or Stiles that. And Ada…having her to love was best of all.

"Why me?" Peter looked at him with question. "Why did you attack me at the school?"

He chuckled. "Simple. You were stealing my mate. And now I've stolen her right back. But no more fighting. You and I are one team. The last of the Hale family together again. And with Ada as my mate we will replenish our family. Have all of us in one house again." Derek brought his gaze down to his feet. Peter chuckled again. "You look just like your father when you brood."

Derek squeezed his eyes shut. "I miss him."

Peter pulled him into a hug. "I know buddy. I do too. But soon we will have our revenge on them. The Argents will pay for burning out family."

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?" Stiles pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "I mean he's not going to kill him or anything right?"

Stiles turned in his seat to face her. "I don't think so. I didn't get that vibe off Peter. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to talk."

She nodded, paused, and then turned to him. "You were really brave tonight Stiles. Thank you for helping Derek."

"Well you love the guy," he shrugged. "Couldn't let anything happen to him. Besides I think I might even have a little thing for Derek too."

Ada laughed making Stiles smile. She shook her head and took his hand. "It's not just that you helped Derek. You risked yourself to protect me. It seems like I've become this big liability lately. You and Scott have done so much…you've come close to death so many times for me and…"

"And you're worth every step closer to the grim reaper." He squeezed her hand. "Trust me Ada."

She gave him a grateful smile before giving him a hug. They said goodnight and she got out of the Jeep. Ada made a direct path for her room, ignoring her parents' calls to her. Though she hadn't done much, she ached. Exhausted from having little to no sleep all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed.

After changing into her pajamas, Ada slipped under the covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

The moonlight was so bright that night. Ada turned on her side to try and escape to darkness but in vain. With a sigh she sat up and made to close the curtains. As she dragged her feet over the bed she saw a figure sitting on the windowsill. Derek sat there with his elbows resting on his knees. His hands were balled up into one mass in front of him, head hanging.

Ada made her way over to him. He stood as she reached him. Barreling into him, Ada couldn't stop herself from letting a few tears escape. Derek stumbled back a couple steps but regained balance. She tightened her arms around his waist, cheek pressed to his chest, but his arms hesitated to close around her.

"I'm sorry." She wished she didn't sound so desperate. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to say. I had to make him stop. He was hurting you. I couldn't watch him hurt you guys. I had to say something, anything."

The words came spilling out of her mouth over and over. Tears stained his shirt, her heart thumping with the need for him to hug her back. But his arms remained at his side. Finally Derek took her by the shoulders and pushed her away. Ada couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eye.

"Please don't cry now." He dragged his thumb under her eyes breaking the stream of tears.

She stood back from him. Dragging her hand across her eyes and under her nose, Ada wished she didn't look so pathetic. Here Derek was stoic with his face in a mask of unreadable emotion.

"Sorry," said Ada with her eyes still avoiding him.

Derek sighed and reached out for her but stopped. "I don't know if it's good for us to be together with Peter around. It's not safe for either of us…now that you've agreed to the mate situation."

Ada shook her head. "Just because I said I was his mate doesn't mean I love him." She paused for a long moment. "I love you. You, Derek, not Peter."

The words sounded strange coming out of her mouth. Thinking the words was so much more different than saying them. His mask of stone faltered as a look of care came into his eyes. Derek pulled her to him. His arms finally came around her, holding her tightly to him.

"I love you." He kissed her temple and buried his face in her neck.

Pulling back but staying in his arms she asked, "Stay with me?"

He nodded. Derek kicked off his shoes while she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms.

* * *

The sound of arguing woke her. It drifted from downstairs up to her room. Ada sat up and tried to listen to what the voices were arguing about. Before getting out of bed she looked to where Derek was still asleep by her side. She eased out of bed, not waking him, and opened her door.

Coming down stairs she heard her mother's voice. "I'm sorry boys but no. You can't come in."

"But Mrs. Archer," came Scott's voice. "We just want to see Ada. See we have this school project…"

"No Scott."

"Mrs. Archer please," Stiles pleaded. "We need to see Ada…"

"I said no. Now go on boys. Go home."

"Mother." Her voice stopped her from closing the door on the two of them. She came down the stairs with determined steps. "What are you doing?"

Mrs. Archer turned towards her daughter. "You know what I said Ada. I don't want them around you anymore."

Ada shook her head and pushed past her mother. She grabbed Stiles and Scott's hand and pulled them into the house. Her mother protested every minute as she watched the three of them head for the stairs.

"Ada I forbid it!"

"Leave us alone," she called back at her mother.

Ada led them up stairs and to her room. Derek was up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What was that about?" Scott asked as she shut the door.

She shrugged. "My mom banned me from seeing you guys."

"What did we do?" squeaked Stiles.

Ada waved it off. "Not important. What are you guys doing here?"

"We have good news." Stiles patted Scott on the chest.

Scott smiled and dug his hands into his pockets. "Alison accepted what I am. She's on our side."

"What does that mean exactly?" voiced Derek.

Ada walked over and ran a hand through his hair. "It means your cute ass won't get killed. Alison can convince her father not to go after you."

"She'll also make sure that _we_ take care of the alpha thing without hunter interference," added Scott.

* * *

Kate walked into Alison's room and sat on the bed. Alison looked up from where she was doing homework.

"Tell me Ali was that Scott I saw sneaking out your window?" Kate watched her niece for any signs. There had to be little ticks, slip ups, or tells that she was nervous or lying. But Alison's face was a mask of indifference.

"Don't know what you're talking about Kate." She looked up from her homework and put on a big smile. "Scott and I broke up. Why would he be here?"

Kate shrugged and gave a smile back. "C'mon kiddo. You and I are close. You can tell me. I swear your dad will know nothing of it."

"That's sweet Aunt Kate. But really he wasn't here." She turned her attention back to her homework.

Nodding, Kate stood and left the room. Alison was protecting her friends. She had to be. Which in turn meant that the little trio knew something. Which meant Derek knew. Therefore it was time to pay her sweetheart a visit.

**Gotta feel a little bad for Matt. But at the same time I'm glad he is no longer controlling Jackson. Though I'd rather him than Gerard. This show kills me. **


	36. Mad compulsion

They spent half the morning filling each other in on certain events. Scott told them what happened with Alison. She had spoken to her father about her family's line of work. She knew the whole truth about them and Scott. He was relieved that when he told her he loved her she responded positively. Stiles, Ada, and Derek filled him in on the situation with Peter.

"So we have everything handled," Stiles said. "For once things are under control."

Ada gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom to change, leaving the door ajar to talk to them. "Not _everything_ Stiles."

"What do you mean? We have Alison on our side, her dad will ease up on us, Peter is subdued with your promises to him…"

"We still have the matter of Kate and Jackson." She came out of the bathroom running a brush through her hair.

Scott gave her a questioning look. "Jackson? Why do we need to worry about him? He knows but he hasn't said anything."

"He knows what we are and he wants it for himself," Derek said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he asks you to give him the bite."

Running a hand through his hair Scott asked, "Can I do that? Give him the bite?"

"No. Only an alpha can give the bite. And even then you either live or you die." Derek stood and stretched his back. "But that won't stop him hassling you for it or how to get it."

Stiles sighed and hung his head. "Great. Something to look forward to at practice today."

"Ada you should go with them." Three pairs of eyes looked to him. "You can run interference. Keep Jackson busy, keep him from asking too many questions. Convince him his life will be ruined if he gets the bite."

Scott nodded. "That's a good idea. He might believe you more. I mean you guys have become buddies right?"

"Well…yea I guess," she said still looking at Derek.

"Alright," Stiles clapped. "We are so good at making plans. Proud of us guys. C'mon we should get going."

Ada hesitated. "Derek I'm not comfortable leaving you on your own."

"I've hidden from your parents before. It's not a problem," he assured her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know. I meant…well Kate is still a problem for us. And she is still unstable."

"That's an understatement," added Scott. Ada nodded in agreement.

Derek looked between the two. "I can handle Kate. It wouldn't be the first time. I've dealt with her crazy when we were together."

"Yeah and that kinda creeps me out by the way," Ada said with a cringe in her tone.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Just concentrate on Jackson. One task at a time okay?" She nodded. "You guys better get going."

"What no kiss for good luck?" Stiles made kissing noises.

"Or a hug for comfort?" Scott held out his arms with a puppy dog look.

Ada turned to her friends. "Are you two trying to steal my man? Not cool." They smiled at the glaring Derek. "Go on. I'll be down in a minute."

Stiles and Scott left the room waving and winking at Derek. Ada laughed as she turned back to him.

"Everything will be fine," he promised.

She nodded. "Just don't get yourself shot again. Or stabbed or dead."

He nodded. Giving him a little smile she began to head for her door. Derek grabbed her hand and brought her back to him. As she came back to him, he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Ada ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair.

Pulling back from him, Ada bit her lower lip as she smiled. "Go on. Say it."

Derek ran his fingers along her bangs, down her cheek, and rested them at her jaw. "I love you."

"You'd better," she responded. With a smile she turned and walked out the door. Coming down the stairs she could hear her mother's wails of displeasure.

"…can't believe this. She disobeyed my orders. Such unacceptable behavior and disregard for my rules."

Her father sighed. "Give it up Gwen. And please stop making a scene. They are out in the hall for crying out loud. The boys can hear you."

Ada met Scott and Stiles at the front door. Her mother came out of the living room and gave her daughter an impatient look. "Ada I really can't believe…"

"Leave them alone Gwen," cut in her father. He stood from where he was on the couch and came to where the three of them were standing. "Stiles, Scott. Good to see you boys." He smiled and clapped them on the back.

"You too Mr. Archer," they said in unison. Mrs. Archer stood there speechless.

"Thanks daddy," Ada said before they headed out.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Scott came to a halt in front of the locker room. Ada ran into him making Stiles run into her. "You can't come in here."

"B-but I'm on the team," Stiles began. "And I am a boy. I mean a man. A guy. Do you question that Scott? Cause I mean I checked this morning before leaving the house…"

Scott gave Stiles a look. "Dude I was talking to her," he gestured to Ada.

"Pssh I knew that," Stiles waved it off. "I was just…testing you." He patted Scott on the shoulder. "Congrats you passed!" Ada and Scott looked at him with blank expressions. Stiles ran a hand over his buzz cut. "Yeah I'm just gonna go in now."

Stiles moved past them and went into the locker room. Ada tried to go past Scott but he kept himself in her way. She took a couple steps back and sighed.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on Jackson right?"

"Yeah but I think coming into the _boy's _locker room is pushing it Ad."

She crossed her arms. "Wouldn't be my first time in there Scotty."

"The first time was enough." He could tell this wouldn't stop her. "Look I doubt there is much Jackson can do in there. Stiles can help run interference here. If we really need help I'll let you know."

"_Fine_," she said accepting defeat. Scott nodded and went into the locker room. But she still wasn't satisfied.

Ada leaned against the wall opposite the door. Derek had told her to come along and look after things. Scott himself had agreed with the idea. Of course Stiles and Scott were capable of taking care of themselves, and each other, without her. As she was able to do so without them. But there was no denying that they worked better as a trio. When they were by themselves they could barely function.

Making herself nervous, Ada unhitched herself from the wall and went into the locker room. Just in time as fate would have it. Jackson was just beginning to corner Scott while holding Stiles off at the same time. Hurrying over, Ada placed a hand on Jackson's chest.

"Is this becoming a habit of yours Archer?" he asked briefly glancing to her.

She shrugged. "Might as well be. All my best buds are in here. Got Danny, Scott, Stiles…you."

This made him pause and turn his full attention towards her. Slowly he began to ease off Scott and let go of Stiles. Jackson's eyes gleamed with what looked like hope. Ada felt a pang run through her for yelling at him the last time they had talked. He had told her he sincerely wanted to be friends and she threw it in his face. She rejected him when he had truthfully confessed the want for a friend.

"Archer!" All attention turned to their coach's booming voice.

"Sup coach?"

He raised a brow. "Tell me Archer are you in kindergarten?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Good. So then you can read."

"Yes coach."

He nodded. "Good. That's very good. So then tell me Archer, if you can read then how come you came into the boy's locker room?"

Running a hand through her hair she tried to come up with a quick lie. "Uhm…I just…wanted to get the boys pepped up for practice today. Yeah. Like a personal cheerleader."

Coach nodded and folded his arms. "Well that's sweet of you. Let's hear it then."

"Hear what?"

"Your cheer dummy." Coach blew his whistle. "Gather up boys!"

"Oh…oh no, no, no. Coach see…I just came up with it and…"

"C'mon boys! Archer has a cheer for you!"

The team gathered around coach. They stood there waiting for Ada to do something. She glanced back at Scott, Stiles, and Jackson for some kind of support. Scott and Stiles shrugged while Jackson just stood there.

"Uhm…okay…well…"

"Louder Archer," demanded coach. "We need to hear you. In fact come here."

He lifted her up onto a bench so she was above them all. "Okay…uhm…" She looked around her and locked eyes with one of the players. "Hey Isaac! You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Isaac! Hey Isaac! Hey Danny! You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Danny! Hey Danny! Oh lacrosse team what a pity you don't understand you take me by the heart when you…score a goal…oh boys you're so…tough. Can't you understand? It's guys like…you guys…"

"Oh. My. God." Coach pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his hand. "Please just stop."

"Go team!" With that she got down from the bench.

The boys clapped but coach cringed. "Archer that was worse than Stilinsky's overhand pitch. Please don't _ever_ cheer for us again." He turned to the team. "Alright boys out on the field. Hopefully Archer hasn't discouraged you."

* * *

Ada sat nervously on the stands. Jackson had taken the friendship bait but was it enough? Could she get him to back off with the offer of ending their years of dislike for each other?

"Hey Ada." Alison and Lydia came up to where she was sitting and joined her.

"Hey Lydi. Hey Alison."

Alison sat close to her and lowered her voice. "Ada I wanted to talk to you." Ada turned her attention to the other girl. "I wanted to say sorry. I should have listened when you were trying to tell me about Scott. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's alright. It's a hard concept to accept let alone really believe." Ada shrugged. "He really cares about you Alison."

She smiled. "I know. And I want to help in any way I can. I've talked to my dad. I think he understands that Derek is trying to make things right with whatever is going on with the alpha. But my aunt…"

"Yeah she's the one we're worried about too."

Alison sighed. "I'll see what I can do with her."

Ada nodded and smiled gratefully. Looking back to the field, coach was giving one of his unique and questionably motivational speeches. Confirming Ada's worries Jackson had Scott on the edge of the huddle. Heads bent, close together, lips hardly moving to suggest an intense conversation. She had to get in there somehow.

"Alright we all here?" coach asked. He took a head count and sighed. "Where the hell is Greenburg and Perry?"

"Greenburg is sick," called out one of the players. "And Perry got suspended."

"Great missing two players. Let's see…Stilinsky!" Stiles determinedly shoved his way to where coach was in the middle of the huddle. "You're in for Perry. Now we need one more player."

Perfect. "Me!" Ada stumbled down the stands to the huddle. "Me coach. I'll play for Greenburg!"

He sighed. "Archer you've done enough for this team…"

"C'mon coach," Scott cut in. He moved away from the looming presence of Jackson and stood by her. "Ada has a good arm. And besides it's just practice. If she screws up it won't cost us." She pinched his arm. "Ow."

"It's true coach," Jackson pitched in. "I've seen her throw. She does have a good arm."

"Alright. Fine whatever. We've got Stilinsky on the field already so it can't get much worse. Archer go get into some gear."

* * *

BAM! Jackson went flat on his back for the fourth time.

"ARCHER!" Coach grabbed her by the faceguard of the helmet. "What the ever living hell are you high on?"

She shrugged. "Life? Adrenaline?"

"Let me explain to you how this practice works. You get the ball and pass it to someone on the team." He pointed around to the boys. "They then take the ball and try to make a shot. I asked you to stand here and make passes. Not tackle Jackson over and over. Got it?"

"Sure."

He nodded. "Alright. Let's go again!"

However Ada couldn't keep herself still. Every time she passed the ball, Jackson would always get too close to Scott. She had to take every opportunity to keep him away. And tackling him to the ground seemed to be the only option.

After passing the ball she made a straight path for Jackson. Down they went to the grassy floor. Coach yanked off his hat and threw it to the floor. Jackson got himself up and threw off his helmet.

"What the hell Archer?" He yanked her up on her feet.

"Alright Ada and Jackson hit the showers. I've had enough," coach demanded. "The rest of you let's get an actual practice in."

* * *

Jackson followed Ada into the locker room. "What the hell is your problem?" he burst, throwing his helmet into his locker.

She winced but couldn't back down. "I had to keep you away from Scott."

"And what makes McCall so God damn important?"

"You know what Jackson," she said trying to remove some of the gear. Jackson came over and helped her remove the shoulder pads without having to remove the jersey. "You need to forget it. This becoming a werewolf obsession you have needs to stop."

He set the shoulder pads down. "And why is that?"

"Because it's dangerous Jackson. Trust me you don't want it. It will just ruin your life."

"Think you're wrong there," he laughed. "McCall seems to have benefited. He's got the girl, co-captain of the team, people notice him now, super senses, super strength, power…"

Ada shook her head. "You already have all of that. And more for that matter! Scott came up from nothing. You've had everything since first grade."

"I have nothing Ada! You think I didn't have to claw my way to where I am?" He shook his head and plopped down on the bench. "I'm adopted right?" She nodded. "Do you know how many times that has made me feel out of place? How many times it's made me feel like nothing, like I'm shit? Why do you think I'm a dick to people? I've had to force them to respect me. Scott has earned their respect. That's all I want as pathetic as it sounds."

She sat next to him and took his hands in hers. "It's not pathetic. Jackson…if you'd told us…or anyone for that matter…"

He shrugged. "How can I? With the reputation I have to keep up…"

"Screw your reputation. Is it really that important to be strong or powerful? To have the life Scott has…what we've had to deal with…I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

He squeezed her hands. "Ada I wasn't lying when I said I want you as a friend. And I know you'll help me get what I want."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Have you heard a word I've said?"

"You must know how to get the bite. I mean you hang out with two werewolves…"

"Jackson," she warned.

"Does Derek know how it's done? C'mon you can tell me. There is something between us Ada. I've felt it, haven't you?"

She looked away from him and down at their entwined hands. With a sigh she looked back up to him. "You know Jackson I do honestly wish there was something between us. A continent."

With that she ripped her hands out of his and stood. He watched, stunned, as she walked towards the door. Quickly he got up and caught her before she left.

"Ada please…"

"You want me as a friend. Well consider this my first act of friendship. I am saving you from a life of misery. Be satisfied."

Jackson watched her walk out of the locker room and down the hall. "My life is already a misery!"

**Ada's cheer is the Oh Mickey song with tweaked lyrics. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Tonight's episode was…stressful to say the least haha. I got seriously nervous that our dearest Stiles might end up dead. But he's not, just kidnapped it seems. Poor Stiles and poor Jackson. **


	37. Come away to the slaughter

**So I thought I would let you know I set up a page on Facebook. I thought it would be a good way to give updates on stories, share pictures on OCs or ideas I have, or if you'd like to say hello or chat. So yup. Check it out if you'd like =) **

**Just type in TheD0ct0rD0nna**

"Your daughter is hiding something?" Chris paused in the work he was doing on the car. Kate stood behind him impatiently tapping her foot.

He turned with a raised brow. "And what would Alison be hiding?"

"They know something Chris. Scott's little pack knows something. Therefore Alison knows. Therefore she is on Scott's side because she's in love with him and is hiding it from us."

"What could they possibly know Kate?" he asked wiping the oil off his hands.

She let out a sound of annoyance. "What do you think? They know who the alpha is, where he is and they are keeping it from us."

Chris shook his head. "No. If they had that information Ada would have said."

"Ada? You trust that girl?" She laughed at her brother. "Chris please don't be as stupid as you sound right now. She is the mate of the alpha and involved with Derek Hale. Do you really think she would come to you with that information?"

"You know Kate," he said turning back to the car. "I'm different from you. See I choose to trust Ada Archer. However, you want to destroy her because you have this _obsession_ with Derek Hale. Do you know why I trust her so much?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Please enlighten me."

Christ turned back to her. "Because she loves Derek."

"Love? She doesn't know the meaning of the word…"

"She didn't choose to be the mate of the alpha," he continued. "She did choose to fall for Derek and trust me he fell right back. I'm sure of it." Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "That means she would do anything to be rid of the alpha so she could be free to be with Derek. So if she and her buddies had the information we would know."

Kate let out a long sigh. Chris was going to be no help. She would have to take things into her own hands. Do it herself, her own way. Fine. Kate put on a smile. "Well I hope your little princess lives up to your trust."

"Kate." She paused as she began to walk away. "Are you planning something?" She shook her head. Chris looked her over trying to decide if he could really trust her. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Of course not brother. Don't need to worry about me." Her reassuring smile turned menacing as she turned and headed out.

* * *

It was her father that opened the door. She put on an embarrassed smile. "Hello. My car just broke down," she pointed to the car with smoke coming out of the hood. "And as luck would have it, my cell just died too. Could I use your phone to call the auto club?"

"Yeah of course. Come on in."

Kate stepped inside and let him shut the door after her. This would be too easy. Just as he stepped into the kitchen to get the wireless phone, she took out her taser and gave him a shock. The man fell to the floor, his head cracking against the polished floor.

A smile crept onto her features as she took out her cell phone. Quickly dialing a number the smile grew. The phone rang a couple of times before it stopped. He didn't speak but she knew he was listening.

"I could tear this house apart in searching for you," she said hoisting herself up on the counter. "But I already know you've expertly hidden yourself. So not to waste my time you'll come to me."

It was silent on the other end for a long while. Then finally he responded. "Why should I do that?"

Kate looked down at the man on the floor. "Well either you come to me or Mrs. Archer comes home to a dead husband. Who knows maybe I can make Ada into an orphan."

Silence. Kate hung up and slid off the counter. Taser in hand she listened carefully. The lightest footsteps could be heard coming towards the stairs. Walking out of the kitchen she saw Derek coming down the stairs. She met him at the bottom step.

"I'll do whatever you want," he said in a rough voice. "Just leave her family alone."

Kate nodded and smiled. Without a word she pressed her taser into his side. Derek squeezed his eyes shut as the volts flew through his entire body. His knees gave out and he toppled to the floor. Kate knelt down by him and stroked his cheek.

"Sorry Derek. Hope you can forgive me for a little torture. But you've forced my hand."

She tucked the taser away and grabbed his feet. Kate dragged him out of the house and into her falsely broken car. Before leaving she got Derek's phone and typed out a message to Ada.

**Come to my house. Something I want to show you.  
**


	38. Damned if you do, damned if you don't

**Have you readers seen the banner for Howl that Foxxtrel made? If not go to the Facebook page and check it out =)**

Something wasn't right. There was no way Derek would ask her to come to the house. The cops had been crawling all over the property since the incident at the school. He wouldn't ask her to come here unless he was in trouble. She knew she shouldn't have left him alone.

Keeping to the trees, Ada scanned the house. It looked empty and no one was around. Thinking it was safe, she began to move away from hiding. Before she got too far she stopped. Kate came out from some camouflaged entrance. Ada watched as her nemesis walked away from the entrance and down towards a path that lead in the direction of Alison's.

This was it. Kate had Derek in that entrance and this was Ada's chance to save him. She had to take this window for Kate could come back at any time and who knows if she'd leave again. Quickly Ada made her way to where Kate had come out. The entrance was well hidden by an ivy curtain, leaves, and earth. The gate of the entrance squeaked as she pushed it open. Coming down a couple of steps Ada found herself in a dank and grimy hallway. As she began to walk down the hallway, she placed her hand on the damp wall to steady herself.

A million horrible possibilities ran through her head. How badly had Kate hurt him? Would Ada walk into a room and find Derek cut in half? Would she find a trail of his limbs along the hallway? Or was this a horrible trick and Derek was still secretly tucked away in her room?

Heart beating like a war drum, she finally came upon a door. It was ajar, allowing a little light to escape. Ada took a firm hold of the handle and slid the door back. She didn't know if she should be relieved or melancholy. There he was, wrists bound in cuffs, head limply hanging, wires attached to his side. The wires led to a machine sitting on a table nearby. Her heart ached at the sight of him but her feet propelled forward.

Gently she touched his face. "Derek can you hear me? Der…I'm going to get you out of here okay?"

Ada took his wrist in her hands. The cuffs looked old but held as if they were brand new. Looking around she found a nail on the floor. She picked it up and attempted to unlock the cuffs. As she tried one and then the other, Derek came back to consciousness. His head lifted, eyes fluttering open, and looked to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're kidding me with that question right?" she asked moving over to his other wrist. When he didn't answer she paused and looked to him. His face was back in its emotionless mask, eyes intently watching her. "It seems to be my turn to recue you. Nice switch for a change hu?"

"Get out," he answered roughly.

"I'm trying to get you out." Ada abandoned the nail and moved to the wires in his side.

"Ada get out!"

She jumped at the sudden burst. "I'm not leaving you here Derek."

"Why not?"

She gave him a look of confusion and disbelief. "Because. I love you Derek. You know that."

He shook his head. "No you don't."

"_Yes_ I do. I've said it and meant it. And you've said it back."

"So what?" he yelled. "For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love! You're sixteen years old, you're a child!"

Ada stood there dumbfounded. It felt as if the air had been dragged out of her. "Derek," she said in a breathless tone. "You're breaking my heart." His face remained in its cold mask. "Fine. You can rot."

She turned and walked out. Derek felt a little relief. He wanted to tell her more than anything that while he looked nonchalant on the outside he was panicking and screaming on the inside. If they got out of this mess no worse for wear Ada would understand that he hurt her to save her. She would see that making her leave he was doing what he does best, protecting her. At least he hoped she would understand.

* * *

Ada came back up into fresh air. She began to walk towards her house. Letting her feet automatically carry her, she let her mind work out what had just happened. A stupid teenage crush is how he saw things. She was sixteen and a child in his eyes who was not in love. Saying I love you meant nothing to Derek Hale.

She didn't think it was possible but her heart began to ache even more. Seeing him just stare at her, to neither claim nor deny he loved her, drew out what little breath she had left. Ada tumbled into a tree. Holding onto it for life, she took in gulps of air. The cool air of an oncoming evening filled her, clearing her head.

There was no way she could leave him. She had told him to rot and he would if she didn't go back for him. Whether he liked it or not, Derek was getting rescued. Ada let go of her support and began heading back to him.

Just as she reached the entrance she felt something wrap around her foot. Ada was pulled off her feet and hauled into the air. Hanging upside down she saw the trap that had caught her. The roped was secure around her ankle and climbed into the nearby tree. The sound of twigs cracking and leaves crunching caught her attention.

Kate came walking towards her with a victorious smile. "Welcome to the slaughter little lamb."

She reached back and thwacked Ada in the head.

* * *

"My head," she groaned. Ada tried to reach up to massage the throbbing. But she found her hands were bound to a chair along with her feet. "Son of a barrel."

"I warned you." She looked up to see she had been placed in front of Derek.

"You warned me? You're not in love! You're sixteen years old, you're a child," she said in a deep mocking tone. "Some warning."

"I was trying to get across that Kate is a devious skank," he bit.

Ada rolled her eyes. "Did you ever think you should just say that instead of acting like a dick?"

"I was trying to protect you Ada."

"Well you did a real bang up job there babe," she shot back.

He watched as she wiggled in the chair trying to get free of her bonds. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that."

"Like you give a crap," she growled back. Finally she gave up and slumped in her seat. "I mean really Derek. Out of all the crazy chicks on this planet you had to go and pick the one who hunts werewolves."

"I was a senior in high school. I was an idiot okay?"

"Oh a stupid teenager like me you mean?"

He sighed. "You're not going to let that go are you?"

She shook her head. "Don't see any reason why I shouldn't. Do you?"

"Uh oh," came a voice behind Ada. "Trouble in paradise kids?" Kate walked in and set down a gun on the table.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ada.

Kate leaned against the table. "Well Ada I know for a fact you have information I want. You and Derek know who the alpha is and you're keeping it from me. But not for long."

"We don't know who it is," Derek voiced.

Kate walked over and ran a hand across his bare chest. "Oh Derek you and I both know that's not true. Now look I'm making this easy…"

"You call this easy? Kidnapping people and forcing them to talk?"

"Well technically I only need one of you to talk." Kate moved away from him and walked over to a bag she had left by the door. She dug out a knife and let it glimmer in the light. "It's just a matter of which one will break first."

Derek watched as she walked over to Ada. His heart thumped a little louder with each step. Kat brought the knife to Ada's neck, pressing the tip to her skin. Derek struggled against his restraints.

"No! Kate get away from her!"

"Ah so Derek is the one to break," she smiled. "Who is it Derek?"

"Derek don't," Ada begged. "Don't give in."

The knife dragged down her throat. Ada squeezed her eyes shut and groaned through gritted teeth. Kate watched as his lower lip began to tremble. His strong blue eyes turned to puddles of water as a line of blood formed on his beloved's snow white skin.

"C'mon Derek," she beckoned. "You know I'd have no trouble killing her. You can end it. Just give me the name."

Looking to Ada she begged her with his eyes. But she shook her head in response. It was as if she was telling him that they could be strong through this. He kept his silence, lips still trembling and a look of unbearable sadness clear on his face.

Kate sighed. "Shame," she tisked. "That's going to cost the both of you." The knife went into Ada's thigh. "Hold that for me will you?"

Ada let out a cry of pain. Derek pulled against the cuffs holding him, the skin on his wrists becoming raw under the metal. Ada tried her best not to move so as to not cause more pain. Her nails dug into the arm of the chair, feet kicking the floor beneath her, as she tried to take in deep breaths.

Kate walked back to Derek and looked up at him with a smile. "I love how much you hate me. I can see it in your gorgeous eyes."

"You are going to regret touching her," he snarled at her. He could feel his wolf nature itching to get out. If only he could snap her spine in half with his teeth. That would bring him satisfaction to last for lifetimes.

"Nah I don't think so. But I will regret what I have to do to you." Kate walked over to the table and began turning switches on the machine. "Hurting her didn't loosen your lips. So maybe I can get her to talk."

Kate flipped a switch. Volts of electricity went through the machine and up to the wires at his side. Derek's face screwed up into a look of intense pain. For a while he gritted his teeth and bared it but as the volts continued his control slipped. His head bucked back as he let out a howl of pain.

"Stop! Kate stop it!" Ada squirmed in her chair despite the pain shooting through her leg. "Stop! You'll kill him! Derek!"

"You know how to make me stop."

Ada looked from the machine to her to Derek. Another wave of volts hit causing him to cry out again. "Alright! Alright I'll tell!"

Kate switched off the machine. Derek's body tensed as aftershock passed through him. His breath came in quick huffs as he struggled to keep his head up. He looked to Ada with the same determination to stay strong and hold out. Now it was her turn to give him a begging look. But she knew the second they told Kate who the alpha was they were both dead anyway. Damned if they did, damned if they didn't.

"I'm waiting Ada," Kate said impatiently.

"Screw you," was the response.

"Fine," Kate sneered. "How about another round of pain?"

She turned the machine back on before walking over to Ada. The knife came out of her leg only to be plunged into the other. Derek and Ada let out cries in unison.

* * *

"You haven't heard from Ada have you?" Scott and Stiles stood on the front porch of the Argent house. Alison stood in the doorway, warm light of the house poured out to the two boys.

Alison shook her head. "No I haven't. You haven't heard anything from her or Derek?"

Stiles shook his head. "Not since earlier this morning. Derek was hiding out at her place and she came to practice with us."

"I have a bad feeling guys. Who would go after them?"

Scott shrugged. "Well there is the possibility of Jackson or your family."

"I talked to my dad. I think I got him on our side as much as I could." She thought for a moment. "But Kate…"

"Kids." They looked to see Chris coming up behind his daughter. "Can we talk?"

Chris brought the three into the kitchen. He asked them if they truly knew anything. If they knew about the alpha he needed the information to put a stop to everything. While her father talked Alison felt something nagging at her. If anyone would go after them it would be Kate most likely.

Alison backed out of the conversation without being noticed. While Scott, Stiles, and her father argued over the information, she went into the garage. Kate's car was gone and so were some other things that cause worry.

"Dad," Alison called. "Dad I need you!" The three came running to where she stood by the door to the garage. "Kate is gone and so are some supplies."

"What supplies," Chris asked.

"A gun, bullets, a lighter, and ether."

"Oh God," he breathed. "In the car. We need to stop her from doing something stupid."

**Thanks for reviews and likes and favorites!**


	39. To the rescue

"STOP! Kate stop. Please!" She couldn't take the sound of Derek's screams. Seeing his face show so much pain, seeing his body convulse violently, watching him suffer was killing her. It hurt more than the bruises and cuts Kate had given.

Tears mixed with the blood on her face, stinging the wounds. Ada pulled desperately against her bonds, unknowingly to her advantage. As she yanked her arms around, one of the arms of the chair began to loosen.

Kate let out a sigh and finally switched the machine off. "You two are tough. I'll give you that. But I will break you. Guess I just have to pull out my other toys." She walked over to Derek's sore and heaving form. "Oh Derek sweetie, I don't like hurting you. You can end all of this right now. Once the alpha is gone you and I could start things up again."

Derek lifted his head. "Ada is the only g-girl I want," he answered in a rough voice. "She is the only one I c-c-could ever w-want."

He gave her a weak smile before letting his head drop again. Kate's fists clenched. She turned and walked over to Ada's chair. She grabbed the girl's bruised face. "This is far from over. I'm just getting started with you little girl."

Kate roughly let go of her and walked out. The door slid shut after her. Ada sniffed and tried to clear her throat before speaking. "Are you alright?"

He took in a couple of deep breaths and lifted his head. "I can take so much electrocution. If she notched it up it would keep me from shifting. Another notch would keep me from healing. And another notch…well you get the idea."

Ada nodded which turned into shaking her head. "Where is he? Where is Peter? I'm his mate. Isn't he supposed to protect me or some crap?"

"Trust me at this point his main priority is his own life. But, that being said, I'm sure he'll show at some point…" Derek looked to the bruised and broken girl. The sight of her in this state made him sick. Tears began to slip from his ashamed eyes. "How could I let this happen to you? If I had just left you alone…"

She shook her head. "Don't. Don't Derek."

"I love you. I do Ada." She gave him a little smile. He let out a little chuckle. "When I found you that night in the woods, after Peter marked you, I knew I couldn't leave you out there. You looked so weak and helpless. Like a wounded rabbit I could take care of and care for."

"We are going to get out of this." They sat there for a long moment in silence. Ada tried to think of exactly how they would get out of their situation. Both of them were bound and weak and therefore useless. If only Scott and Stiles were…wait. "That's it."

"What?"

"Derek we can get Scott and Stiles here to help us."

Realization came into his expression. "We can get them here. I think I could muster up a howl. I just hope Scott hears it."

Derek closed his eyes. His chest slowly puffed up more and more as he took in deeper breaths. Finally he tilted his head back. The sound made the chains of his cuffs rattle. Ada's chair shook and the foundation moaned with the call.

* * *

Chris slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "Where would she take them? We've been to all her haunts, her hiding spots. Where is she?"

Alison placed a hand on her father's arm. "We'll find her dad. We'll find Ada and Derek."

"Wait! Wait stop the car," called out Scott. Chris stopped the car and turned towards the boy. All eyes were on Scott. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles questioned. "I don't hear anything."

Scott held up his hand to quiet them. "It has to be…I think…yeah. I know where they are. We need to head back towards the Hale house."

* * *

If Ada wasn't going to help him get what he wanted fine. He could find his own way of getting it. But one way or another he would get the bite. Jackson walked up the steps to the Hale house. He rapped on the door and waited. No answer. He knocked again.

"Derek I know you're in there! I know you can hear me!" Impatiently Jackson knocked again. Finally he shoved the door open and walked into the house. "Look man the way I see it is you owe me something. I know about you and McCall and I haven't said a word. So for my silence, and the continuation of my silence, you owe me. The bite. I know you know how to do it."

Jackson waited for an answer, for Derek to appear, anything. But there was nothing. He sighed. There had to be a way to get what he wanted. There just had to be. But he had to admit defeat for now he guessed. Derek wasn't here so he would just have to come back every day until he came back.

About to leave the house, Jackson heard a sound that sent a chill running down his back. He stood in the house and listened as the howl died out. A smile crept onto his face.

"Bingo."

* * *

Derek lowered his head. Ada nodded. "That was good. Scott should be here soon."

"Just in case it's not soon enough, is there anything else to do?"

Ada turned in her chair to look around the room. As she did the arm of the chair squeaked. She wiggled her arm making it squeak more. Moving her arm about more and more, the arm of the chair finally came loose. Ada let out a surprised laugh and looked to Derek with a smile.

"Someone is coming," he warned.

Ada put the arm of the chair back. You could barely see where it had broken off from the chair. They sat quiet and waited. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. They stopped outside the door just before it slid open.

"You can't stay out of trouble can you puppy?"

"Peter?" She turned to see him walking into the room.

He smiled gently at her before his eyes caught sight of Derek. Peter walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Kate can't seem to stop hurting my family. But don't worry. It ends tonight." Peter turned towards Ada. His eyes softened as he came towards her. "I promise she will pay for what she has done to you two."

"I don't think so." Kate came into the room with a small can of ether in hand. "So the alpha we meet at last. And you're Derek's uncle. Guess it's not too big a surprise."

Peter set a dead glare on her. "You burned my family, tortured my nephew, and battered my mate. I will kill you before the night is out."

Kate set down her supplies and walked more into the room. "I've studied every style of fighting. I've had the best training in weapons. I think I'll be able to handle you."

Before anything could be said or done, Ada took her shot. She pulled up the chair arm and wacked Kate in the back of the legs. The woman fell to her knees allowing Ada a clear shot at her head. The three of them watched as Kate fell to the floor and into unconsciousness.

"You know every style of fighting? Well that's Ada style! Learn it!"


	40. Dog days are over

Peter looked down at the unconscious Kate. "Well that takes care of it then." He looked to Ada and smiled. "Let's get you out of here."

He came over and removed Ada's bonds. Once she was free he moved over to Derek. He winced as his uncle separated him from the electric pack on the table. Carefully Ada tried to lift herself out of the chair. Her thighs ached in protest and she sank back down into the chair. Peter rushed over to her.

"Here." He scooped her up in his arms. "I've got you puppy." Derek gritted his teeth. His eyes grew dark at his uncle's tender tone and look of devotion.

"She is _not_ your puppy Peter," he growled while rubbing his raw wrists.

Peter sighed. "Derek I thought we had taken care of this. Ada is mine. Notice the necklace?" He turned so the dim light of the room glittered off the crescent moon crystal. "She may have your mark but she is mine. Now can we get out of here? This place is so…unclean."

"This isn't over by a long shot," Derek bit as they began to head to the door.

"Wait," spoke Ada. "We can't leave her like that."

The two men stopped and looked at the unmoving woman. "She's right," Peter agreed. "If we leave her, she could still come after us. Let's kill her."

"No." They both looked to Derek with surprise. "You can't."

Peter thought for a moment. "Actually I can. After everything she has done to us…how can you say no Derek?"

He looked down at Kate and then back to his uncle. "She hurt us badly. I understand you want revenge and so do I. But Peter…I can't kill her. One reason I've stayed alive so long is because I haven't killed anyone and I'm not going to start now." He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Kate's crime should be handled by the cops and her family. The Argents will punish her according to their code."

Peter thought for a long moment. "Will this bring you peace nephew?" Derek nodded. "You are too good of a person. Alright fine, tie the psycho up."

Peter set Ada down. She leaned heavily against the wall and reached down into Kate's bag. She pulled out a long black stick with knobs on the handle. This must have been the taser Derek had told her about. She turned it on and felt it hum in her hand.

"This could come in handy." She pressed a button and watched as a current of electricity ran up the stick.

"My, my our Ada's quite shocking," Peter said as he and Derek began to lift Kate up.

"Oh Uncle Peter you're so punny," Derek responded dryly.

The two men lifted the still woman up into a standing position. Derek held her up while Peter set to the task of cuffing her where Derek had been. As he put one wrist into a cuff, Kate shot into action. She head butted Derek, shoved him to the floor, and kicked Peter in the stomach. The two of them out of her way, she set her sights on Ada.

Ada blocked a blow from Kate with the taser. Her body shook with the pulse of electricity. As she stumbled back, Ada tried to reach back into the bag for another weapon. Before she could grab anything of use Kate was back and defense. She yanked the girl around so they were face to face.

Pain and warmth all at once.

Ada hadn't realized Kate still had the knife in hand. It had slipped into her side so easily, dug so deep. Blood spilled around the blade and began to stain her shirt. A look of shock and uncertainty came over her face. Derek lifted himself off the floor with shaking arms. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Ada!"

Kate gave her a wicked smile as she twisted the blade. Ada winced and moaned. She was going to die…she was dying. All her blood was pouring out of her. She was going to die and Kate would just stand here with a smug look on her face. There was no way in hell Ada was going to let that happen. If she was going to die then this bitch would come with her.

Ada got a good grip on the taser. The handle of the knife was metal and was held very firmly in Kate's hand. She pressed the taser to the woman's neck. The current traveled through her body, pulsing down to the metal handle. Smoke began to rise from Kate's hand as if her life were evaporating out of her.

Unfortunately, the current of volts traveled through the handle to the blade that was deep in Ada's body. She could feel the electric vibration run through her, cooking her insides, stopping her heart. The taser dropped out of her hand. Kate and Ada fell apart from each other. Derek threw himself into a standing position and dashed to Ada. He caught her in his arms before she was inches from the ground. He cradled her in his arms as blood trickled down the side of her mouth.

"No, no, no, no! Ada, Ada open your eyes." He lightly tapped her cheek. "Ada c'mon wake up. Wake up for me. Ada!" As he pushed her fried hair away from her face, tears dropped from his eyes. His voice became weak as he called for her. "Ada I love you. So much. You can't leave me."

Peter came up to his side. He placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "She's not quite gone. Do you hear it?" He tapped out the faint beat on his nephew's shoulder.

Derek sniffed and concentrated. Ever so faintly there was the sound of a still beating heart. Oh God she was still alive! She was still clinging to life, still fighting to get back to the waking world. Derek felt his heart leap in his chest.

"She's still alive."

"Barely. We need to take care of this. Give her to me." Derek gave Peter a confused look. "The only way to save her is to give her the bite."

"No," he shook his head. "We need to take her to the hospital."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. "Derek…

"You're not giving her the bite!" He gingerly lifted Ada into his arms.

"Damn it Derek there is no time! By the time you get to the hospital she will be dead! Now give her to me! I will give her the bite. She will be the first new addition to my pack."

"No!"

With that Derek turned away and ran for the exit. He kicked the gate off its hinges and ran up into the night air. A cool wind kissed the sweat on his chest. He began to run to the back of the house where he had hidden his car. He could get to the hospital in time. As he ran for the house he noticed a figure standing on the porch.

"Derek," Jackson called. "We need to talk. You…" Jackson paused as the moon lit up the other man. The boy squinted to see what was in his arms. "Is…is that Ada?"

Before any response could be made, Derek was swept off his feet. Ada went flying out of his arms. The two of them hit the leaf covered ground with a thud. Derek glanced back to see Peter in his wolf state towering over him.

"Jackson get her out of here!" Peter grabbed Derek's ankle and began to drag him along the ground. "Get her to the hospital!"

Jackson sprang forward, despite the massive beast attacking Derek. He skidded to a stop, kneeling by her side. Jackson cradled her head and took in her appearance. "What did he do to you beautiful?"

He hauled her into his grip and made for his car that was a little ways down a path from the house. Before he got too far another car pulled up, headlights illuminating most of the front yard of the Hale house. Scott and Stiles were the first ones out of the car.

"Ada," they both cried. Immediate tears spilled from their eyes at the sight of their best friend. Stiles took her out of Jackson's arms while Scott pushed him away.

"What the hell did you do to her Jackson? You son of a bitch!" Scott threw his fist into the other boy's godlike jaw.

Jackson rubbed his jaw. "It wasn't me McCall! It was Derek!"

"It wasn't," Chris said in awed tone. They looked to see him staring.

Following his gaze they saw an astonishing site. Derek was in his wolf state, eyes glowing bright blue. He agilely danced and ducked blows coming from the massive wolf that towered over him. Peter finally caught hold of Derek and tossed him into one tree after another. He picked him back up and tossed him around once more.

"Dad do something," Alison begged. "Help him!"

Chris snapped too and ran back to his car. He dug around and got one of the flash arrows. Loading the crossbow he came back around the car and took aim. The arrow hit the ground and the light burst out. Derek shielded his eyes while Peter got the full blast. He dropped his nephew and yowled in pain as another arrow lodged in his shoulder.

They all turned to see a very unstable Kate. She dropped her bow and began to spray a liquid all over Peter while he was distracted. The liquid ran out and Kate dropped the can of ether. Peter grabbed her by the throat, digging his claws in. His other hand buried into her chest, gripping her heart. Kate gave him a proud smile as she sparked her lighter and dropped it at his feet.

Peter dropped Kate's lifeless body as a bright flame began to consume him.

* * *

Derek watched as his uncle, his only family, thrashed around. The flames gave off a great heat but it would not be enough to stop him. Something more had to be done. Derek pushed himself up and charged at Peter. Leaping into the air he sliced at his uncle's throat. Blood mixed with the flames.

Peter's chard body fell to the ground. The flames began to die out. Derek walked over to where Stiles held Ada. He pulled the necklace from her throat and walked back to where Peter lay. The necklace dropped out of Derek's hand and onto Peter's chest.

"It's over." In one swift movement Derek sliced at Peter's throat once more. The blood gushed out of the wound and he went still.

"Derek," called out Scott. "Is…is it really over? He's gone?"

He nodded. Slowly he turned to face them. "I'm the alpha now."

**Thanks for reviews! Hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry we're not done quite yet =)**


	41. Real human being and a real hero

Derek carried her into the ER with the others trailing behind him.

"I need help," he announced.

Doctors and nurses rushed over and took her from his arms. Her blood stained his skin and shirt. Watching her be rushed away from him made his stomach drop. After everything that had happened he never wanted her out of his site again. Derek pushed forward to follow the doctors but was stopped.

"Stay right there," threatened a nurse. He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and pushed him back. "Jackie call the cops. Tell them we've got Derek Hale."

The hospital security came over and pushed Derek against the wall. They checked him for weapons before dragging him to a chair and cuffing him to it. Stiles and Scott took a seat on either side of him.

"Don't worry," Stiles patted Derek's arm. "We'll get you out of this. We owe you that."

Derek turned his gaze to Stiles. "You have no idea how much you owe me."

Stiles nodded. "Don't worry buddy. It's you and us against the world…we attack at dawn."

Scott and Derek stared at him. Scott had an amused look him his eyes while Derek internally cringed. "Why am I friends with you two?"

"Stiles he called us friends," Scott said leaning forward with a smile.

"Aw shucks Derek," he punched his arm.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinsky charged into the ER. A couple of his deputies followed behind him, guns and cuffs at the ready. Upon seeing his son and his son's friend sitting next to the proclaimed killer, he quickened his pace. He yanked the boys out of their seats and placed them behind him.

Pointing a finger at Derek, he bit out, "I knew you were trouble. I knew you were no good for her. And now my son and Scott…"

"Dad stop." Stiles came out from his father's protection. He stood between him and Derek. "It wasn't Derek. He saved Ada."

"He's not the killer Mr. Stilinsky," Scott added. He too came over and stood next to Stiles.

He looked between the two boys. "Whatever he has threatened you with…"

"No really dad." Stiles looked to where Alison and Jackson sat with Chris. "Guys a little help?"

Sheriff Stilinsky turned and looked at the other two. Alison and Jackson stood and backed up what Scott and Stiles claimed. The sheriff placed his hands on his gun belt and looked at the four teens. "Alright…so let me see if I can understand…the four of you are telling me that Derek Hale didn't kill those people or attack you at the school?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Alright," he sighed. "Then who did it?"

"Peter Hale," Scott answered.

The sheriff raised his brow. "Peter Hale? The man who has been in a catatonic state for how many years?"

"I know how it looks dad," Stiles said slowly getting frustrated. "But we're telling the truth here. Derek is innocent."

"If it helps any," Chris said standing, "I can vouch for everything the kids said." They all looked at him in shock. Even Chris was a little shocked that he was standing up for Derek. "I was there tonight. I saw Peter Hale attack Ada and the kids."

"Jesus." Sheriff Stilinsky ran a hand over his face. "Ada. Is she…where is she?"

"The doctors took her," Jackson answered. "We haven't heard anything."

"Has someone called her folks?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah they should be here any minute."

As soon as he spoke Mr. and Mrs. Archer came through the doors. The pair of them were panicked and frantic. Mrs. McCall came out just as the Archers reached the rest of them. Scott looked to his mom with hopeful eyes.

"My baby," cried Mrs. Archer. "Is she alright? Is she…"

Mrs. McCall took the woman's hands and gave her a comforting look. "Don't worry Gwen. I've got some good and bad news. She's had so serious damage done to her organs and lost a lot of blood. But we can save her. We've already got a blood transfer going and seeing to the wounds."

"Wounds?" questioned Mr. Archer. "Just exactly what happened to her?" He turned and spotted Scott and Stiles. "Boys?"

The two of them stuttered to come up with some kind of an answer. Instead Derek was the one to answer. "It was my uncle. He attacked us."

"Your uncle? We met him…he seemed so…why would he do that?"

"After the house was burned down by Kate Argent, Peter snapped." Chris turned his head sharply towards Derek. What had he just said? "He escaped the hospital and felt it was his duty to avenge our family. I'm afraid he killed Kate and attacked Ada and myself when we tried to stop him."

"Mr. Argent," the sheriff said looking to the wide eyed man. "Did you know about these accusations against your sister?" Chris just stared at Derek who stared right back. "Mr. Argent?"

Chris snapped too. "N-no I didn't. But uhm…I wouldn't put it past her. Kate…had a strange obsession with Derek. All I can say is that…I am truly sorry for whatever she has done…" Derek nodded in acceptance of the apology.

"This is your fault." Mrs. Archer turned a hateful gaze on Scott and Stiles. "I knew you two were rotten! I tried to keep you away from my baby. You two are like poison. Because of you Ada almost died tonight!"

"Hey," Mrs. McCall said with an offended tone. "Scott and Stiles were not responsible for…"

"And you two…" She turned her eyes to Mrs. McCall and the sheriff. "You raised them to be animals! You should be ashamed."

Mr. Archer took his wife by the shoulders. "Damn it Gwen stop! Don't you dare blame those boys. And how dare you talk to Melissa and Bob like that."

"But Max our daughter…"

"Needs us," he finished. He turned a kinder eye to Mrs. McCall. "Melissa may we see her?"

"Of course Max." She kept a watchful glare on Gwen Archer as she led them to their child.

Sheriff Stilinsky let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to need statements from all of you. Deputy Allan please uncuff Derek Hale."

* * *

Within the next couple of days, Scott and Stile were allowed to go in and see her. Before they went in, Mrs. McCall gave them a warning.

"Now look boys she is in quite a bit of pain." They glanced in through the window in the door. Ada was sitting up in bed watching the TV. "She has been given a lot of morphine and that can have different affects on people. So…just be aware."

They nodded and went in. The second Ada saw them a large smile came to her face. They were pleased to see her up and smiling. Her face and arms were riddled in purple and blue marks, hair still in a matted mess, eyes looking more tired than ever. They came over to her bed and sat on either side of her.

"Oh wow. Hey guys," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Ada," Scott said giving her a smile. "How are you?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I am amazing. Yeah. Everything is so…chill. I've had so much morphine today." The boys watched amused as she began to giggle. "Know what's really nice? How soft Stiles' head is."

Ada reached out and ran her hands over his buzz cut. Stiles sat there and took it all in. She continued to giggle as her hands passed over the short hairs. After a few more minutes she moved on to playing with Scott's cheeks.

"You are so adorable Scotty," she laughed.

"I'm glad you think so," he said as she squished his face.

Stiles laughed. "We should get her high on morphine more often. YOLO right?" Ada and Scott turned towards him. Her smile had dropped as she paused in playing with Scott's face. "What? I just…it's just a…no? I should never say it again right?" They nodded. He gave them a thumbs up. "Aces."

The smile returned to Ada's face before she pulled them into a hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Ada," Scott said as they hugged her back.

* * *

Derek walked down the hall towards her room just as Chris came out. He met Derek just outside Ada's door.

"Hello Derek."

"Chris. Come for a visit?"

He nodded. "Just wanted to see the progress she is making. And to apologize for Kate…suppose I owe you that too."

Derek shook his head. "You helped clear my name. That's enough."

"Right." Chris paused for a moment and they stood there quiet. Then finally Chris spoke again. "It was brave of you Derek. You had the choice to give her the bite but instead you chose to keep her human. You protected her. You've proven to be a real human being and a real hero."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Derek made to go into her hospital room but Chris stopped him. He grabbed hold of Derek's arm. "Now that you've saved her, stay away Derek. You're a danger to her. I warned the both of you but did you listen? And now look what's happened."

He looked down at where Chris was gripping him. "Peter was the danger to her. Not me." He dragged his eyes back up to meet the man's gaze.

"Kate's jealousy was the danger. And that is connected to _you_. You, Peter, Scott…all of you are to blame really."

"I don't have to listen to this." He tried to pull out of Chris' grip but the man only gripped harder.

"What do you think this is Derek? Some kind of fairytale? There are no good endings for wolves. Little Red Riding Hood doesn't end up with the wolf. The hunter kills him. I guarantee that will happen here Derek. Be wary."

Derek pulled his arm out of the grip. As he opened the door to Ada's room, he let his new status shine through his eyes. Instead of the cool electric blue they had always been, they now became a glowing ruby color. He smirked devilishly at Chris before he shut the door.

* * *

Ada looked up as the door shut. She smiled as he turned to face her. "I don't see you for two weeks and you've grown a beard."

He chuckled as he walked to her bed. He took a seat at the foot of her bed. "It's mostly to hide the cuts and bruises." He paused for a moment and took her in. "My Little Red Riding Hood. You sure are looking good."

She gave him a sad smile. "That's sweet Derek. But I know for a fact I look like crap."

Derek watched as she pushed his hand away and turned her face away from him. He took her hand in his. She looked back to him. "You're everything a big bad wolf could want."

"Is that right?" Her smile grew a little more confident.

He nodded and slid a little closer to her. "What big eyes you have." Again sliding closer to her, he gently ran his thumbs under her eyes. "The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad."

"Hmm. Never heard that pick up line before."

He smiled and scooted closer again. "What full lips you have." Derek leaned down and let his lips brush hers as he spoke. "They're sure to lure someone bad."

"Is that who you are now?" she whispered. Derek didn't break out of their closeness. "A bad wolf?"

She ran her fingers along the scratchy surface of his jaw. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Even bad wolves can be good."

"What a big heart you have."

"The better to love you with."

Derek pressed forward. His lips gave her the comfort and relief she had missed and craved.

**Song used: **

**Little Red Riding Hood (Amanda Seyfried) **


	42. Everything is alright

She hated the ultrasound goo. It was always cold and stuck to her skin no matter how many times she washed. But this would hopefully be the very last time. They had promised to release her sometime this week once they had checked her organs.

"Alright Ada," the doctor said as she wiped the goo off the girl.

"How is it looking?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

The doctor turned the monitor around and pulled up different pictures. "Well it hasn't healed quite as much as we hoped it would by now. But it is looking better. You still have damaged tissue on a few organs here."

She pointed out dark spots that appeared in the different pictures. Thinking back to the ultrasound she had when she was first admitted, nothing looked that different. So what was their definition of 'looking better'?

Ada ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not going home this week am I?"

"I know this is your fifth week here Ada. I understand how bad you want to go home…" She stopped and looked at the disappointed girl. "I'll see what I can do kiddo." Just then her pager went off. "Oh. Can you wait here? I'll be right back."

Ada nodded. As the doctor walked out of the room she lay back on the table and closed her eyes. Before long she heard the door open again. She opened her eyes and propped herself up.

"I like your hair." Derek walked around so that he stood in front of the table.

She ran a hand over her now short hair. "Oh yeah. Well it was fried and ugly. I just told them to chop it off."

He nodded. "It's fitting. You look extra beautiful."

She smiled but let it slowly slip. "I haven't healed as much as they thought. I-I don't think I'm coming home this week."

"I can help Ada."

"The bite?" He nodded. "Would it take care of…everything?" She pressed a hand to her side where the knife had gone in.

"All of it," he nodded.

She rubbed the back of her neck and thought for a moment. Would it be worth it? Could she handle going through what Scott went through? But Derek would be there to help her. He would be by her side at every turn. There was nothing to worry about right? She could handle being a monster to be around two times out of the month.

"Alright."

"You'll be the first of my pack."

Derek took her hand and pulled her up. Ada came sliding to the edge of the table. She found it funny that being so close to Derek still made her heart pound in her head. She watched as he unleashed the claws on one hand. Carefully he ripped the side of her gown to reveal the stitched wound.

He knelt down and ran his fingers over the tight skin. Ada shuddered at his light touch. He kissed her side before getting a steady hold on her waist. Preparing herself for his teeth to sink in, she took in deep breaths. In a few minutes everything would be fine. Or would it? Was it Scott or Derek who said the bite would either save or kill the person? Or had Peter said it? It didn't matter. It had been said.

She had barely averted death and now she was putting herself back in its path. Her heart began to pound in her chest for a whole new reason. Derek's breath was right on her skin sending a chill down her back. His sharp teeth grazed her skin making her jump.

"Wait." She took his face between her hands, lifting it away from her side. "I can't Derek. It just doesn't feel right. You know?"

He looked up at her with those glowing rubies. His teeth went back to normal and he slowly stood. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I just can't. Are you angry?"

"I'm not angry Ada." His eyes went back to their beautiful natural color. He cupped her face and said, "I still have you as my mate. What more could I want? Just wanted to help you get out of here."

"The doctor his hopefully pulling strings for me. We'll wait and see." He nodded. "I love you."

Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Jackson pushed the door open. The house creaked and dust littered the air. Closing the door, his eyes searched the foyer. He had to be here somewhere.

"Derek," he called out. "You and I need to talk."

Just as he spoke, Derek appeared at the top of the stairs. Before Jackson said anything else he leapt down, landing softly on his feet. The boy stood there in awe for a long moment.

"You're not talking Jackson."

He shook his head and gathered his thoughts. "Right. You owe me bud. I have kept quiet about you and McCall for a month. I could have gone to the news about you but I didn't. And I vouched for you in the hospital. I didn't have to. I could have let you go to jail."

"But you didn't. I thank you for that."

"I didn't do it for you," Jackson spat.

Derek raised his brow. "Did it for Ada?" The boy didn't answer. A light blush came to his cheeks making Derek smirk. "You're right Jackson. Absolutely. I owe you." He looked down at his feet. "And I think I know the payment."

Jackson stood frozen as fierce red eyes turned up at him. A horrible grin spread on Derek's visage causing Jackson's heart to come to a stop.

* * *

One kiss on his scratchy cheek. Running fingers through his hair. "Wake up" said sweetly. She loved this routine. Having him with her all the time. It was nice.

"Derek wake up." She kissed his cheek again. He gave a sleepy groan. "I have breakfast." He cracked an eye open. "Ah that got your attention."

Together they sat on her bed and ate. They talked here and there while eating. Though they kept quiet so her parents wouldn't have reason to suspect anything. Ada chuckled as she took a bite of toast.

"What?" he asked before slurping down his cereal.

She shook her head. "My mom gave me a weird look. All this food she probably thinks I'm eating for two."

"No we're not ready for that yet. Still too young for kids."

Ada paused in eating and looked at him. "You want to have kids?"

He nodded. "Of course. But not until I have a good pack built up. Peter was right about something. Its nice growing up with a large family like I did. And having a pack will be good for kids."

"You…you're building a pack?"

"Plan on it." She sat there silent as he finished his food. When she didn't comment or respond he looked up at her. "What's the matter?"

She shrugged. "It's just…Peter wanted to make a pack for power didn't he? And when it came down to it, he wasn't beyond killing his own niece to do so."

Derek set his plates aside as well as hers. He moved closer to her and ran a hand through her hair. "Am I like Peter in any way?"

"No."

"Have I killed anyone? Have I ever shown a want or need for power?" She shook her head. "I know you're worried but there is no reason to worry Ada. Everything is alright."

She nodded and gave him a little smile. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping her in his arms. But the hug didn't make the worry ebb. Derek was the alpha now which meant he had more strength. And strength was always addictive. She understood that from talking to Peter and Jackson both. Having a pack would bring him strength they could hardly imagine.

Ada suddenly didn't feel like everything was going to be alright.

**The End**

**In the words of Jenifer Lawrence, every story ends with 'The End' =) Sadly this one has in fact come to its end. But not to worry. I have promised a sequel and so it shall be. It just might take me some time to get out a chapter. Still trying to gather my ideas on it. **

**So thank you to everyone who has read this story, favored/followed it, commented, and supported it. You readers know how much I appreciate it. I hope you liked this story and I look forward to writing the sequel. **

**I am also thinking of writing a Game of Thrones story or perhaps a Skins (UK) story. Not too sure but I shall keep you in the loop if something should arise. I will probably post on Facebook to let you readers know. So stop by and check out the page =) **

**~Bess**


End file.
